Curtain of Vines
by FireStarr
Summary: Hwang left Mina for the Coastal defense force,She left home for her own ambitions, thinking that hwang consider her as child but he didn't thought of her that way,and how would they realize that?.Soon to find out 4 themslves more..to it! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my Fan fic about Seung Mina , one of my fave Characters  
in Soul Calibur, Since there's not much of a seung mina fan fic, I  
made one myself this is only as far as I can go. just bear with me ,  
if sometimes it be a bit OOC.but I'll do my best to write the best of  
it since I'm a fan of Seung mina as well.  
  
Based on the rating I made, well you'll find out that there are some  
explicit contents.in the future.just FYI  
  
Well I don't Own Soul Calibur, It's Namco's, If I can only buy the  
whole company, I will make an anime series based on it. ^_^ hehehe in  
my dreams!!!!!.  
  
CURTAIN OF VINES  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was an intense afternoon, Seung Han Myung sat at the doorway of the dojo watching his students train almost everyday. He dedicated his passion in training in bringing out the best from his students , to serve his country as well Watching the young appreantices practicing how to handle to use swords and spears, in the corner of the kitchen door  
  
A pair of lovely eyes stared at her father, while tapping a large serving spoon on the wall. Disappointed, Mina stared at the platter of cooked rice and sauted beef with some garnish,that she served an hour ago, her father didn't even touched his lunch, it must have been cold already, his father too busy coaching his students the proper way of training, She sighed and didn't mind her father ,  
  
She's used to it almost every day being neglected, but inspite of it she's happy to see her father's smile, except for one thing that really make her feel inferior. Seung Han Myung' s best student Hwang sung kyung , She Despises him especially his expressionless treatment towards her, making her feel inferior, what's more Hwang would always spend the whole day claiming his father's attention, her father's liking for him and along with many others, Especially Hwang was accepted in the costal defense force, the day before a letter arrived when her father ecieved it he was very happy for hwang and managed to prepare a farewell feast for him, somehow, Mina was envy of him, treating him like his own son, while mina, just tend to his father and help around the chores at home.  
  
Mina sighed deeply while washing the dishes and her thoughts about her father, She would always dreamt that inspite of being a young lady, she would carry out her father's honor. Mina's drifting thoughts carried her away not noticing the water was dripping all over the floor, she pulled out a rag and wipe it across the floor. If her father sees it. He will scold at her again.,  
  
After the kitchen chores. Mina looked at the pail of empty water "Oh, Boy, I guess I have to get some by the well.. I wish father wouldn't mind me the one to fetch it" She said to herself  
  
She took off her apron, and re do her hair tied along her back MiNa stepped outside of the kitchen, while she noticed her father staring at Hwang lecturing about some proper moves and demonstrated his own moves, to the other students to relate to his exhibiton . She pretended not to be too impressed when she approached her father, Seung Han Myung, then went to her attention  
  
"Father, it's been two hours you haven't touch your lunch!!.. make that a habit then you'll be weaker than a stary kitten ". she sat beside her father.  
  
"I'm sorry my dear. You're really like your mother" He said.  
  
" Mi Na, hasn't Hwang been better every day training hard even though he didn't need any to train more?" Mi Na's father asked her compliment  
  
" Father!.. please help yoursel!" Mina insisted, at her father laughed at her. Hwang sat in-between their conversation.  
  
"Mina, don't be too hard on him!" Hwang began to interrupt their discussion  
  
"Listen , Hwang, I'm just reminding him to finish his meal. You don't even know what are we discussing here." Mina raised an eyebrow at him  
  
"I see, I didn't mean to offend you" Hwang smiled at mina, annoyed she just rolled her eyes away from him and gave him a frown.  
  
Seung Myung Laughed at mina "My Girl. okay.. It's fine.So what was that you wanted?"  
  
"Well , I'll fetch some water, there's none left for this evening . if you don't mind"  
  
"No, not you..."  
  
"But I'll be fine.. Besides there's no one else who can help me" She stood up from her knees.  
  
"Hwang will you do it if you don't mind?" Seung myung asked hwang and he nodded  
  
"Mina,. Don't bother.. Hwang will do it later" Her father insisted  
  
"Ah. I can do it.. It doesn't make me weak at all.. I'll be fine" Mina said and went to her room to get her Zanbatou.  
  
"Hwang will do it.." Her father said " And.. you're not going outside with that spear!"  
  
Mina didn't listened but she smiled and waved to her father..and quickly left so she wouldn't get scolded.  
  
Seung Myung sighed and held his hand on his head " Mina is so stubborn, Hwang please accompany her.. She might ran into another fight" Hwang smiled and obeyed his sensei and went after the stubborn girl.  
  
*+*+*+* "Hwang, hwang, hwang!, Why does he have to be in the picture, I don't want any BROTHER giving me others!" Mina mumbled and kicks a stone away from her direction  
  
"He's annoying!!!!.she mumbles and as she got at the well she placed her spear leaning beside the tree and pulled the empty bucked out from the well, she poured a couple of times, till the container was full, mina wiped the excess hair dripping on her perspiring face. "hey Little lady. Nice Spear you have there. you won't be needing it!" two couple of man approached her. Mina took her zanbatou and aimed it at them " Leave me, I know how to handle it perfectly before, I cut something from both of you!"  
  
The two strangers laughed at her, but they were persistent, and was about to take on mina, luckily hwang appeared and drag the other man offthe ground from his collar  
  
"You heard her" hwang gave them a waring look and he let go of thestarnger as the two vagabond ran off.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Mina shot back at hwang, then hwang took her zanbatou from her hands  
  
"Hey! Keep your hands off my spear!" mina tried to reach even jumping from hwang reach as he held her spear high above her reach.  
  
"You shouldn't bring it out here. you lure thieves.. " He said  
  
"What is it to you!. mind your own life. don't say it to me I'm just a woman!. I'm strong you know!" Mina pushed his chest with her finger, trying to insult him, but hwang didn't mind her blabbering and he continued mina's task fetching water.  
  
"You're not even , listening GO AWAY!, and I'll bring the containers at home!" Mina yelled at him  
  
"Really?" Hwang gave her a sly smile and handed her the handle of the container.  
  
Mina tried to carry the heavy container, again, and again, but it didn't moved not even off the ground . hwang laughed at her and continued filling the container of water, Embarrasedly, mina just sat on a small block beside the well, pouting and annoyed, she just let hwang do the fetching.  
  
Hwang looked over her direction and continued to what was he doing, mina just sighed, then a little boy went to her  
  
"Hi mina.I thought you wouldn't come" The little boy said then a group of children appeared before her. Hwang looked over his shoulder  
  
"Com'n mina continue your story bout the legendary sword!" a litteld boy eagerly asked her mina, giggled and looked at hwang who was busy finishing her chores, obviously he somehow was listening but it didn't bother her, she knew it's not hwang to indulge his attention to children's games.  
  
Mina Began to tell the legendary tale at the children who gathered around her, she didn't mind hwang.. as soon as she finished mina insisted the children that she will finish it some other time." Bye mina!. " a liitle girl waved at her mina waved back and she smiled as they part.  
  
"You certainly know. how to deal with children" Hwang said and mina looked at him he was done even before mina could finish her story telling she didn't notice.  
  
"What interest you, and have long have you've bee listening to my storytelling?" she raised an eyebrow at him with her snobbish look.  
  
Hwang didn't made a comment at her and carried the containers back to the dojo "Let's go home." He insisted  
  
" Hey!. What is it to you!, you maybe think that I'm not capable.. A girl is that it!!!"  
  
Hwang ignored her while they're walking back home "You're too shallow!. see those children's interest! You don't even mind it".  
  
"I've listen to your petty story!" he answered  
  
"It's not a PETTY STORY! It's true, you KNOW IT there's a war out there, because of the chaos the soul edge transformed!" She argued  
  
"Mina..." Hwang paused "I know. you're a spirited woman.. But the soul edge is out of your league.. and I don't have time for this!" Hwang walked further away from her. Making her so upset. " In Capable!.. He thinks I'm just fantasizing.. He knows it's true!" Mina said to herself.  
  
That night at the dinner table, Seung Myung invited Hwang to have supper with them. Mina doesn't seemd pleased with it, especially regarding what Hwang remarked on her that afternoon, by the well.  
  
Hwang didn't mind her as mina's father was talking with him about his immediate leave for the Coastal defense. "Hwang , you're always welcome here, whenever you return from The costal defense force" Sueng myong said.  
  
"Sensei, Thank you, but It's enough already I'm so grateful you took me like your own son, not only a student" Hwang remarked  
  
"Why shouldn't you be?.." Seung myong said, mina looked at her father questioningly "Mina. I think you should beaware of this.." His father said Mina adjusted her seat wondering what was her father was going to say.  
  
"Sensei, It's not necessary." Hwang exclaimed, Seung myong patted him on the shoulder. And looked at mina. Mina felt uneasy, it doesn't seemed to sound good  
  
" Hwang, you will heir my position to look after the dojo"  
  
"Why Him!..I'm you're daughter" mina was surprised  
  
"Mina. It's yours too" Her father began , hwang felt uncomfortable to what will his sensei was going to say.  
  
"Hwang, mina. I bless you both with my consent.. but for now I chose hwang for you" Her father said, mina chuckled and remained motion less, hwang can't even looked at her, feeling embarrassed as well. "Sensei, I'd better be going, I'll be back tomorrow" Hwang insisted  
  
" Father, why.. Now I'll just know I'm bethroed? Letme prove my self to you,.. I have plans.."  
  
"Hwang will take care of you!"  
  
"I don't need to father, beside I'm determined"  
  
"You're not to face such things, whatever you're thinking"  
  
"am I no good because I'm a woman?" her voice began to change into a weaker tone  
  
"mina, don't speak to your father that way" Hwang said to her  
  
"You don't know me.. Even about the soul edge!" Mina shot back at hwang  
  
"What foolishnees is this?... what Soul blade. MINA YOU'RE STUBBORNESS IS GETTING TO FAR"  
  
"Father I have no Intentions. of Searching for the Sword"  
  
"No intentions YET!... nothing would please me.. but to see you act ore like a lady" Seung myung lowered his voice and sighed . mina tried to control her tears.  
  
" I apologigize, I should get some rest, good evening gentlemen" Mina stood up from her seat loosing her appetite. She doesn't seemed pleased.  
  
*+*+*+*+*  
  
"I have to prove I'm worth everything not as un capable, but I can dream more to it" Mina's thoughts swirled in her mind as she looked at the stars in the sky, tears trickled on her cheek "Why does everything should be decided before me.. Why him? Even hwang would think I'm just another weakling girl.. Not I'm not, and I don't wish to stay with him, he doesn't think of me as a woman either, but a little girl!' Mina eyes gazed at the small pond outside of their home and she threw a small pebble in the pond.  
  
"I. do believe you" Hwang appeared behind the porch.  
  
"What are you doing here?.what about it ? you believe about that sword?" she looked at him coldly Hwang made his seat by the pool beside her " I believe in that too..Don't make a fool of yourself" Hwang said at her, mina gave him a smirked.  
  
"Mina.. I'll be leaving this is my last night here.." he said  
  
"So?. leave if you want..fifnish yourplans."  
  
"Before I go.. Don't do anything stupid..while I'm away, I'm sworen to protect you"  
  
"Since when did you care? You didn't think of me as a woman either. just like a snotty little runt!" she mumbled  
  
"Mina." hwang pinched her cheek and smiled, "Aww!! What's that pinch for.."  
  
" Every day I watched you telling those kids your stories, I followed you whenever you go to the market.. I believe in you.. About that soul edge.. that's why I'm going to search for it." Hwang said  
  
"I'm going to search for it!.. You know I'm planning to do so. and don't try to stop me either!" mina said  
  
"No.. and I'm going to stop YOU!" Hwang gave her a sly smile and pinched her cheek ,mina shoved his hands away from her "That's painful! No you're not getting on my way!" mina yelled at him, hwang just laughed  
  
"Who's gona stop me YOU?... I know where to find it..." Hwang smiled at her, it was the first time mina saw hwang made a conversation with her practically, he was acting sweet.. "I'm going to miss that cute face." Hwang looked at her eyes deeply , it made her uneasy..  
  
"He's just making fun of me.. even teasing me!" she said to herself.but her eyes met his that indulged her thoughts into him..made her feel awkward.him looking at her like an attraction " Don't look at me that way...It's make me feel uncomfortable" mina exclaimed.  
  
Hwang stood from his feet and took his pack and turned away from her. "I guess.. I should be expecting you soon... I know you're persistent ..... That's what I like about you" Hwang said as if he was sure she would be doing it so and left  
  
Mina was so surprised to hwang..." He knew what will I do..I'm not un capable, let's wait till he sees it!, .. he's even trying to flirt with me too!!!!" mina said to herself, but part of her felt warm in the depth of her body... she was blushing thinking off hwang's.. now she's beginning to like him. just when he left.  
  
*+*+*+* To be concluded 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Hwang sung Kyung, I presume." An tall man awaits hwang as soon as he arrives the port the dock the departing ship heading to the costal defense HQ, It was Commander Lee shun Jin, who personally greet him upon his arrival, he notified hwang about his recruitment which hwang volunteered, personally, he too was also an old comrade of seung han myong, mina's father.  
  
"I see, Seung han myong, wrote to me that you'd decided to volunteer, he said, you're a good student of his. all in the statement of recommendation." Commander lee shook his hand and patted him on the shoulder. "Thank you sir, I'd be at service." Hwang remarked politely . "well, I've never heard much from Seung himself. But I know he'll send the best..Unfortunately.. I have things to attend to. I'll meet you at the next harbor where the ship swill arrive after 3 days.. you'll have to prepare some adjustments as well during the travel .Yavin dao, the captain of the ship is waiting for your report hwang.. I reffered you to him, go ahead, he's been expecting you.." The old man left hwang together with his men.  
  
Hwang looked at the large ship infront at him while he tilted his back pack to the other side of his shoulder adjusting the weight. And he looked back behind him staring at the empty street where he came from, thoughts of Mina and his father came into his mind. Hwang shook his head snapping out from his thoughts, he's already starting to think of his master's stubborn daughter.  
  
Hwang went into the large ship, Hwang reported to his new Master Yavin Dao, The captain was timid and strict, Hwang is not surprised, because he can easily adapt himself, he was disciplined and calm unlike his crew mates who reported with him gave him an expression of stubborn barrel drinkers. They were dismissed after their orientation of rules preparatory during their departure within 3 day. hwang went to his cabin and unloaded his things into the empty plinth, he sat down and removed his shoes and his coat ..  
  
"What a relief!" Hwang sighed and he lied down on his double deck bed..  
  
"Who are you roommate?" Hwang notice a bludge of the mattress underneath him, someone is lying on top of his bed. He slide his head underneath the mattress and huh..  
  
A long braided her tangled at the edge of the mattress above!  
  
"WHAT THE!"  
  
"Hwang!" Mina's face suddenly appeared above him, ahe quickly jumped off the Upper deck and hugged hwang excitingly "I found YOU!!!!!!... now I can get the soul edge!!" she almost made him choke, Hwang was definitely shocked his eyes widened "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE MINA!"Hwang panicked and quickly sat up and took her hands off his neck..  
  
"NO NO No!.. You're going home!. You're going to cause me trouble here.. this instant!"  
  
"NO!!! I took me a hard time to track you down here, being repacked in a large barrel!" she grabbed on the collar of his clothing "let me go!! I'll stay here find that sword!"  
  
"And what can you find here!!!.. You're going home!" hwang scolded the stubborn missy. Mina tried to struggle her arm from his strong grip.  
  
"Anchors. away!" a sailor yelled coming out from the window. the ship was just getting to sail!. Hwang looked at the window and noticed the boat was already moving  
  
"You must leave NOW. I'll make you.or you'll be a stow away here!" Hwang pulled her hand but mina bit him  
  
"AWWWW!!!"  
  
"I'm not GOING HOME!" She strongly remarked on him, hwang was really upset, he tried to grab mina, but she was small enough to avoid him he swoop again and caught her legs, that tumbled both of them on the floor. Causing a large noise. Mina tried to kick him off she'a really getting to his nerves.  
  
"YOU!!!! Stubborn BRAT!"  
  
"Ah kid am I!!!!! I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE!" mina yelled at him, while hwang crawled above her and grabbed hold of her arm, mina inhaled catching her breath but hwang's grip was so strong for her.  
  
"Let's see, if you can escape me now!" Hwang exclaimed at her face.  
  
Mina froze like a helpless captive Hwang kept her from struggling, he was on top of her, his face were as close to mina, that instant ,she gazed at every contour of his face, his hair and his eyes, mina could feel his exhaling breath at they were just and inch away from each other he could feel his contoured muscles noh his chest pressing above hers.  
  
Hwang noticed it too himself he could smell, The sweet jasmine scent of her hair, and that pair of lovely amber eyes, he never noticed it before that very close, his lips were just an inch away from her luscious red ones. Unaware he loosened his grip on her, he was holding her skin, fair and soft. Both of them were stunned to a sudden stare of silence.  
  
He felt uneasy that made him blush and swallowed. He pulled himself crawled back away almost drawn to the tempting beauty he was just an inch away from a couple of seconds. Mina was also bright red and gasped.she felt a shiver down to her spine inside of the depth of her body. Both of them drew apart from each other un able to exchange words.Snapping out from the split second stare, Quickly Hwang grabbed back her hand , when she was about to run again..  
  
"What is this noise!... what is thing Hwang!.. a stow away!" It was the captain Yavin dao who just appeared behind the opened door.  
  
"Captain sir I can explain!" Hwang stood from his knees and saluted mina suddenly remained motionless..  
  
"Explain..! I thought. I expect better things from you Hwang sung Kyung" The captain's voice was not pleased almost yelling at hwang.  
  
"Sir, I apologize."  
  
"Silence!.. You stow away!" He yelled at seung mina and turmed back at hwang "And... a woman. in your cabin????" He added  
  
Hwang can't even reason out  
  
"Sir I followed my.... BROTHER HERE!..my apologies" All mina can say as an alibi, mina pleaded and kneed down , hwang was surprised and questioned doesn't know what to say, the captain turned his attention to hwang  
  
"Sir.. My apologies.. My sister ....followed me here, she thought I was Running away from home.." Hwang reasoned out , the captain looked at mina  
  
"I shall jump of the plank of the bridge so I can leave this ship Sir, my humblest apology." Mina suddenly began to cry..before him, hwang's crewmates gathered around them when mina ran outside of the cabin running. She was really determined to jump off the ship that sailed and almost very distant to the shore, mina paused and noticed she can't swim the deep sea but she climbed up on the ledge. Hwang froze, he can't even get her. Because of the captain " MINA!!!!!" hwang was very terrified.  
  
"Young Lady , get down from there!" the captain sighed and approached her reaching out his arm towards mina, indeed he was a gentleman, mina climbed down from the ledge and politely bowed her head to the captain.  
  
"Thank you , sir,.. It was very foolish of me."  
  
"Young Lady, I maybe a gentle man of my actions, but I'm strict with my policies here on my ship.. Are you ware of that that you are a stow away?"  
  
Mina just nodded her head. Hwang remained silent and embarrassed at the same time.  
  
"Please kind sir, If I can't stay here..I can be at service" Mina asked the captain humbly  
  
"You're just a woman.. My crew are all men, if I let you stay here, I'll not be easy for you".  
  
"Captain sir,.. I'll keep her acquainted so she can't to much trouble, under my super vision"  
  
"Captain, I've been working for years and used to heavy household chores, And I can cook , my dishes ,can be such nourishment for your fine crew , Captain. If you may please" Politely mina insisted, the captain was, moved by her determination to serve in the ship, he smiled and looked at hwang  
  
"She's a fine lady, your sister is hwang..I'll accept her in.. under my jurisdiction here. " "Aye aye captain, We'll be at your service" Hwang smiled.. mina was so happy but she limit her excitement and looked at hwang..  
  
"oh and hwang. don't let your sister wore that revealing clothes of her, these are all men, like wolves." The captain looked at each of his crew who was staring at mina "Dismiss! Get back on you places!" he yelled,  
  
"Aye aye captain, I shall dress up and fix dinner for a feast of hundred men.."mina saluted at him. The captain smiled.  
  
"Try to do something about Potatoes and eggs we have on board we'll see what you can do?" he said  
  
Mina nodded and headed back to their cabin as soon as she went in, Hwang slammed the door closed, he doesn't seemed pleased, mina felt embarrassed and sorry. Hwang gave her a warning cold look as he stood by the cabin window.  
  
"Now.. prove what you can do. just don't cause me trouble!... and please that outfit of yours, you're barely dressed with a piece of embroided cloth!" he shot back at her  
  
"What do you care.. I'm pretty with it!" she mumbled  
  
"Yeah, PRETTY REVEALING. Especially those LARGE THIGH OF YOURS!" Hwang insulted her. And went outside slaming the door shut off  
  
Mina frowned and protruded her tongue at him while he left the room.  
  
"Who says I have large THIGHS!.. and why do you notice it anyway !...it's not that BIG!  
  
**+*+*+*+*+*  
  
To be concluded 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Mina didn't mind hwang's disagreement, she was still determined and decided just to prove she can do anything better than him, usually she believes in herself, the rest of the crew didn't mind a woman on board especially pretty like mina.,  
  
she began to help scrub the deck, but some other gentlemen was kind enough to give her a hand. Maybe just to watch her work The only thing that makes her uneasy is that wherever she goes hwang checks on her, just like a brother watching a little sister, to keep her out from some perverts they hardly know.  
  
Hwang appears behind her while she was busy scrubbing the deck floor, kneeled down almost exposing her slender legs. He folded his arms and gave them a warning glare to stop from "Sight seeing". His fellow crewmates then return to their own tasks.  
  
"MINA~!. " Hwang pokes on her thigh  
  
"WATCH IT! PERVERT!!.. Can you please leave me alone! "said an angry Mina  
  
"HEY!.. CAN YOU BE MORE AWARE!. YOUR SPECTATORS ENJOYED WATCHING YOU SHOWING YOUR BEHIND LIKE THAT!"  
  
"I'M NOT SHOWING ANYTHING! WHAT DO YOU CARE!" mina stood up from her knees and threw a rug at him then, he clutched her arm. Hwang gave her a smirk "Just finish your work.. You got so many things to do tomorrow.. And be ~ self conscious!  
  
She didn't mind hwang but it really made her very upset, she finished almost mid night. It was very exhausting, there weren't any supper because it was the first night they navigated, but she was very hungry. Mina was very sleepy, yawning as she head back to her cabin, a bunch of drinking crewmates were still having a good time at the deck, they didn't bothered the tired girl they know she has a brother watching over her. Mina flung the door open, it was her relief seeing a bed infront of her, it was hwang's but he wasn't sleeping on his, instead he was on the top deck so mina could crawl easily to slumber.  
  
"Thank goodness." She mumbled throwing herself onto a large pillow while kicking off her sandals.  
  
"MINA?." hwang was still awake and began confronting her "YOU MUST GO HOME, I'LL TAKE YOU BACK, YOU CAN'T..."  
  
"I CAN.HWANG. I'M NOT A CHILD" she insisted  
  
"I KNOW.. BUT YOU'RE A WOMAN, IT'S NOT YOUR PLACE HERE'  
  
'GIMME A BREAK.. I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!!' she could hear hwang sighed deeply sounding as if he was having a hard time dealing with her stubbornness  
  
"Of course a tomboy built like a brick like you can take care of herself! What's wrong with you. You just can't leave your father that way!" Hwang's voice get's irritated because of mina causing him troubles.  
  
"I'm sick of this, so do whatever you want, I don't care!!" shouted Mina as she kicked the top plinth above her  
  
"You're just my responsibility, you're even childish..get some sleep!" Hwang answered and didn't bothered to argue with her  
  
Mina kicked hwang's top deck but he must be sleeping already *"Hwang you conceited..!obnoxious.. I don't know why father even asked me to marry you! I hate you!!!* Repeated in her thoughts as she clenched her fists.  
  
*Does he really think I'm that childish!?* Mina squeezed her pillow tightly  
  
* I know that it's not usual for girls to be fighthing, and that I'm a bit violent, but does that make me a tomboy? Am I really that childish ? I'm just trying to prove something * and a tears formed in her eyes * he'll see! I'm going to show him I can be better, I'm going to take his socks off, haha, he'll see!!!!! *  
  
Mina's thoughts drifted as she felt her eyes heavy and into sleep  
  
*+*+*+*+*  
  
Next morning before sunrise  
  
Hwang managed to woke up early, but it seemed mina woke up earlier than him, He wasn't surprised , he knew she is really persistent, thinking , she must be preparing in the kitchen.  
  
The captain called for hwang , he reminded him that when Commander Lee shun jin arrives, it would be a bad impression to him when he knows about mina, it was clear to hwang that mina should leave the ship before , things go to worse than he thought. And the captain gave him the responsibility if any unnesecarry action that could cause trouble around mina, it would be his responsibility, it was necessary because the costal defense force is no place for a woman , even as a servant.  
  
It was a bad start for hwang, after then he went to the ship's mess hall, it was a large ship after all , with the hundreds of recruits including him were having their breakfast already, hwang just took his own plate, he could see mina so pre occupied, he didn't bothered to ask how she was doing, because he has his limitations on board.  
  
"Are you sure he's your sister?" the kitchen tenant asked him while handling him his rations. "Why ask?"  
  
"hmph..chief.. a pretty girl like her, you two don't look alike, besides.I heard you're guarding her all the time."  
  
"Mind your tongue! Tenant!"  
  
"I've been watching you as you entered, I can tell your eyes are fixed on that one!" the kitchen tenant remarked, Hwang doesn't seemed pleased about it and quickly took off away with his rations.  
  
He sat on an empty table, hwang's eyes followed mina from every where she goes, from table to table serving potatoes to every crew, her face was full of soot due to the coal from cooking in the kitchen , even her hair was a mess and perspired all over her face, mina wiped it off and refixed her hair into a bun with a scarf.  
  
"Poor girl" Hwang sighed he felt he was loosing his appetite seeing mina making it hard for her. Then mina went over to hwang  
  
" I don't want it" he pulled away his plate just when mina was serving him  
  
"Com'n.brother.I'm fine" Mina gave him a sweet cheerful smile. That she usually do, hwang liked that spirit in mina inspite how hard, she was full of energy, actually he smiled back and squeezed her hand. Mina was surprised Hwang would be sometimes to harsh on her then, sweet?  
  
"Now...You like me???. a few minutes you'll get annoyed with me?' she exclaimed  
  
"You're persistent.. Don't expect anything girl." He remarked blantly, mina felt insulted and left hwang "Hey. why don't you.. give me an extra one!" a greedily bald man pulled her from her arm  
  
"HEY! Let me go! And I only serve once each meal is equally distributed!" Mina began to raise her voice  
  
"HEY GIRL!.. YOU"RE NEW HERE! DO AS I TELL YOU!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
He then began to pull her arm and disgustingly sniffed it , Mina was really harrased, As well as hwang angrily stood up from his seat and went to them, Mina pulled her arm and clutched, grabbed him at his neck that made him out of balance from his seat, and his fellow crewmates laughed at him  
  
"No one can lay hands on me!"  
  
" You're a tough one!" The large bald was about to gave her a blow , just when hwang grabbed his fist and with his bare hands trying to crush them  
  
"YOU HEARD THE LADY!" Hwang said trying to control his temper what he did to mina  
  
"What is this?!" Captain yao witness the unlikely confrontation. Hwang lowered his hands. It was really a bad timing for hwang, a few hours ago he was just reminded by the captain now this  
  
"Captain I saw.. everything" The kitchen tenant hurriedly went to the captain, mina sighed, at least she knew there's still someone concerned  
  
"Hwang. come with me in the office bring your sister" The captain didn't sound please about it.  
  
Mina felt embarrassed and tried to look at hwang's eyes, but he remained calm and didn't even looked at her.  
  
"Hwang.I'm.." but hwang didn't answered back .  
  
A sudden cold fear hollowed in her this is really not going to be good.  
  
*+*+*+*+* Ok at least I got a review, it's a bit ooc on hwang's part, but really he was always there for her. maybe soon, he will realize it.., actually I have to pause it from here , because it's a bit late , I'm supposed to continue the details, but since I'm getting dizzy, well I'll just attached it in the ff chapter.  
  
I don't know if I write it well?, that's why I took me too long, because, when I don't get reviews I don't think it's good, especially when I receive too much flames like before... Let me know I really need a boost here.(R/R  
  
But really. I Love this fan fic I'm previously writing.. By the way it would be a bit citrusy next. chapter, well just an sneak peak info about it. Firestarr 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Citrusy content , not really lemon  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Hwang. please let me handle this.." Mina insisted pulled his arm as he was heading into the captain's office  
  
"HEY.. Let me. And stay here." Hwang removed her hand and gave her a cold glare  
  
"NO!.." mina shoved him away from the door and instead she went in. Oh dear mina is really stubborn "MINA!!!! Open the door " hwang gets very irritated trying to control his temper, but she is really. persistent  
  
"MINA! You cause a lot of trouble for Hwang are you aware of that?" The captain scolded her  
  
"Yes sir, my apologies, I'll accept any suspension or disciplinary actions" Mina kneeled before him trying to apologize  
  
"Don't bypass my rules girl.. still you're a stow away in my ship"  
  
mina remained silent on her knees, " I'm sorry" some how her voice sounded as if she was going to cry, the captain sighed deeply  
  
"NO LUNCH FOR YOU TODAY, Clean the cellar , pile the carton boxes and rearrange thefood stock pile on the lower deck and scrub the upper deck as well as the the whole bridge, you may begin by washing the floor mops in the stock room. Now dismiss."  
  
Mina stood up from her knees "AYE AYE Captain!" she gave him a salute and smiled  
  
"Mina,..this is not just a detain punishment for you. Don't be thrilled about it"  
  
But mina just smiled and left the room, "mina!!! " hwang caught her arm as sson as she got out of the room,  
  
"What's the enthusiasm?" he asked , mina just protruded her tongue at him and smiled childishly and left  
  
"hwang.. May I have a word with you?" the captain called, and hwang reported in his office.  
  
*+*+*+*  
  
Eventually Mina,, she started cleaning and swabbing of the cob webs from the cellar and rearranged the pile of boxes, she was quick and tirelessly continued to her newly assigned duties. It was almost past noon. Mina didn't mind if she was hungry or not although she doesn't feel any tired from any of it.  
  
"Mina?" hwang went downstairs to check up on her  
  
'Hey, Pretty tomboy.. I brought you something!"hwang handed her a bag full of steam buns  
  
"I'm not hungry!" she exclaimed  
  
"hey com'n you should eat. and it's good, .. good thing I've bought it before I got on board, you should be prepared too girl" Hwang said as he took a bit munching one of the buns he handed.  
  
"NO. Thank you!" mina said reluctantly as she pushed him away from the stairway taking her pail and floor mop.  
  
"YOU'RE really stubborn!" hwang persistently handed her the bag and took the floor mop in his hands and went to the upper deck of the bridge  
  
"HEY! HEY!.. what are you doing?!" mina followed him , as soon as he started mopping the floor on the upper deck  
  
"Just eat... ok..I asked, the captain to guard you. you know there are lots of perverts here, especially you're the only female on board, I took the other half of you detention duties okay." Hwang answered her straightly  
  
"Even , on my own punishment you would even interfere!.... "  
  
"SO?!!"  
  
"ah... nothing?" mina froze, * what is it with him? * sat on the floor and finishes her lunch, * He's always getting on my way, but honestly it was really nice of him, he always knew if my exhausted already, but it always make me feel inferior! * Mina mumbled in her thoughts as hwang continued swabbing the floor, his sweat was dripping all over his face, His bare chest was beginning to shine from tiny beads of sweat running down. They formed tiny rivers that led to his waist, running over the ripples of his abs. * mina stop it! * she thought and pokes herself on the head.  
  
Hwang noticed and smiled at her " Are you okay?" Hwang took his pail and went to the lower bridge,  
  
Mina went up to her knees and grabbed a rug and a bucket she started scrubbing the other side of the floor herself to make her feel busy.  
  
A few hours later a dark rain cloud began to pour rain drops. Hwang stopped his mopping .  
  
"Mina let's stop for a while it's starting to rain already!"  
  
" Nope!, I have so many things to do. go on ahead if you want to" mina yelled back from above  
  
"She's really a pain in the neck!" hwang went to mina on the upper bridge  
  
" Get her inside! She'll get sick!" One of the sailors shouted at hwang across the other side of the ship  
  
"MINA!. will you just ..."  
  
the sight that welcomed him was something that he definitely wasn't expecting, as the rain began to pour already, mina was in all fours brushing the floor, the site wouldn't be surprising but the downpour made her clothes more revealing to every contour of her body , too revealing her blouse showing up her cleavage and her breast almost as if transparent underneath her wet clothing . Hwang gulped audibly, and as he did this mina turned and saw him, she stood up and stretched a little causing her breasts to bounce a bit . Her shirt was slightly damped with soapy water, which show too much of her chest.  
  
"Just go, I can handle this?..!" Mina insisted unaware of his reactions.  
  
"I...ah.. ok fine.. Don't get yourself sick!." Hwang turned away from her but hwang went back, somehow he felt uneasy with mina leaving her alone unaware again with her revealing looks, so he went back to her  
  
"Okay. I didn't changed your mind!"  
  
"Because, you're very stubborn!" said avoided looking at her , revealing beauty his mind was really distracted as he remained silent  
  
"C'mere and hold this ladder while I clean the upper windows, 'kay?"  
  
With this Hwang's mind got back to work and its first sight was Mina's bare legs, long, smooth legs. * M- ina?? Oh my God, she's..., and... oh my! Her legs...* Hwang thought as he hold the ladder, then he looked up and there were Mina's breasts bouncing and looking almost bare since her shirt was now mostly damped, the pretty revealing contours her shirt tightly, even the rain began to down pour heavily.  
  
"We . should stop, after all it's no good to scrub the windows while raining" he insisted  
  
"Silly, it better at least we don't need to bother getting the rugs rinsed " she exclaimed  
  
Meanwhile Mina noticed hwang's unusual reactions " what are you thinking?" she asked, hwang suddenly blushed and ignored her question , her clumsiness made her lose balance and fell off the slippery ladder, instinctively hwang caught her but since in was instinctively because of his current state of shock, both of them fell to the floor, Mina on top of him. He felt how her breasts were pressed against his chest. How her........body was pressed against his now- responding body.  
  
O. OH He suddenly had this urgency to hold her, grab her, that instant,  
  
* ~ WHAT AM I THINKING!, I'm not a pervert * So he just waited. Yes, waited till she stands up or something. But mina remained stunned right where she is.  
  
* ~ YOU"RE SO CLUMSY!!!!! * mina said to herself and with that thought, she lifted her head to Hwang's head level and looked at him, directly in the eyes.  
  
" I'm .. So sor..ry.." she said in a sultry voice and even in an embarrassing state  
  
She sat up Hwang was lying on his back and mina was now sitting in his lap, an noticed a lacerated wound on his torso from the ladder  
  
"Oh dear. you're wounded!"  
  
"It's just a cut " he uttered  
  
Hwang's mind returned from his senses, mostly because mina was just sitting on him, looking into a non-existent point. He became really aware of the awkwardness of the situation and again, found himself with no idea about what to do.  
  
She wipes the smear of blood on his wound it felt as is she was caressing sensually his torso Hwang just yelped as she did that Just then, Mina's eyes lowered and locked with his. Both of them could almost feel the emotions that the others eyes displayed. Both of them blushed, realization hitting them. What the hell is going on here??!!  
  
"MINA. I'm Fine!!!!" hwang pushed her off him, feeling uncomfortably humiliated And then, something snapped in mina's mind Slowly and timidly, Mina got off hwang and sit on the floor, facing the wall and not his face. Hwang sit and crossed his legs. Not a single word would break the silence. , "I... I-I better get going you're slowing me down." and she quickly stood up and left hwang  
  
* What? What I'm thinking! Ooookay, first... what are my feelings toward that stupid jerk? I know it's not just friendship, really what was that about? I hate him!!!.. argh!! I'm so stupid, he may think of me that clumsy!! While mina's thoughts drifted in her mind as he head back to her cabin  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
So? Please say something I need reviews, I don't know if I'd will give up on writing, because I don't know if I make it nice after all I have this flu.. I don't know if it is OOC already bear with me , I need reviews 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
--Citrusy content--  
  
hwang followed mina to the cabin upset , just when mina was about to leave the room  
  
"Oh my god , you're bleeding." mina placed her towels don on the plinth and inspecting hwang's wound.as he sat down on the bed  
  
"Look, just give me a clean cloth, and leave me alone, it will heal itself" hwang insisted  
  
"Are you knots. okay.And it's my fault you got this" mina said while pulling out a small bandage and a small medicine bottle from her pack underneath the bed.  
  
Hwang just scoot his seat as mina sat beside him tending to his wounds, she started to apply some antiseptic , although she felt uneasy , unusual to what she was doing, and recalling the awkwardness happened minutes ago. Her hands were shaking though but hwang hold her hand.  
  
"Mina ..I think.. You should go home.." but mina didn't answered back . Hwang didn't bothered to hear her answer " I'm fine . Mina. and thank you it's been so much" he said to her , she sighed as she continued bandaging his torso, Hwang held her hand off of him.  
  
"I'm fine." it was the third time hwang stared at mina's angelic face, he didn't noticed he placed his hand on her cheek, touching her rosy skin. and curled a lock of her hair on his finger .  
  
The moment was very much intoxicating his sudden feelings. mina's face flushed and she drew away her self away from him, just when hwang's drifting stare broke off, and became aware of his actions.  
  
Hwang hid his face underneath the shadow of the upper deck above him, as mina took her things and was heading for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to continue to work, and going to change to dry up my clothes."  
  
"With what? Did you bring a spare"  
  
"a.. I . forgot" mina said scratching her head  
  
"Yeah right!... I have a coat and shirt in my pack, you can use it. I don't mind"  
  
Mina went to hwang's things and took out his clothes he lend her. "Thank you" she said and and was about to go outside  
  
"Hey!Hey! .. Where are you going to change?"  
  
"You expect me to CHANGE in front of you?" Mina looked at him raising her eyebrow".  
  
"NO.. it's not like that!" Hwang stood up from his seat and looked outside it was still raining  
  
"What's bothering you anyway!"she asked  
  
"Hey. Okay.. it's your own risk, go hange some where, this people here are really having bad impressions about us." hwang returned back lying on mina's bed and turned away from here. "I'll just sleep okay..do what ever you want. you're very stubborn"  
  
"Hey that's my bed!"  
  
"So. you don't mind.. you're busy anyway.."  
  
"...hhhhhhhpmmmmmmmmmph!!!!!!!!!!... Okay! Fine! I'll just soak my self here! I can't even change here not in FRONT OF YOU!" mina closed the door  
  
"Hey that's not what I meant about it. okay okay.. I'll go outside!" hwang threw the pillow on the bed and stood up, then the lamp's flame suddenly lit out  
  
"NO. okay.. I'll just tie this blanket on both sides to the bed's pole and of the window, just don't leave me here. I'm.. afraid of the dark."  
  
"Whoaaah!! Hahaha, then you SAY YOU"LL FIND THE SOUL EDGE!!! WHAT A BRAVE little GIRL!"  
  
"Okay, fine!" mina tied the blanket as a cover then lit open the lamp.  
  
"I'm just kidding.." Hwang laughed and closed the door  
  
"No peeking or I'm going to kill you.."  
  
"As you wish. since I really can't see through it"  
  
he didn't bothered to look at mina since there's a blanket covering in between them, hwang reclined back on his bed and took back the pillow.  
  
"Mina..."  
  
"What?"  
  
'  
  
"Nothing.. Just hurry. up! "hwang almost chuckled his breath , as usual mina was not thinking enough although there's a blanket in between them, Hwang could see mina's shadow to every contour of her body.  
  
*oh..dear... she didn't even realized that light could make me see her changing. * hwang said to himself, but even fighting his feelings not to look, part of his mind felt a tempting indulge as mina's reflecting image behind the piece of cloth separating them seduce his attention.  
  
Every second made him uneasy when mina began to remove her top , clearly she wasn't wearing anything underneath her blouse revealing the roundness of her breast and even the contour of her nipple, and her perfect curve with her narrow waist line, as mina then took of her skirt ,showing more of the contours of her round buttocks Hwang swallowed trying to clear his throat, and didn't uttered not even a sound he really didn't took his eyes off mina's tempting shadow not even a blink. He felt a flush of fever inside him, a devilish desire fighting against his will and his own revealing desire for her.  
  
"You're too quiet.. are you sleeping hwang?" Mina felt uncomfortable with hwang suddenly so quiet.  
  
* Desire for her... Mina. " he thought uncertain to what was he was starting to feel for her, he didn't expect that to come .He just closed his eyes pretended he just doze off, other wise Mina would get disappointed.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Hwang did felt asleep he opened his eyes he was all alone in the room mina wasn't there. The rain has stopped it was dark already Hwang quickly got up quickly he forgot he was also under probation sharing mina's tasks.  
  
He found mina who was busy herself in the kitchen washing pots and plates, hwang noticed she was very exhausted already.  
  
"Oh hwang you got up already.." Mina looked behind her shoulder at hwang's direction  
  
"Mina. I think you should rest" the kitchen attendant insisted her  
  
"I'm fine I still can handle this.." mina still smiled but she can feel her extremities were shaking already, her vision began to blur around her , loosing her balance she could only saw hwang immediately caught her as she loss her balance.  
  
"Hwang ..she has a fever already"  
  
"She worked under the rain this afternoon, must have made her very tired".  
  
"You should take her home.. She doesn't belong here she can't do all of these". kitchen "I know. she's not your sister.. The way you care for that girl ".the kitchen attendant smiled. But hwang ignored her comment and took mina in his arms and went back to their cabin.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Hours later  
  
Mina opened her eyes... she saw hwang's face over her "huh.. What happened?"  
  
"You collapsed. hush.. Get back to sleep" Hwang whispered lowering his head on top of her face, it was very kind of him to carry her back to bed that way, mina felt uneven cold cramps inside of her. In his presence devouring her mind.  
  
"mina. I'ved got to take you back home"  
  
"No!" she said displeasingly  
  
"Don't make this to hard for me" hwang wipes her fore head with a small damp of wet towel to lower her fever. .her braids were untangled making her hair lossen up.  
  
"Hwang.. I have to make a stand for myself to prove im worth, it's my own risk to finf the blade" she added  
  
"mina." hwang combed her hair above her forehead and held her hand  
  
"Commander lee will be arriving tommorow.."  
  
"Father's old comrade?" she asked  
  
"You know him. see he will recognize you, so I have to take you home, this is leading you to no where" hwang said  
  
That instant mina remained silent for a moment as hwang tucked her to bed and went up to his own bed above the double deck.  
  
"Hwang. am I trouble for you.." she asked before going to sleep  
  
"Mina.. You're my responsibility" his voice didn't sound like he was pleased, it was pretty clear he was annoyed when mina's around  
  
*What's troubling him... after all. why do I have to stick up with him * mina curled up clutching her pillow against her thinking , that she have to do something, or she would be sent away if she doesn't do anything, there was nothing for her to do on the ship.  
  
Mina waited for Hwang to be reaaly asleep and slowly she silently went to his things.  
  
*I saw a map in here somewhere * mina wondered while searching in his belongings then there a small old folded paper mina opened it, a map , eventually it's a large sketch of a part of Europe.. partly a mark near china heading marked on the thubtan lands north of India  
  
"It's nearly east, must have must a suspecting site of the blade , I must go to there tomorrow before the ship docks, I'll leave for the next ship heading for china.. after that I'll make plans ahead where to." Mina carefully tucked back hwang's things in place. And by the middle of the night mina silently prepared her things, it was before early dawn, mina looked over hwang sleeping deeply . Mina sighed she felt her heart began to feel empty inside her she's already starting to miss him.  
  
*Miss him.. Yeah. somehow I do. forgive me hwang.. thank you for your kindness.. * mina placed her yellow scarf beside him along with a piece of her jade earings and folded it in between it.  
  
Mina took her zanbatou along with her as she crept out of the cabin and went to the lower bridge, the was a watch out above the post but, luckily for her , the watchman was kinda drunk , he must have been drinking last night.  
  
Mina lowered a rope ladder near the plank as she untie a small boat docked at the ship. And off she goes.. paddled across the waters heading to the next shore, it was till dark, but until mina was far off to the site of the ship when she arrived at the pier the sun peaked in between the mountain's of korea , the young maiden quickly made her way to the next departing ship heading for china, mina looked back over the ship where she came from  
  
* Hwang...* she whispered, The Heart and soul of this young heroine was very brave but still part of her was left behind  
  
*+*+*+*  
  
Thanks Vulpecula for the review sorry I didn't update that instant, I was thinking how to write it down.  
  
Now this part. well she's on her own.. You'll see what happens, maybe you have already an idea where the next chapter leads to.. lets see next R/R  
  
Firestarr 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Mina's eyes stared at the empty from the small window inside her cabin, she curled up into a seat on her bed with hwang's coat he has given her yesterday before she ran away from the costal defense ship. Part of her felt regression leaving without saying good bye made her miss him more. "Miss him more. what's wrong with me?" mina clutched her knees closere to her ,like a lonely child hook sitting in the corner of her bed, she could smell hwang's manly scent from the coat wrapped around her.  
  
*Hwang must be worried about me..maybe by this time he must have sworn to find me.?... nah.. Someone as childish as me..? Hwang is too preoccupied * Mina's mind drifted into a void stare at the window and remembered leaving a piece of her earing and yellow scarf back at the ship  
  
* What's wrong with me... I don't have to be regretful for everything.. Thinking much of him...Father must be very worried.maybe Hwang will find me.. he can't defy Father... Father even set up an engagement between us. He wants hwang to be his son?. or someone to watch over me. a brother or a spouse..SPOUSE?. what am I thinking!!!! *  
  
Mina removed the coat and threw it across the bed. Realizing herself she was thinking about Hwang from the moment she left for the next ship departure to China , Until then. Mina glared at her reflected image on the window. *I'm pretty am I? Why am I not.. What am I worry for!!!!. I can find another decent man for me, NO one is going to tell me! * she said to herself  
  
Suddenly a strong impact shook the ship in sideways something that has hit the ship "WHAT WAS THAT!" mina leaped from her bed taking back her balance on the floor. "PIRATES!...!" someone yelled from outside. Mina quickly took her pack with her and her Zanbatou, she was about to leave and went back to the bed and took hwang's coat with her.  
  
Mina got out of the room, the other passengers where in panic, this is what she was afraid of, Japanese pirates, must have been those invading the coast of her country.  
  
When she got out on deck. Some passengers where capture others jumped over board, armed viscous looking men were taking over the whole vessel, mina clasped on her Zanbatou as some armed men charging their aim towards her , Mina hovered in the mid air as she sprung her scarlet thunder blade unto a circular blade smackdown, that over thrown a couple of her enemies across her, then another pair of attackers went towards her, sprint her legs backside and swoop her zanbatou vertically as she jumped across them hitting the two armed men injured.  
  
"She's a tough one!" a pirate remarked clenching his fist on his sword "We're not to harm,. we just need supplies" His fellow comrade halted him.  
  
"You're men are despicable!.. release those innocent passengers!" Mina Yelled at him.  
  
Mina swoop her blade across him as he blocked her attack with his nunchakus.  
  
She went to a back flip making her way above him as she began to smite him down with her blade again, when he was about to dodge I mina fakes her move and knocked his legs of balance. The pirate quickly avoided her weapon and managed to whip his nunchakus from her unguarded side and hit mina on her arm.  
  
"I was almost surprised by your strength ,too bad , you're not that as I expected woman!" he gave her an insulting smile  
  
Mina continued to block her zanbatou against his clamoring nunchakus trying to make her off guard and again the pirate kicked her of balance with is weapon knocked mina down. As the pirate flip back his nunchakus clasping back in his arm stopping his fight "that would be enough. My lady" the pirate offered his hand to get mina up to her knees.  
  
"My lady.. You have our intentions wrong.we're not to harm. Were just here to take our needs.."The man said mina punctured his arm with the tip of her blade.  
  
"Thieves!" She added, shoving his arm away from her  
  
suddenly another ship appeared hitting the passenger vessel, the whole ship was like a battle field .  
  
"It's De leon Cervantes!" A pirate yelled from across, knocking the ship out of balance. "Free the passengers. we don't have to deal with them!" He yelled. Unaware Mina quickly managed her way as the pirate was able to caught her arm.  
  
"My lady.. You Fought gallantly. go your not supposed to be here. may I have your name?" he asked  
  
"I don't give my name strangers.." she shook his hands away from her arm  
  
"On my honor , Can Maxi know the name of his challenger, it's my first time to fight against a woman.. and a strong one" he remarked  
  
"Mina.. Mina Sung Kyung" she answered  
  
"Korean.very well. go now"  
  
Just then Maxi quickly let go of her arm , as she made her way to the side of the ship taking off with a small boat.. she paddled quickly to avoid the battle. It was alarge ghostly ship that attacked the passenger vessel. Pirates versus pirates.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Mina paddled her way for hours , far across the deserted scene of sea water until the sun set across the ocean mina find herself to the coast of her destination. "China!!" the tireless young lady excitedly got off her raft and took her things with her..  
  
The Port was filled with vendors, it was almost sunset the sky was orange and blue up in the horizon..  
  
"Okay..whew.. what a mess I ran into.." Mina started to look into her pack, searching for money.  
  
"Oh no. I don't have money left..Oh dear what next." Mina began to worry troubling her mind she continued walking, and sat on a small empty bench just around the corner of the busy night market.  
  
She took out the map and looked at it's detail  
  
* Now, where am I headed? * she said herself, a sudden awareness of a presence peeking behind her, disturbed her she quickly closed and folded the map and placed it back in her bag, and quickly looked behind her shoulder, no one was there just an empty corner.  
  
Mina quickly went back walking her way out of the market, slowly she turned her head slight from her back. someone is following her?  
  
"excuse.. I'm sorry" she heard a man's voice must have bumped someone from the crowd behind her.. Mina was alarmed someone IS really following her!, mina began to ran quickly!  
  
"WHO THE HELL WAS THAT, HWANG OR THAT PIRATE GUY?. NOW SOMEONE IS STALKING MY TRAIL!" Mina felt fear and suspicion as she continued running. She could hear the footsteps that was following her began chasing her as well. She ran quickly she didn't look back.  
  
She got out of the crowded night market and making all her way out to an empty street she stopped and looked back, alerted armed with the scarlet thunder in her hand  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON"T HAVE MONEY IF YOU WISH TO ROB ME!" mina yelled, at the corner of her eye she saw a shadow movement his behind a dark corner behind a pile of old barrels. Mina was sure her stalker hid himself behind that side  
  
"MAYBE YOUR HIDING SOMETHING?!" a shallow woman's voice said from her behind before she was able to turn to looked over her direction distant from her suddenly a spike of a blade slashed to the side of the leg. Mina was able to avoid the unlikely attack, mina leaped over to the side and found herself on top of a large crate , she kneeled down holding her lacerated wound on her leg.  
  
"That Must be really painful wanderer.!" Said by a tall woman, she was nearly about older than her , caucaisian, with a short length silver hair, with a voluptuous beauty and body, Mina sensed great danger over the insane presence of that woman.  
  
"I have nothing to give you! " Mina Fearlessly yelled at her  
  
"Fool!... you're lying" The insane woman prowls the mist in between their fight as she hids herself into trickery before Mina's sight. Mina jumped over the center of the empty street  
  
"Show yourself!" Mina shouted ,she heared her devilish laughter , suddenly a chain of spike blade appeared towards her, With mina's quick reflexes she was able to block her chains as the mist began to disappear, mina managed to swing her twisting zanbatao against her challenger, it hit against her enemy's shoulder that took her off balance.  
  
Mina circled her scarlet thunder into her hands as she playfully twisted her weapon and smite her enemy again on her other side, following mina's kick and she flip back over mid air, her attacker was about to counter her move, but mina fakes her next attack instead she leaped above her and giving her a vertical thrust behind that thwack her zanbatao behind her opponent. Then mina jumped over her again and now stood before her, as her opponent defensibly stood up from her knees.  
  
"Have enough! " She gave her a smirked  
  
"You thought you can out smart me rat!" the woman striked her sword at mina, unaware mina was able to dodge her strike but her zanbatao slipped off from her grip and flew across her, causing mina to loose her balance. Her opponent pointed her sword against her face " You know. my sword can elongated slashing thru your skull, I'm going to kill you gracefully if you want to!" she laughed, then was about to strike at her again, this time causing her sword to glow which was about to change it's form, Mina wasn't able to move.  
  
Suddenly another attack hit the sadistic woman off her balance causing Mina to crawl back.  
  
"IVY! YOU WITCH!" a young man appeared behind Mina's opponent, he sprung his rod against her, just when jumped backwards avoiding it,  
  
The unlikely stranger leaped over Ivy , as he shifted his Kali-Yuga to her inattentive side and he swirled his rod hitting her, causing her to fall of from the edge she was standing. Ivy fell on her back  
  
"This is not the last time.. Kilik!" Ivy instantly vanished into the empty dark corner of the street.  
  
Mina sat motionless as she witnessed the stranger appeared who must have been the one following her, he resembled more like Hwang but a bit younger ,especially when he saved her, He has a scar on his cheek ,and he has a same weapon same as Mina's scarlet thunder, but this man was more friendly and was really good looking though like Hwang but a different way. Kilik turned at her direction and lend her a hand to get up.  
  
"Why should I trust you?" she rejected and pushed his hand away  
  
"Because I saved your life.. wanderer!" he answered  
  
"You're following me have you!" Mina looked at him unpleasantly raising an eyebrow at him as she took back her zanbatou and aim the blade tip at his face  
  
"Don't point that on my face!" kilik pushed it away from his face and took a step back  
  
"Why are you following me?"  
  
"Not really, I suspected that Ivy will follow you, she was on my trail these past few days". He answered politely  
  
"I'd almost admired you back there, when you attacked that woman.. But it's not good enough.. you've lost to her..." he laughed and offered his hand again to her.  
  
(STOMACH GROWLS..)  
  
"Oh I see, the little heroine doesn't have enough stamina!" Kilik laughed at mina  
  
"I haven't eaten since yesterday." She said embarrassedly looking away from kilik as her face blushed.  
  
"Com'n I'm harmless. I have a couple of spare money here. let me treat you okay.. a little Chinese hospitality!" Kilik smiled at her just then mina reached out her hand and listened to Kilik.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
To be concluded.. Of course I won't spill the beans of this story. I've just detailed the troubles Mina went in. obviously she misses Hwang.  
  
Reviews please. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Where are we going?" Mina asked Kilik as the left the small port town "To find food.. why? You still doubt me?" Kilik looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Really?. I think you don't have money to provide it?" She answered folding her arms looking at him questioningly looking at the middle of nowhere in an farm field outside the port town they left.  
  
"Me..huh.. " Kilik laughed "I can't let a lady starve.watch this and stay here" Kilik smiled and winked at Mina. Mina felt uneasy with Kilik * This guy is Pathetically stupid * saying to herself. Mina watched Kilik make his way into a small field of farmcrops.  
  
"Hey!!!.. "Mina was very surprised kilik just warned her to be quiet and stay low behind a small boulder. Kilik prowls into the field and pulls out a couple of carrots and cabbages planted on the soil.  
  
*Dam'nt he's STEALING!" Mina thoughts made her feel uncomfortable with the mess she ran into.  
  
Kilik took off his top coat and used it as a sac as he placed the vegetables he harvested. He tied it with a knot and threw it to Mina acroos a fence "Catch this.." Mina took the vegetables and trying to call back kilik to leave. But kilik didn't mind her as he went his way into a small barn  
  
*Stupid guy!. this is too much! * So then Mina hopped over the fence quietly and followed Kilik's trail heading to the barn  
  
"I told you, to stay there" Kilik whispered when he saw mina followed him.  
  
"This is too much, let's leave!" Mina whispered insisting him to go away. But kilik continued to sneak and opend a small basket full of hay.there were eggs inside.  
  
"Gimme your coat!" Kilik asked for Hwang coat mina was wearing  
  
"No!" she said  
  
"Gimme that!" his voice began to get louder  
  
"No!" Mina refused  
  
By force Kilik pulled her coat causing mina tripping over towards kilik, which caught her. "I'm sorry." Kilik felt akward when he caught Mina was too close for his comfort he could almost kiss her with a small distance between them. Mina crawled away from him and gave him the coat, Kilik didn't mind her and continued stealing eggs from the basket.  
  
"I'm going outside I'll wait for you there." Mina said  
  
"Shhhh.. I think were heard" Kilik pulled mina to hide in between the hay stack. Overhearing a someone heading to the barn.  
  
"This is very bad!" kilik whispered covering Mina's mouth with his hand to stay quiet  
  
"Who's there!" The farmer looked over near their location, luckily there was a mice that run across the doorway squeeking.  
  
"A mouse!" the farmer took out a small rake and started to hit the mouse as it ran outside the barn.  
  
Kilik peeked at the small wooden opening behind the stack to see if the ghost is clear, as soon as the farmer were out of site.  
  
"Let's go, before something else.. happens" Kilik quickly took off with Mina with theft items they took, it was dark already.  
  
Mina tripped over not noticing a small stone causing a loud noise outside the field  
  
"Damn't girl!" Kilik went back to her quickly tooked the bagful of vegetables that mina dropped and carried mina unable to stand, just when they over heard dogs heading their dirction.  
  
Kilik ran quickly carrying much load as fast as he can as they fled far away from sight.  
  
"Put me down!" Mina whimpered and kilik did so  
  
"What do you think you're doing!"  
  
"Hey if you're not hungry.. find your way. afterall you might get yourself in trouble!" Kilik remarked at her causing mina to get irriated, from being insulted  
  
"FINE!.. I DON'T CARE! I'LL GO!" Mina answered turning her back away from  
  
"Okay. you'll be caught by causing the dog barks back there." Kilik added  
  
(stomach growls..)  
  
"see.. Com'n it works for me rather than rotting in the streets." he insisted overhearing Mina's hunger. And they went to Ling - Sheng Su Mountain, where Kilik was residing on a small have completed hut , only with its roof top and a back wooden wall.  
  
"Sorry. This is my outpost for a while. it's not much a place for a visitor like you" Kilik said  
  
"it's okay." she answered looking over the surroundings. The hut is on a hilltop overviewing a small valley and river and old ruins of a small temple engulf in a small cliff like a place underneath a cave  
  
"What's that place?. it's beautiful" Mina pointing over the direction she was looking.  
  
"It's not really interesting."kilik said sounding like he didn't want to talk about it. Mina looked at him he seemd like quite disturbed about that place she asked.  
  
"I'll do something with those veggies and eggs you like?" Mina offered and took the ingredients from the loot they took from farm.  
  
Kilik took a small pot from the hut and washed it from the river bank below the hillside and handed to mina, they've prepared supper. Kilik seemed too quiet, while he help mina as he start the fire on the small pile of wood.  
  
"We haven't been Introduced properly.have we?" Mina began to asked to keep a conversation between them to avoid the awkwardness  
  
"Kilik" he said  
  
"I'm Mina.I'm from Chili-san, Korea. by the way thank you for saving my life back there.." She said  
  
"It's always my duty to protect someone like you." Kilik answered. Somehow mina felt he sounded mush more like hwang,she sighed and stared at the starry sky above her. Remembering how Hwang would always say to her "It's my responsibility to protect you".  
  
* I Hope he's okay.. I wish his wound has healed.. wonder if he has taken his supper, or is he sick?..he must have been to worried about me.. or not?. where could he be now. what is he doing? * her thoughts drifted thinking of hwang  
  
"...Mina.? hey. you okay?" Kilik appeared beside her that cut off her thoughts into reality  
  
"You okay?.. I thought you don't hear me.. You must have been in a shock this day". Kilik took the pot from her hand and they sat by the fire.  
  
Now mina remained silent as Kilik started his part of his meal with omelet and veggies they prepared.  
  
* I wonder how father was doing.. I feel sorry now I'm miles away from both of them * Mina stopped thinking and looked over kilik who remained quiet looking at her while she was thinking deeply.  
  
"Don't look at me that way. You hardly know me" Mina looked away and began to take her part of the supper. Kilik just laughed and smiled at her  
  
"There's nothing wrong looking to a pretty girl like you" He exclaimed  
  
Mina felt akward , Kilik was already starting to flirt with her, the guy she met a few hours ago. Mina just pulled out Hwang's coat and embraced it tightly  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm just praising you, what you did with that mercenary woman." Kilik said  
  
"Who's she?" mina asked  
  
"Practically.. I want to be honest with you, I saw you with that map you have, it directs to the souledge. Like you, I think your looking for it as well that woman, Ivy Valentine was her name." Kilik said  
  
"yes.. I'm in search with that sword, not to claim it. it would help restore the war over Korea" Mina answered.  
  
"Were on the same side, pratically, the soul edge is evil in nature causing the demonic power to the one who posses it. " he said as he placed down his bowl  
  
"I also ran away form home.. just to prove something I'm worth what I can do, especially for my father."mina said  
  
"At least, you have a home you ran way from." Kilik began to tell his the tale of his journey  
  
" I was found here on this mountain . the elders of that temple took me in as their own . I was trained, Martail arts began to be part of my life , not knowing who are my parents are. But all I felt was home in this place , the Rod became my specialty as my weapon of fighting similar as to your fighting skill with your own spear . By my sixteenth year, I became so proficient with the weapon that I was selected as the successor of the secret arts of the rod.  
  
One of the three sacred treasures Was that Kali-Yuga. Becoming the successor of the secret art meant that this revered treasure would eventually be passed down to me. Tragically there was a sudden incident before the night of the ceremony, the tragedy happen, that ruined my life." Kilik's eyes became teary, mina felt his sorrow that nests inside his heart then he continued..  
  
"..An elderly man found me the following morning till I realized, that night, a demonic presence eaten the whole mind of the residents of the temple , taking over control, I was one of them, Isaw every corpse still bloody fresh, which there was a insane butchering between the crowd of evil possession , I was the only survivor that night, I saw the Kali yuga in my hand that morning, and saw another sacred weapon the elder claimed that night.. Dvapara-Yuga.. Another weapon, that belongs to my foster sister.Xianglian just like me another orphan taken to the temple, she was like a sister to me..Till I realized, I was insane that night ,I didn't know I killed her.. With my own hands".  
  
There was a sudden silence between Mina and Kilik, Mina felt sorry for Kilik , now she knew what he was going through, She was still lucky, realizing her father was still alive.. and felt sorry leaving him behind without saying good bye. Mina began to cry  
  
"Don't be a sissy. I'm supposed to be the one crying not you!" Kilik sat beside her patting her on the shoulder  
  
"I should have listened to my father.. " she said  
  
"Hey. If you know you need to do something. why give up." Kilik smiled at her and hold her hand.  
  
Mina felt comfort beside Kilik, wishing herself if only Hwang could be like that giving her the courage of what she really is..  
  
"The only thing I must do, is to destroy the soul edge, the could root all this war and chaos..Will you help me?.. I believed in you.. You're stronger than I thought you were, so don't get bad impressions on me. keep the map.. as long we're heading in the same journey." Kilik asked  
  
"Okay." Mina wiped the tears from her eyes, and smiled.. it was the first time someone appreciated her, made her feel empty from hwang's absence.  
  
"Where's the elder?" She asked  
  
"The edgemaster left this place, looking for the soul edge, before I could, so I was left here, looking for directions, which I ran into you, along with that Ivy valentine, the Europeans also scattered in these part of lands, Ivy valentine was devoured by her insanity searching the blade for her own purposes, and the outskirts of the ocean, His father De Leon Cervantes has the same motivation, It was known that another knight was nearly in possession with it, Nightmare". Kilik told Mina the details  
  
"You are really in to this. okay, I'll help you" Mina said and yawned, it must have been midnight already.  
  
"You must rest..we have a long way to go tomorrow. I'll just stay here for a while to see f the place is secure" Kilik said  
  
"Don't stay up late". Mina went to the hut and went to sleep.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Hwang's memories haunts mina's mind, from the time she envies him, how his father would praise hwang. Instead of her, the time when she followed hwang when he was recruited to the Costal defense force , Hwang was really annoyed with her, when she tag along. ..that time, when hwang caught her from running away..  
  
*+*+*+*FLASHBACK *+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"I found YOU!!!!!!... now I can get the soul edge!!" she almost made him choke, Hwang was definitely shocked his eyes widened "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE MINA!" Hwang panicked and quickly sat up and took her hands off his neck..  
  
"NO NO No!.. You're going home!. You're going to cause me trouble here.. this instant!"  
  
"NO!!! I took me a hard time to track you down here, being repacked in a large barrel!" she grabbed on the collar of his clothing "let me go!! I'll stay here find that sword!"  
  
"I'm not GOING HOME!" She strongly remarked on him, hwang was really upset, he tried to grab mina, but she was small enough to avoid him he swoop again and caught her legs, that tumbled both of them on the floor. Causing a large noise. Mina tried to kick him off she'a really getting to his nerves.  
  
"YOU!!!! Stubborn BRAT!"  
  
I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE!" mina yelled at him, while hwang crawled above her and grabbed hold of her arm, mina inhaled catching her breath but hwang's grip was so strong for her.  
  
"Let's see, if you can escape me now!" Hwang exclaimed at her face.  
  
Mina froze like a helpless captive Hwang kept her from struggling, he was on top of her, his face were as close to mina, that instant ,she gazed at every contour of his face, his hair and his eyes, mina could feel his exhaling breath at they were just and inch away from each other he could feel his contoured muscles and his chest pressing above hers. When she looked into his eyes. his strong arms, clutching her. Mina could almost dreamt of him everyday...  
  
*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Wake up princess." Mina opened her eyes she was dreaming..all night and heard that voice she looked to her said and saw..  
  
* Hwang!!!. no.. it's not him...* Mina realized she was with Kilik, who sat beside her...  
  
"Where you watching me asleep?" she asked  
  
"Sort off.You were talking.." Kilik giggled, smiled at her and he stood up took his rod and a piece of cloth hung by the tree branch near the hut.  
  
"What did I say?" Mina sat up and stretched her arms  
  
"Nothing.. in particular. I don't know what you were dreaming about but interesting you is moaning." Kilik laughed  
  
"What..? "  
  
"Nevermind.." Kilik bit his lips avoiding to laugh so Mina couldn't get offended. And went to mina and touched her forehead "See.. You have a slight fever..I don't know what the hell are you dreaming about!"  
  
* Oh boy he must think, I'm having Those dreams. or maybe he though I was dreaming about him. This is embarrassing! * She thought  
  
"Forget what I said, You to come with me. I'm going to the Bamboo springs..to train myself"  
  
"Okay., I'll just get my self cleaned up the river bank"  
  
After getting herself cleaned, She went to the bamboo springs, overlooking the temple and where the beautiful sunset peaks out from the mountain, the lake was sparkling bright against the morning sunlight.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" Kilik remarked and sniffed the morning breeze before them.  
  
There were Tall bamboo poles over the water openings high above them like tall pillars.  
  
"Huh, you mean. You train ON those poles. How?" Mina asked wondering how Kilik does his routine.  
  
"Watch and learn." Kilik leaped and landed on a thin pole of bamboo, he seemed to be light as a feather as his mind concentrates keeping him balance high above the air. His one hand acts as the foundation of his weight making him steady upside down. And he suddenly jump backwards with a stunning double flip back causing him to land to another pole.  
  
Mina was really surprised she can't even say any remark  
  
"Let me try it!" she said with enthusiasm  
  
"It's not that easy.." Kilik hopped over the near pole to which she would jump.  
  
"NoT that way!!!!" Kilik caught her just when about she fell unable to stand on the pole, it was a risky task but kilik manage to carry Mina in his arms and he leaped over the edge of the ground where mina started.  
  
"Listen. don't think of the pole.don't worry about your weight, thick that your as light as you can be again. but I'll catch you for starters" Kilik hopped back to a nearby poll, just when mina jumped kilik grabb hold of her, It was really uncomfortable, mina was around kilik's arms, Kilik felt uneasy staring unto her eyes.and he avoided the moment when an attraction he felt towards mina.  
  
"ah. okay.. place your feet on the pole." mina followed focusing her mind. way from kilik's embrace, kilik slowly transferred to another plo.  
  
"There you see?." Kilik smiled at her. Mina was standing on a pole by her self. "I did it!" She said excitedly and noticed how kilik stares at her. it bothered her. Mina leaped from another pole. Almost took her off balance just when Kilik hopped to get her. And again caught in his arms.  
  
"Mina..." Kilik whispered, Mina was aware with his actions. Kilik was obviously starting to fall for her.  
  
"Kilik.what are you doing.?" Mina chuckled as kilik carresed her cheek and softly his lips touched hers. He kissed her!!!!! Mina pulled away and leaped to another pole.  
  
"Are you taking advantage of me?!!" Mina said in an angry voice  
  
"I'm sorry.. It's just.I'm lonely." Kilik remarked catching his breath that triggered his alertness causing him off balance.  
  
Mina was about to fall, then kilik again caught her.. *Oh dear not another attempt! * Mina thought.  
  
Suddenly the pole they were standing on was starting to fall apart!  
  
"What the! " Kilik jumped to another pole still holding mina then the pole they were standing began to fall off, mina leaped to another pole as well as Kilik then it stopped  
  
"WHAT was That!" Mina wondered  
  
"SOMEONE"S DOWN THERE ,..STOP CUTTING MY BAMBOO POLES! " Kilik yelled , then to where his stand the pole began to fall apart quickly Kilik leaped and was able to gain back his balance, there were still a thick mist below, Kilik can't see who was there below them  
  
"Show Yourself!" Kilik yelled below as he went back to the cliff and took back his Kali yuga preparing himself from his anonymous intruder. Mian wasn't able to move in fear as she saw a couple of bamboo poles fall off before them leaving kilik in the center with the single pole he was standing very far from mina  
  
"Is this a joke!" Kilik yelled furiously!  
  
Unaware to which Mina was standing , the pole started to fall off  
  
"EEEEKKK!!!!!" She yelped . " Mina!" Kilik shouted as mina lose her balance then suddenly Kilik's intruder appear catching Mina in his arms and landed to a pole before him  
  
"HWANG!" Mina Gasped as recognized her rescuer, Hwang seem to be in a bad mood, mina didn't have the chance to say anything, carrying her in a bridal style standing on a pole before Kilik  
  
"Taking you chance to a woman eh..!" Hwang yelled at kilik "I can play that game too!"  
  
"So you're the one who's chopping the bamboo poles off! Kilik started to twirl his Kali Yuga in his hands preparing for another fight.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
I don't know if this is stupid.. About Bamboo poles.. let me know..;) Reviews 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N : TY for nice reviews.. It took me a while what to decide with incoming updates  
  
Disclaimer : Don't own Soul Calibur characters belongs to Namco.. nor  
Hwang or Kilik.  
  
if they exist in real life. :p Can't even imagine what will be the  
stupid attempts I might do just to have them ^_^ (drools..)  
  
Here it is.. Sorry if you encounter some mistakes.. I'm not feeling  
well . bear with me.  
  
FireStarr  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Chapter 8  
  
*Hwang!!!!...What am I going to do?.. He followed me all the way here* Mina is really surprised.!!, she somehow knew Hwang would find her but, not expectantly knowing so soon.  
  
"Hwang. You're here?.." Mina said with joyous tone  
  
"WHAT MAKES YOU HAPPY ABOUT IT!...I'M TAKING YOU BACK" He shot back at her, he didn't sound pleased when he found Mina, it made quiet , he was in a bad mood and at a wrong time.  
  
" YOU TALK LIKE YOU CAN TAKE ME OUT THAT EASILY INTRUDER!" Kilik gave him an insulting smirked as he clenched his fist twirled his Kali-yuga, keeping his state of balance completely under his control on a pole he was standing on a pole.  
  
"..YOU TALK TO MUCH BOY! CALL ME WHATEVER YOU WANT..YOU'RE NOT MY CONCERN" Hwang answered back while clutching Mina in his arms. Currently mina was in no state to say anything shocked not even a word, to see Hwang followed her all the way to China? But in the middle of an unlikely confrontation, she was glad but Hwang didn't seemed to be at all.  
  
"LET HER GO!" Kilik warned him as Hwang turn his back away from him.  
  
"Don't turn your back on me!" Kilik warned him. But Hwang ignored him.  
  
Then kilik began to make his move towards hwang, Just then Hwang managed to leap to his side ,away from him charging attack, still holding Mina  
  
"stop this! You're going to get us killed." Mina yelped  
  
Instantly Kilik swoops up into the air behind Hwang with his approaching vertical strike, But Hwang draw his blue thunder even he was still clutching mina with one arm, and blocked his powerful slash with is sword. Then kilik leaped back away and was charging again towards them.  
  
"Damn't stop it you two!. Kilik no!" Mina continued to scream at them, trying to break free from hwang's arms. "Let me go!"  
  
, As kilik was near his reach, He Dodge his another strike and Hwang grabbed his arm , knocked his chest with his knee taking an upper slash of his sword causing his rod to threw out his opponent's hand. He kicked him off from his reach. Luckily it was a close call for kilik unable to caught Hwang's slash or it would have sliced his arm off. He then, was able to grab hold to a cliff meters away from his Kali yuga which was tossed aside  
  
"STOP IT!!!!STOP IT!!!!!!!!! " Mina yelped , Hwang took back his sword and shifted his carry over mina above his shoulder, "Put me down!" she struggled hittinh her hands on his back. as hwang took off leaping his way out of the bamboo poles, mina saw kilik charging towards them  
  
"Kilik It's a misunderstanding!!" Mina yelped but kilik threw out his rod hitting towards the pole, which Hwang was about to land on, causing Hwang to lose his balance.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Mina screamed as they fell but instinctively hwang was able to nail his sword plunging on a boulder that saved them from falling from the collapsing pole.  
  
"Mina Hold on!" Hwang pulled Mina's hand back up to his level.  
  
"It's not going to hold that long..! It's crumbling!" She gasped.  
  
"IT BETTER BE!" Kilik appeared from the cliff above them as he swoop down and caught Mina from Hwang.  
  
"Mina!" Hwang tried to reach a bamboo pole behind him as he did, he quickly pulled out his Blue thunder and swing his weight from the pole as he made his back up to the higher ground, he chased Kilik who nabbed Mina from his arm.  
  
"Kilik! Let me go!.. You don't understand!" Mina struggled from Kilik's grip  
  
"That stranger is going after you!"  
  
"YES! I . KNOW!!! HE's no stranger!" Mina exclaimed  
  
"Huh!" just then Kilik stopped from running, but Hwang caught Kilik , it alarmed him he tripped over , Mina flew across from Kilik's arm , she caught the edge of the cliff side high above from the river current  
  
"MINA!" They both shout in unison. But mina wasn't able to hold on  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" her voice trailed off as she plunged into the water.  
  
The two men dive into the river to her rescue, Hwang was the faster one who was able to dive into the river first. Hwang and Kilik swam into the strong current and back in the surface a couple of times. "MINA!!!!!" each of them called worried.  
  
*Mina.don't die on me! * Hwang's worry were beginning to cloud his mind as he continued searching in the river, he continued swimming, fighting against the strong current of the river and went towards the rocks, and saw a sight of her hand trying to grab on the rocks hitting against the strong current almost lost her grip climbing up to the rocks but she fainted, Hwang got there closer just in time before she almost drown.  
  
Hwang grab hold of her and together they swam to a safe shore.  
  
"Mina..!" Hwang lay her on the soil, shaking her face to regain her consciousness back, she opened her eyes and rolled over to her side, hwang percussed her back as she coughed out the water she engulfed that almost drowned her  
  
Mina sat and stood up from her knees hwang accompanied her as she regain her stance, but mina shoved his arm  
  
"You're stupid!.. You almost got me killed!" Mina yelled at him "awww.." She kneeled down and saw her leg was badly wounded, including the lacerated wound yesterday was very inflamed. Hwang kneeled beside her and inspected her wound  
  
"You heard me!" Mina yelled at him , but He didn't paid attention to mina's blabbering , instead he removed his head scarf and unfolded it causing his bangs to fall over before before his eyes, Mina paused and watched him , as he bandaged it around her wound to stop the bleeding and loosened her shoe just to make it easy for her to walk.  
  
"Hmph!" Mina moved away from him and trying to hide her pain she stood up but shaky.. Hwang held her over her shoulders. Hwang smiled at her , to her surprise Hwang bent over and kissed her on the forehead  
  
"See.. You can't look out for yourself. I must bring you home." Hwang said.  
  
Mina blushed and took a step back " You're trying to trick me again.. You heard me that's a NO!" She stubbornly remarked.  
  
Hwang held her arm " I'M TAKING YOU BACK.. YOU'VE CAUSED ME A LOT OF TROUBLE THESE DAYS!" a change in the tone of his voice, causing mina shook of his hand on her arm and took a further step  
  
"Mina! You're Okay!." Kilik appeared from behind the bushes and went to her, he noticed Mina's quarrel with Hwang  
  
"who are you anyway!" Kilik pointed his rod at Hwang's face , he pushed it away from him  
  
"Don't interfere boy, my quarrel is not with you' Hwang answered him blantly and he turned to Mina.  
  
Mina clutched into Kilik's arm "I'm Staying with Him!. instead of going home!" She yelled at Hwang  
  
"hmph." hwang gave them a smirk and folded his arms "You're pretty stubborn. You'll get yourself to trouble again."  
  
"Look she doesn't want you following her, you heard what she said!' Kilik exclaimed  
  
"What would you do?.. If you get yourself caught by authorities. you'll get Mina involved too, even stealing poultry last night" Hwang laughed  
  
"How did you know! Just leave us alaone.. I'll be fine with my journey!" Mina said  
  
"I heard A Thief with a wandering woman happened to steal crops from the farm supplies of The Emperor's army, news were in the village.it is so pathethic , I know Mina you'll getinvolved like that!" Hwang shot back.  
  
"Emperor's farm crops!. Kilik of all the places!" Mina poked him on the shoulder  
  
"I Didn't knew about that, If I did I don't have the guts to go over their fences!" He explained  
  
"...Mina, Come with me..Now!" hwang exclaimed  
  
"NO. NO. I'm not coming Home!"  
  
"I warned you..! Don't rely your safety with that stranger!"  
  
"NO!!!!" Still it was mina's answer, suddenly they heard bark of dogs and guards..over the bushes  
  
"There they are those are the thieves last night!" The farmer appeared with some guard officials, they took kilik "Mina Run!" Kilik yelled at her, but when she looked back hwang disappeared * Hwang. where are you!!!! No! * then Mina fainted.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
*+*+*+*+Flashback*+*+*+*  
  
Mina's Mind  
  
* He's being to harsh on me.. He doesn't believe I can do these things, But Why did he bothered to find me here, all the way to china?... which means. he left the Coastal defense force. why?...Am I that important..to . him.. Huh!.. what am I saying. Maybe I was being to hash on him. all my life I grew up with Hwang, He was like a brother to me. even during my childhood days, he would accompany me wherever I go.. to my sensei who teaches me how to draw. "LOOK MINA IS ALREADY BETRODE, MINA IS BETRODE, MINA IS BETRODE !" some group of kids would say it at school, I cry..as my toys fell across the street, Hwang would pick them up for me and smile, He would pull out a frog from his pocket and threw it to my playmates to scare them away. and just laughed at them and brushed my tears away. .. Time passed between us.. Somehow..Things never changed the way he was there for me. when I'm in trouble" *  
  
Mina opened her eyes she was in a nice cozy room and saw a pair of lovely eyes looked at her and smiled, A girl sat beside her, she was about a couple of years younger than her, her short hair was clipped behind her ears, she wears a pretty floral Chinese top, but a sword hung aound her waistbelt, identifying that's she's is one of the Chinese officials that caught them.  
  
Patting her forehead his a warm towel and removes the aromatic incense on the bed beside where she lays.. "You feel fine already?. you fainted.. The guards were supposed to took you in. Instead I took you here.. you're wounded pretty badly" The girl said.  
  
"What's you name?. you must be Korean? The way you dressed?" She asked  
  
"Huh... Mina" She answered as trying to get up from her recumbent position  
  
"Don't sit just yet, rest for a while. I'm Chai, Xianghua.." The girl smiled at her.  
  
*+*+*+*  
  
I'll paused from here. I'll try to put it up to the next update, but  
I'll update soon, I just don't feel well a bit these days. (cough.  
cough..) It's cold here (sniff.. sniff..)  
  
For the meantime reviews please..... 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"Get some rest, then." Xianghua smiled as she went to the cupboard beside Mina's bed, and placed the incense in the drawer  
  
"Thank you" Mina said to her. "Where's my man I'm with.." She began to ask  
  
"Hmmm.. That cowardly fellow of yours.." Xianghua remarked looking away from Mina  
  
"I'm sorry for insulting him.. A Man should not let a lady get into trouble like you as yourself.. He paid his damages, which costs him to get released from prison custody. " She added..  
  
Mina didn't answer back somehow she felt embarrassed how this young lady took her in. "I'm just honest with my self , my lady.I apologize for insulting your friend" Xianghua said  
  
"I thought he doesn't have money?" Mina asked  
  
"He didn't have , He trade something for his release , the guards gave me this..which it made my interest agreed with his bargain, just an old map." Xianghua said  
  
Mina gasps...*MAP!!!! DAMN"T THAT KILIK! THAT SCOUNDREL! THIEF! *  
  
"... My Lady.. A visitor is here to see your guest madame" A chamber lady interrupted their conversation  
  
"What!.. Is it a man?" She asked  
  
"A Man my lady, He's very persistent too, He's at the gate trying to get in guard confronting the guards outside madame" the chamber lady nodded as she walk away and Xianghua followed her outside to the court yard  
  
Mina curled within the sheets of the bed ,worrying about the map * What will I do.. She took me in to safety, When Hwang finds out, I'll regret this for sure siding with Kilik.. Damn't Why did I trusted that lunatic!. That map is very important. That must be Kilik outside! * she thought . Mina sat beside her bed, although she was still injured and weak she will go outside to see Kilik.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"FOR THE LAST TIME! LET ME SEE HER! " Kilik yelled at the guards "Get Lost!!! Or we'll be force to throw you back behind bars!" A guard said pushing him away with his spear. Kilik's patience is wearing off inside him, clenching his hands and grinding his teeth as he walked away, not from a far he noticed a large tree bridging over the wall from the other side  
  
"If I can't get in. I can get over it. " Kilik stealthily creep his way behind the shadow of the large tree which was overlooking to the other side of the east wing of the imperial fortress.  
  
He climbed up and was able to land on the tower walkway of the structure Kilik hides himself behind the dark corners as he avoid passing guards before him,  
  
"That must be Mina's chamber!" Kilik went towards Mina's chambers passing across a small garden and went behind the chambers window.  
  
"Kilik!"  
  
"SHHHHHHHHHHH" Kilik warned her to keep her voice down  
  
"You left this.. Don't ever leave this behind again" Kilik handed her The scarlet thunder.  
  
"Mina. I'm Glad you're alright! .. I was.." (SLAP!)  
  
"YOU USED ME TO TAKE THE MAP AND YOU JUST EASILY GAVE IT AWAY..!" She yelled at him  
  
"I'm so sorry.. It was the only thing I could think off , to get me out of that cell!" He began his explaination to mina, Mina folded her arms and looked away from Kilik pathetically making his own excuses.  
  
"I'll get it back.I promise..!" He pleaded  
  
"And How would you do that!" Mina shot back at him  
  
"I'll do it my way." Kilik smirked at her "I'll use my charms over their master, I mean mistress, I heard she was a woman. whatever it takes!" He added  
  
Not do they know xianghua overheard them behind the corner of the corridor.  
  
* Really! What an annoying guy! * she thought.  
  
After their conversation Mina went back to her room , Kilik turned away thinking how would he patch things back to normal.  
  
"Leaving so soon?, looking for your friend?" a voice said  
  
Kilik prompt himself arming his rod ,after all he was a trespasser there he looked behind him and behind the shadow of the dark corner, appeared a lady , a child like face , although having a short length hair the innocence of her beauty made kilik remained motionless entoxicated by her sight.  
  
Xianghua pointed her sword beneath his chin "Intruder. Give me a reason, why shouldn't I pierce this blade into your throat!" She threatened him.  
  
Kilik wasn't able to move, over the persistent girl before him, he just swallowed and held his hands above him  
  
. "..please. I'm just here to see her.. I've paid my debt didn't I? Please don't point that thing on me.." He said, somehow Xianghua notice the purity of his soul beneath his eyes, his looks pierced into hers, She felt uncomfortable, noticing he has an attractive look, the way the moonlight reflected his eyes, and glimmered his manly broad shoulders and his messy hair , eventually Xianghua removed her sword away from Kilik. And took a step back to avoid noticing the captivating look of her trespasser.  
  
Guards appeared and were alarmed to see Kilik was able to pass their security, and began dragging Kilik away from her sight  
  
"No..It's not necessary, He got what he came for. Let him go. dismiss!' Xianghua ordered the guards and released Kilik and left.  
  
"Thank You My lady.. "  
  
"Leave, She must rest , she will see you tomorrow " Xianghua said.. Kilik approached her  
  
" My lady what's your name?.. " Kilik asked  
  
"I'm not to give my name to by passers.." she said  
  
Kilik reached her hand, Xiangua was surprised as handed her a small cattleya flower on her palm  
  
" I'm Kilik. And this is how I say thank you for being kind to Mina and setting me free" He said , Xianghua blushed He was very sincere to her and made her heart pound faster . Kilik walked away  
  
"Xianghua. " She said, Kilik smiled  
  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Kilik replied and continue through his way out of the palace court  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Mina woke up and saw her room was filled with the beam of golden light from the sunrise outside the window " I thought things weren't really happening. Everything was a blur" She said as she sat up, *I remember.. I was wounded.what a trouble I caused * she said to her self.  
  
She noticed her leg bandaged, she removed the bandage and saw her wound was dry, recalling it was from the river incident and her encounter when Ivy almost caught her whole leg. Mina took the bandage in her hands.. it was Hwang's bandana, still stained with her own blood from the wound, and she remembered how hwang gave her first aid to avoid the bleeding  
  
* I'm so stupid.! I'm the first one to blame, If I didn't followed him to the ship, took his own map, and even paired up with Kilik, I've should have listened to him, in the first place. I'm really in trouble, when he finds out.. he might think, I'm really no use, no good and nothing to prove whatever it takes for my father's honor * Mina fixed her bed , she was able to manage with less pain from her injury, she got dressed up and took her Zanbatao that leans over the corner wall  
  
"Well It's no turning back!" Mina said to herself and went outside and saw some guard officials, including xianghua gathered in the center courtyard.  
  
"Must be a drill" she said to herself * How could I get that map back. She's been kind to me and Kilik?. Well It's his problem.. Maybe Xianghua has its own purpose with it.. how come she knows about the importance of that map? * Mina wondered , as she was walking towards the empty corridor, she found herself near an empty shrine, in the middle of an empty garden.  
  
" this is beautiful! ,I thin it's a nice spot to think more clearly" ,  
  
She took a deep breathe, clearing her mind as she stretched out her arms, taking it as her warm up every morning, lounging her legs. Mina tied the bandana before her eyesas She stood up taking her scarlet thunder as she twirled faster and faster above her head, her eyes closed, blind folded with the bandana. concentrating, this is how she trains herself every morning  
  
She toss her zanbatao way twirling above her as she took a double jump and caught it in mind air. Mina spinned it again in between her arms switching it to her other side from her back and to her other arm. As she continue to twirl her zanbatao , tossed it above her now this time she rolls back and instinctively caught again. Mina went back to her old position as she twisted it (Clang) Something blocked her rod. Mina wondered as she was taking off her blindfold "Who's there?"  
  
"NO.. Don't remove your blindfold. That was really impressive.why don't you try it with me.." Kilik voice came from behind her  
  
"Oh it's the Map thief" mina laughed "Let's exchange.. what I've learned.. it's only self taught" she added  
  
"Okay." he said  
  
" Don't tell me where you are.."  
  
"Fine,.. let's make a deal, to every mistake you do,.. you know if you're off guard.. can I steal a kiss from you?"Kilik teased her  
  
"You, pervert!.try that or I'll fracture your skull!"  
  
"Let's see".. kilik's voice trailed off, Mina doesn't have any idea where he is.. Mina sensed He was just behind him then she swoops her scarlet thunder to her left side she felt a quick breeze, it was kilik who jumped above her  
  
" Ah.. ah.. ah.. I'm not there anymore.nice guess!"  
  
Mina quickly turns her scarlet thunder in front off her and hit his face "Awww!" it hits his nose  
  
"hahaha, going to steal a kiss aye.. ?"  
  
mina naturally was able to block his counter hit that clang between two rods. She felt Kilik was about to make his faking phoenix move , as he used his kali yuga that flips his bodyweight above her and was about to give a strong tap hit, mina quickly took a side step which his, fake move lead him to land where she knocked his legs off his balance.  
  
"GOOD GIRL, THAT HURTS!" kilik regain back his balance and caustiously leaped away from her. Mina laughed "You're just goofing off! " she exclaimed. Kilik took his Rod back in his hand this time he was serious, Mina was really not to be taken lightly  
  
"You're really remarkable ,girl..It was a mistake I took you for granted" He said. Kilik quickly rushed to his side step Mina, took the opposite direction of his move.. and their weapons clashed both blocks each others hit, "That's what I like about You.." He whispered Mina pushed him off.  
  
"Don't toy with me!".  
  
" I mean .. it.." Kilik's voice sounded so honest, mina ignored his sincerity and he was off guard , she took an upper thud that hit Kilik again, but Kilik countered her attack move and hit her right down to her knees.. mina fell off  
  
"Mina.. I'm sorry." Kilik rushed to her side. "Damn't Kilik . Don't lower your defense!" Mina pushed him out off the way. "Hey don't push your self you're good, I know I can tell" Kilik removed his Kaliyuga in his hand and went to mina  
  
"Okay. I'm not hoin to do anything stupid. promise"  
  
"Trust me."  
  
"Okay.."she answered. Kilik went behind her, he placed his hands over hesr holding her scarlet thunder, which took him very close.  
  
Mina felt uneasy with his embrace "Loosen your grip a bit here.." Kilik shifted Mina's hand lower from her grasp, Mina could feel Kilik's breath over her ears.  
  
"Are you aware too much mina, empty your mind, focus on one point.. it helps with concentrating".  
  
Mina followed Kilik's command as he guided her twirling her zanbatao backwards slowly  
  
." Focus mina okay. don't out your mind in your weapon, let your weapon follow your will. You'll see it's effective. Makes you move faster."  
  
Then she felt her Scarlet moves faster dancing in her grip, she felt a strong aura between her hand and her scarlet thunder, Kilik guided his grasp on her hand as he shifted her arms, side ways and he slid his hand removing her other grip for mina's one hand grip.  
  
"Toss it." He commanded, Mina threw it above her, then kilik took her arm and led it to her rght side to catch the twirling zanbatao.  
  
Kilik rolled away from her , to avoid the twirling rod, "Mina lower your body and transfer your rod across your legs" Mina followed as she lowered her stance , while twisting the rod, and it twirled playing across her legs, mina controls it with her feet , Mina took back again the twirling zanbatao from the floor and threw it acroos above her, she used her foot as she kicked it bouncing again in mid air, Mina followed her senses and she rolled back to her side gaining back her stance she took back flip as she took out her hand and caught back her zanbatao.  
  
"Whoah. See.that was brilliant.now attack me again." Kilik gave her an applause and took his rod again , as he adavance his move to her back mina sense it and flung her scarlet thunder, as their weapons clashed. Kilik stopped "Mina, How was that guy? " He asked  
  
"An Old friend.. his name was Hwang.. He was sworn to take me back home." She said  
  
"I Think that's not all.. Are you sure.. that's all.There's seemed to be a relationship between you two" He said as they continued training.  
  
".. Not really.. He's a childhood friend , one of my father's students"  
  
"So.. I see.. I can still have my chance..." Kilik whispered in her ear as mina pushed him away.  
  
"Look Kilik, I'm not interested in any of these."  
  
"You sure, But what makes you furious I just mentioned his name?" Kilik teased her. Mina randomly flinging her rod trying to catch kilik's presence  
  
"See,.. You're not even attentive in training"  
  
"STOP IT OKAY!. What makes you think you're perfect.. I saw you last night, the way you looked at her. hmph.. You like her do you?" Mina laughed  
  
Kilik realized she was pertaining to xianghua, that instant her image clouded his thoughts  
  
"Gotcha!" Mina was able to his him right above the shoulder  
  
"Now look, who gets distracted!" Mina laughed at him  
  
At the corner of his eyes he noticed someone was watching them by the doorway, When Kilik looked ovee that direction, he saw Xianghua peeking behing the wall, it alarmed her she quickly left, Kilik followed xianghua  
  
"wait!" He called  
  
"Huh.? Kilik you still there?" Mina felt he was gone, when she heard footsteps.  
  
"Oh I see I thought you quit already" Mina tied back the know of her blindfold as she prepared an attentive position to attack him.  
  
"Attack me.. what's the matter cat got your tongue?!" She said ,but he remained silent, Mina felt there was a change in Kilik's maneuver when Mina can't read where he is.. He shifted phases; side-to-side quick and stealthily, mina can't sense his quick actions  
  
"That's A new one, you didn't showed me before.." Mina felt a sharp presence to her side so she quickly bolted her zanbatao and took a leap on her left she swipes her weapon in mid range, but she was too slow or he was fast enough to evade it.  
  
"You're good kilik.....Com'n Talk. what's wrong" Mina sense something was different , still He didn't answered  
  
"Don't scare me kilik like that.!" Mina then was able the sprung out her scarlet thunder and (Clang!) both of their weapons clashed  
  
* A CLANG???.. It sound like a blade not a rod?!* Mina gasped, completely forgotten to keep her defense back, he quicly pulled her closely, with a strong grasp on her arms, stealing a kiss as he brushed his lips along her jawline . It scares out of her. She was able to pull back that caused only a smack of both of their lips.  
  
Mina slapped him that hit his cheek "Kilik You Pervert!" Quickly Mina pulled away and removing her blindfold. But she saw no one was there..  
  
"That pervert! He even took off! So fast " Furiously Mina marched her way out of the shrine and head back to the cabin quarters.  
  
She saw Kilik on the walkway,, he was talking with Xianghua. Mina notice how Kilik was having a conversation with her, she could see Xianghua giggle as Kilik was telling her his ridiculous jokes, or whatever it is, noticing the way Xianghua looks at him, he's already flirting with her.  
  
*What a womanizer!..* she thought "Mina!" Xianghua as she went to them,  
  
"Can I have a word with you?!" Mina raised an eyebrow at Kilik. Xianghua looked at him suspiciously "What is it something wrong?" He looked at Mina Questioningly  
  
* That's odd?... Kilik has a scar on his right cheek? * Mina was surprised, but when she slapped him , she didn't felt any contour mark of his scar, she can't figure it out because she was blindfolded.  
  
"What?" He asked her again,  
  
"Madame. Someone is here to see you.." A servant said , "I'll be back." She said t the two, But just before she was about to leave.  
  
"Chai, Xianghua,. I've spoken to the emperor." Her visitor said. It was.  
  
"Hwang?!" Mina was very surprised to see him as she went to Hwang and embraced him. Hwang embrace her back he notice the fiery look on Kilik when Mina hugged him, Hwang Narrowed his eyes and look back at him as Kilik left the scene.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
To be concluded.. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Xianghua notice the look on Kilik's face, Mina Introduced hwang to her, Xianghua could say that Hwang was no ordinary person just related to mina  
  
*So what is it? For me? * She wondered, why would Kilik react that way does he really about is Mina. Somehow Xianghua felt pity for him.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+* Evening *+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Kilik sighed, He was remained in his room sitting by the window, his head resting on his hands, watching the rain stream down the windowpane. He was bored . Kilik was thinking about the troubles he went to.. his ruined past life, his journey with the wandering girl, yet he felt something for mina, but Hwang interfered.  
  
*who is he?.? * all that he could ever think off.  
  
* Why does these things happen to me? *  
  
Thinking of Mina made him smile. Her fair hair, her eyes, everything about her made him feel warm inside , he closed his eyes but somehow the image of his dead sister xianglian appeared in his thoughts, for all he could ever imagine is being alone for quite sometime, Xianglian was always there for him. Xianghua appeared in his thoughts all of the sudden, then it came up to him realizing she was more like her,  
  
*huh? * Things were starting to bother him, his feelings over Mina, then xianghua?  
  
/Knock, knock/  
  
"Now who could that be? It looks like it's going to rain and nobody should be out at this time."  
  
Kilik got up from his seat and made his way over to the door, mumbling under his breath. He yanked open the door. Kilik gaped at the sight in front of her. A certain shorthaired, girl from the rain, was in the doorway. She was soaking wet  
  
"Oh , Xianghua! What happened to you?! Where have you been?! And just look at you, what are you thinking you're out there in the rain!."  
  
"I went back at home, the rain began to fall, I took this back" Xianghua handed the old map on his hand  
  
" I think, Is this what you want?.. After all, you said it was Mina's you shouldn't stolen it from her.. I felt like a thief too" Xianghua said looking away from his direction Kilik said Nothing.  
  
(Silence..)  
  
"I guess. I'll be going. You Can leave tomorrow if you want to?" Xianghua said , and as she walks away kilik grabbed her hand  
  
"Are You mad at me?" He asked. Xianghua didn't answered back and walks away,  
  
"You like me do you?..." He teased , But she didn't respond as if she heard nothing..Kilik felt sorry Xianghua was really down.  
  
* What am I saying.. She was kind to me? *  
  
"I'm just teasing..com'n dry yourself a bit, "  
  
Xianghua didn't listened kilik ran towards the corridor in front of her to stop her from walking in the rain, he grabbed her in the arm  
  
"Hey.! I'm sorry, okay..I can't just let you soaking wet.. You. you .. Can. stay . for a while.. Could. you?" Kilik said nervously.  
  
"Okay" Xianghua smiled at him  
  
Xianghua sat in a chair in the beside the table,she took of her top coat, her sleeves were soaking wet, and she combe her her with her hands flipping her hair, Kilik looked her from head to foot, she's a real beauty alright not much of his type maybe because he's already interested with mina , but xiaghua resembles more like xianglian. She noticed Kilik was observing her and began to ask "WHAT?"  
  
"Oh nothing?" Kilik looked away and went over the window, avoiding Xianghua's questioning look at him.  
  
"What is with you with that map?" she asked  
  
" You asked me, I thought you know it already? It's Mina's, it was very important to her?"  
  
"You're lying. You know it do you." She insisted  
  
Kilik laughed "You're the one lying.. Actually you knew it all along, Why did you Released me from prison, in exchange for that map, if isn't that important"  
  
".. It's you, that's why!.." Xianghua pause, she blushed and covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
"Huh?.." Kilik was surprised looking at her questioningly  
  
"Uh... like you said it's an important map..what about it?"  
  
Kilik smiled at Xianghua's excuse, obviously this girl is showing some interest in him. he handed her a small cloth to dry her self  
  
"Here.."  
  
"So what so funny about it?.. At least I got you out, If you want to I can put you back in the cell". Xianghua shot back at him. Kilik smiled at her and gave her a sly look. He went sat beside xianghua and move himself closer towards her face  
  
"You. Like me.. I can tell!" He teased; Xianghua's face turns bright red.  
  
* He's toying with me! Again. *  
  
"Is that How you would repay me??. You can do better than that!" Annoyed xianghua stood up from her seat and headed for the door. Kilik just laughed at her.  
  
"YOU"RE SO ANNOYING!!!" She yelled at him and took back the map on placed on the table  
  
"Wait. wait..! why are you taking that back!" Kilik stopped her  
  
"Change my mind!" She pushed him away in front of her " I'm just kidding.! You're cute when you're angry !" He said  
  
"REALLY SO I HAVE TO BE THAT WAY ALL MY LIFE!" She yelled and took off with the map, Kilik wasn't able to stop her , when he looked outside she was gone already.  
  
"Damn't I guess Mina could please her."  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Mina opened the window from her room, across the great imperial hall, Hwang was requested in the presence of the emperor, It was easy for him to gain access in the palace since He came from the Coastal Defense Force. But there must have been some different reason why he went to China, she heard rumors, that Japanese pirate invasion now have settled across the outskirts of China, which she heard from Xianghua.  
  
"Xianghua is very lucky, at least she has a position in the Chinese army , she can use her skills. Unlike me , father would always rely on Hwang" She mumbled  
  
*Hwang came here?. To Save me?..or for any reason? * She thought, but part of her was glad , since Hwang arrived in the palace at least she felt more safer with him. Mina smiled just thinking about Hwang, she took a small combed from the pocket of her robe she wore, and fixed her hair, combing it after a warm bath, Mina sighed and smiled. She looked at a mirror hung accros her room and looked at her image  
  
* I look better if I just remove my braids * she thought admiring her image , she even looked at her face and her skin, Thinking about how beautiful she is, wishing Hwang would notice her  
  
"What am I Thinking?! Hwang just came here to take me home?. I Don't Like him.! He's Serious!..." Mina said as she lays her back on the bed  
  
"STOP IT!" Mina covered her face with the pillow on her bed then she realize, what happened that morning when she was training out. Mina touched her lips remembering when Kilik kissed him this morning or DID HE? Realizing when she slapped his face, and saw Kilik has a scar when she didn't felt any scar?  
  
(GASP!) Mina recalled when she was training, if that was Kilik who was practicing with her, there's a difference between the clasing sound of his rod, to a 'Clang' ' sounded like a metal. "A Sword?!"  
  
"No!" she suspected it must have been Hwang, since He came that morning after  
  
*. . Mina stop it!.. Hwang is NOT for you.(sighs) Yup he's not for me .* Mina closed her eyes as, she visualize him in the back of her mind, He. is very mature looking! He is very commited to his duty..! There's no way he's here for me , he's older than me! (Giggles..) well.. he got that a nice dark hair.(sigh) a nicely muscled body..sometimes. he funny when he's serious! (giggles).. he is obviously ...very very... Handsome *  
  
Mina opened her eyes "..!!!!!" She yelped instinctively she kicked Hwang Away from her when, he wasleaning above her looking over her face  
  
"Don't you SCARE ME LIKE THAT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" She blushed sitting at the edge of her bed  
  
"You're the scary one, talking by yourself.." he said plainly placing his pack beside the door.  
  
"You're staying in my room?." Mina's eyes widened  
  
"So? What's wrong with that? We've stayed in one cabin in the ship didn't we?" He said as he took off his shirt and took out a small towel from his pack wiping his face and hair getting wet from the heavy rain outside.  
  
"There's only one bed?"  
  
"That's okay I'll sleep on the floor, I'm fine with that" with his narrowed eyebrows He looked at Mina, seems like she's not comfortable with it  
  
"Okay, I'll stay outside."  
  
"No.I'm just.." Mina sighed ". Hwang are you mad at me?" She began to ask. Hwang didn't answer and he sat on the small chair by the table he placed a small pouch and started to put out the contents of it, a small bottle, a compass and small scroll notes and looked at Mina sternly " Actually there's something I'm in need to ask you?"  
  
Mina got off from the bed, she knew what will Hwang will ask her "I.I'll get you some tea? to make you warm?" Mina smiled and was heading outside, hwang pulled her on the sleeve  
  
"Where's the.. Map?" Mina shoves her arm away  
  
"I don't have it?" She said, then Hwang pulled her again causing her to sit on his lap, He held her arms and shoulders tightly intact in her seat, so she can't escape  
  
"Where is it?!" He gave her a warning look straight at her eyes, Mina felt shivers run down in her spine, cold and warm inside, either fear from confessing where the map is or how Hwang held her closely especially Hwang's musky scent makes her a tremble inside  
  
Mina bit her lip and narrowed her eyes " I...Don't.. Know." She whispered at his face as she try to struggle free but hwang squeezed her arms tightly  
  
"I'm Not Letting You go.Until You.. Tell where it is!, and get you Home!"  
  
"Hmph.. Why are you here any way? Don't tell me ~you left the coastal defense to find~ me and bring me home! Hahaha yeah right!"  
  
"....Yes. Why not?" Hwang answered her, Mina felt her face felt hot, which cause her to blush, she didn't expect he'd answer that honestly.  
  
"Really. Besides I don't have it!"  
  
"Then I'm not letting you go!" he smirked at her. Mina moves her face closer to him, very close Hwang felt definitely uncomfortable with it, although He hides emotions, Mina notice the sweat dripped from his forehead down his nose, He even swallowed clearing his throat  
  
*His Trembling! Now I got him!* and gave him a sly smile  
  
" Then I'll make you!! don't dare me!" she whispered closing her lips with his.., Hwang Took a deep breathing from, her jasmine scent causing him too weakened his grip on Mina's arms from his left hand that caused the collar off her robe to slip of from her shoulder making him touch her bare exposed shoulder and almost revealing the seductive part of her white skin below her collar bone, which caught a tempting sight before his eyes, just then he notice Mina just came from a bath, which is why she was wearing a silk robe., he could feel the touch of her bare skin.  
  
Mina was only teasing him , but she herself too was beginning to fall into the melting desire captivated by the moment, She didn't even notice hwang was already caressing her cheek as he places his hand behind her ears, slowly pulling her very close to him, his eyes fixed into hers, , Mina's heart is pounding at the same time it was all so slow. and tempting , she already closed her eyes , as Hwang was already to meet her lips with his..  
  
"MINA!!!!" Kilik flung the door open when he saw mina caught tempting situation, Both of them fell off Mina, tripped over the seat. Hwang got up, eventually Kilik tackled him causing both men to flew out from the window.  
  
"Kilik Stop It!" Mina Yelped, Xianghua entered the scene, as the two rolled across the ground, Kilik Punched Hwang on the face, but Hwang kicked him off as Kilik fell over. And tackled him again, he caught Hwang's neck, almost strangling him, Hwang can't even move.. he must do something or he'll choke to death.  
  
"Kilik Stop it!" Xianghua trying to cut to pull Kilik out on Hwang bt it was too dangerous, Mina notice hwang was still armed with his Blue Thunder!  
  
"Hwang No!!!! he's unarmed!", Just when Hwang draws his blade, blood splattered across Kilik's face, with that quick cut Lacerated unto and his arm, that made him to release his grip from Hwang's neck. Xianghua then embraced Kilik who fell across the floor.  
  
Hwang's rage was taking him nowhere, that instant Mina ade her move she slapped him to come back into his senses "HWANG STOP IT!" She cried, Mina took his sword away from his hand and threw it on the ground, Mina was frightened, It was the first time she saw A different side of Hwang.  
  
"INTRUDER!" The guards call out, There was an intruder from the imperial court "THE MAP!" Xianghua was alarmed, as they hurried quickly, Xianghua and Hwang was able to rush in the scene first. The guards were on an alarm state  
  
"The emperor?!" Xianghua and Hwang rushed into the Palace court. ." My lady he's already safe" a guard said  
  
Suddenly they heard laughter coming from high above the fortress wall. "Is this what you People were looking for?!" It was the very same woman, which Kilik and Mina run into back at the port market.  
  
Ivy waved the map across the air.  
  
"tsk tsk tsk. imbecile, fools.., You are all careless, Doesn't even know the value of this map!"  
  
"Give it back!" xianghua called below  
  
"Why would I?" Hwang caught the sight Of mina stealthily walking from behind Ivy on the fortress wall, Ivy Notice Hwang's facial expression the made her look over her shoulder (Thwack!) Ivy almost lose her balance on the wall, when mina smite her with the scarlet thunder. Ivy swiftly whips her snake sword that entangled Mina's rod but Ivy fell over the wall from another blow that came from her back.. It was from the Kilik , Ivy was clinging onto the length of her sword that entangled around Mina's rod dragging her to the edge of the wall, instantly Ivy pulled back her sword Mina fell over  
  
"Mina!" they shout in Unison, The three warriors following with guards, went outside the palace wall, Kilik leaped from the wall across the large tree that caught Mina  
  
" You Okay?" he asked  
  
"I'm not injured . Don't mind about me.. That map leads to the souledge!" Mina climbed down from the tree although she sprained her foot she was able to regain her stance. Hwang and Xianghua chased after Ivy heading to the outskirts of the Imperial grounds.  
  
"Hopped on my back!" Kilik insisted  
  
"No, You're injured.. too"  
  
"You crazy, I get worse cuts than this one.. HURRY, OR THAT WITCH WILL CAUSE A LOT OF TROUBLE!" Mina followed and hopped on Kilik's back as they took off  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
The search took hours all over the town up to the port of the city, until the crack off dawn, They went back in the Palace, under the emperor's command, eventually Xianghua was assigned in search for the map and as in quest for the search of the soul edge.  
  
It was a sad moment for Xianghua, she was stripped of her title as a ranking officer in the imperial army, Mina remained silent watching the sad faces around her, Xianghua's loss because of her negligence, Hwang's deploy from the coastal defense, Kilik's troubled past that led him to get locked up all because.  
  
*Because. It was my foolishness to run away * Mina's tears flow out from her eyes as she pack her things. Xianghua went insde her room, and notice Mina was crying " Hey. We both have our faults, don't blame yourself." Xianghua smiled at her. Mina sighed, In spite of everything Xianghua was still kind to her, hiding the sorrow with her smile.  
  
"Com'n lets' go" she insisted, Hwang and Kilik was able to left earlier they will meet them in the Port. Both of them agreed to cooperate to claim back the map, or even so Find the souledge, there was no turning back, since everyone has the very same priority for the meantime.  
  
At the port, that early morning, Mina caught the sight of Hwang but He didn't looked at her instead he acted as if she wasn't there The four warriors took a ship heading for Bombay, India.  
  
In a small cabin in the ship, they discussed where to next... Hwang suggested their destination to Xianghua, which leads to another piece, near the Thubtan hills in the country; Kilik and Hwang didn't exchange words.  
  
Kilik only spoke to Mina and Xianghua, hwang remained silent, He would only answer to Xianghua's question. But neither speaking to the two  
  
*He's mad at me? , all this trouble I caused * Mina went to the bridge as the ship sailed off her tears flow from her cheek as the salty water and the breeze of sea water blew her braided hair, Xianghua appeared beside her "Hey you wanted this did you?. we'll get it back, besides.things will go alright.look how far you've made it?" Xianghua remarked pointing at the peeking sunrise over the horizon . Mina realized she was right "Yeah. and I'm already have friends with me..thank you" she said, xianghua smiled at her.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
To be concluded....  
  
" 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
A/n: Sorry if this confusing, I didn't rechecked it .. o_0! It's not that easy thinking and typing at the same time. PM if there are things you want to say to me. Actually it's really hard to put these on words although I have my degree title. guys I'm Asian. ^_^;; and I'll see if I have time to get a beta reader.^_^;  
  
Bear with me if there are some hard to read parts, I'll repost it. just don't flame me, it will help. I have an email add. as you can see..^_^ - Sana may makaintindi noh, d kaya madali to! -  
  
Anyway Happy Holidays.  
  
FireStarr *+*+*+*+*+*  
  
As they sailed for India, Mina remained inside their cabin, confined on bed the whole day; the four of them share one room, since they don't have to spend so much to use two different rooms.  
  
Since Mina has a sprained foot, she occupied the lower plinth of the double deck, Xianghua occupies the bed above her, Hwang occupied the bed across from hers, It was supposed to be Kilik's but Hwang claimed it first, able to be aware of what Kilik might do something stupid to Mina, in a way guarding her.  
  
Since the two gentlemen were not in good terms, it really bothers Mina, for instance, even exchanging warning glances at each other, claiming who will occupy the lower side of the bed. It's really no big deal, but between the two it is. Xianghua notice it too and, in fact it amuses her, when Hwang was way too protective to Mina, or was he really jealous?  
  
So , instead Xianghua keeps her company since that afternoon, afterall she can't go outside to hang out with them, due to the condition of her foot,and have her meal inside her room.  
  
That night as they ready for bed, the two ladies were sound asleep, Mina happened to woke up the middle of the night, noticing a light coming from a small lamp on the headboard of the cabin, she notice Hwang was still awake.  
  
Sitting on his bed, with his blanket covered up to his knees, somehow he was reading a small journal. Hwang looked at her. But Mina didn't bother to ask something it was because that day they weren't exchanging words. It would be so awkward If Mina, would ask him why is he still up for no reason at all.  
  
What ever it is, it didn't interest her to ask at all, she was only thirsty; Mina sat up from her bed on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Don't even think about putting weight on that sprained foot of yours" He said suddenly, not looking at mina, his eyes was fixed on what he was doing, it was the first sentence she heard from Hwang that day.  
  
"I'm thirs." she said, just before she could finish what she was saying, Hwang put out his journal and went outside  
  
*What a rude guy! * She thought  
  
"What's with him?" Kilik said as he climbed up to his own mattress  
  
"Oh.. It's late already. How come you were outside?" Mina asked  
  
" Nothing much.. I was just trying to sniff the evening breeze outside.. Mina .there's something I want to know" Kilik began to ask as he pulled a pillow, clutching underneath his arms, looking over Mina  
  
"What?"  
  
" I'm sorry for causing that fight in the temple" he said  
  
"It's ok.. No need to apologize, it's easily settled, and. I don't want to talk about it." Mina looked away from him and faced the window.  
  
"Mina..." Kilik began to ask, just then Hwang returned with a cup of water and handed it to Mina. She didn't thought that Hwang would bother to get some for her, and before Kilik could say goodnight, he didn't continued to what he was saying, he just hates Hwang's presence, makes him feel that he'owns' Mina, annoyed he just turned to his side as went to sleep.  
  
Mina felt sorry for him, but there was nothing wrong at all, Hwang is just in the way already, before Kilik could say anything, well it's a friction between them.  
  
"Get some sleep" Hwang said, Mina placed the empty cup on the headboard, and curled back beneath the sheets. She looked at Hwang, as he went back reading his journal. Somehow even he was angry with her, He treats her like the way she always wanted.  
  
"Thank you" Mina said but he didn't replied, she felt so stupid when she said it. She turned to the opposite side away from the sight of him and went to sleep.  
  
The next day came, it was the day they should be docking in a port of Bombay India, about mid noon, Still confined in her room, trying to get used to her foot, somehow it felt better unlike yesterday. She didn't bothered to stay with xianghua outside watching the ocean scenery with Kilik.  
  
She could tell that, Xianghua and Kilik has a mutual attraction to each other, otherwise, The situation would be just interrupting them if she joins their company, after all, She doesn't have something special for Kilik, although Kilik do Like her, but Xianghua likes him too, So it's better be that way, she could see it clearly, watching them from the cabin window.  
  
On the other hand, Hwang is outside too, She was too embarrassed to approach him, it's been a while since last night, Hwang said something to her and not even related to how he felt when she slapped him the night before.she was hoping for things to get better between them but it was far from expectation He still treats her coldly, not even looked at her as if she didn't existed.  
  
*Maybe he's angry with me. * she thought  
  
*Hmph.. It's not really my fault, he followed me here in the first place * she said to herself. She sat up from her recumbent position and reached out for sprained leg " .. aww. still hurts.." mina dangled her foot and tried it to place weight on it on the floor. But she still can't anticipate the pain; she pulled her legs up and took a pillow as she placed it on her back as a rest on the wall of the bedside.  
  
"Mina, I brought you lunch.you feel better?" Xianghua went inside from the opened door and went to her, handling her a tray of a loaf of freshly baked bread and dumplings.  
  
"Thank you. it's nice of you, fixing me something to eat along the trip. What about you?" Mina asked  
  
"Nope, I've already took my lunch as well as the two." Xianghua said and sat beside her.  
  
Mina took the bottled container from the tray. "This is Hwang's?"  
  
"Uhm.. Yes. It's tea."Xianghua smiled at her, but Mina returned it to Xianghua  
  
"Never mind. I guess it's from ..him.. I'm not hungry.." Mina looked away; Xianghua seemed to be, disappointed.  
  
"Com'n Girl.. What's wrong with you! After all I prepared it.." Xianghua insisted, "Okay.. but this is because you prepared it" Mina took back the bottled container and the tray from Xianghua's hand. Xianghua smiled as she watch eats her lunch  
  
(Xianghua Giggles)  
  
"What's funny?" Mina asked, chewing the piece of bread in her mouth  
  
" Not really.. You hate him.. He ignores you.. Then he looks after you.. Sounded like a big brother. but more than that!" Xianghua giggled  
  
"I don't know about him, but he has a problem, I don't want a ~babysitter! To tag along with me. and giving me orders whatsoever.then ignores me.. So annoying!"  
  
".. You.Like him I see!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I think So!'  
  
"NO! he's.... not"  
  
"Yeah, I..... think.... so!"  
  
"I ....don't!"  
  
"You ...don't know?"  
  
"No!.... I Know! Stop this non sense!" mina raised her tone at xianghua, but she laughed instead  
  
"You know, nothing.just admit it!"  
  
"There's nothing to admit.. OK!."  
  
(Xianghua giggles) "... If that's what you think" Xianghua said as she stood in front of her, with her hands on her waist.  
  
"Yeah. He doesn't like me.."  
  
"You're right.. He doesn't Like You. He's LOVES you I'll bet!.. You just can't see it that way!" Xianghua winked at her, Mina's cheeks turned red  
  
"STOP IT! Xianghua!" Mina yelled at her and placed the tray on the small headboard beside the cabin bed.  
  
"Look who's talking?!. I say something is going between you and Kilik ." Mina raised her eyebrow at her, Xianghua  
  
"See you're blushing.. Hey! Looks who's talking.. You have something For Kilik Do you!  
  
"Hmph. that's not going to work on me! "  
  
"What are you ladies talking about me?" kilik interrupted as he entered the room, Xianghua was surprised.  
  
"Ah...uhm...nothing .."  
  
"...Well,. nothing new .. I'm just trying to make Her admit she likes you!' Mina exclaimed before Xianghua could say anything  
  
"What!!!! No. " ( GRRRRRR!) Xianghua took the tray and leaves the room  
  
"No really! You two look great together!  
  
"Stop it. I'll get even with you you'll regret it soon! " Xianghua smirked at her and pushes Kilik out of the doorway  
  
"I'll give you a hand with that!" He insisted  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" Xianghua stepped on kilik's foot  
  
"I'm Just trying to be nice! " he shot back.. Mina laughed, as the two argued  
  
Mina tried again to bear weight her weight on her foot on the ground " Well I guess I can manage to walk, it's not that painful anymore".  
  
Mina began to walk and pause for a while shifting her weight from side to side, she manage herself adjusting to her healing status of her foot, as practicing her ambulation in the room for a couple of minutes. Just then, she gain back her normal ambulation.  
  
*Once this ship docks. I'll have to go on my own! * Mina said to herself and took out her pack underneath her bed, she pulled out a pouch  
  
*I have to budget my expenses to get to the thubtan plains * Mina thought  
  
(GASP!) She notice the pouch was empty  
  
"IF you've been planning to leave, I have your money. So you just can't easily go whenever you want" Hwang appeared leaning against the doorway frame showing mina a small pouch, shaking it with some coins inside  
  
"GIVE MY MONEY BACK! " She yelled.  
  
(Lower anchors!) A man called from outside, it seemed that the ship has arrive the port  
  
"Let's get ready , we're here!" Xianghua just came in  
  
"Give me back my MONEY!" Mina yelled, trying to grab hold of his small pouch, above from her reach  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON! Stop this!" Xianghua said trying to pull Mina away from Hwang while she hits his chest with her fists.  
  
Mina jumped over Hwang's back "GIMME MY MONEY!!!" Mina tried to reach the pouch but Hwang pulls it waya from her reach  
  
"Mina stop this!" Xianghua was trying to hold them , mina was still hanging on Hwang's back, strangling her arms around his neck.!  
  
"Let Go MONKEY GIRL!" yelled at her trying to put out min's arms around his neck while he put his other hand away from her reach. Then Mina got off and eventually. .but then Mina suddenly Knocksher knee hitting !!!!!!!...in between his legs!  
  
"ACHHKKKKK!!!! @!#!..DAMN'T!...MINA!" Hwang growls from the unbearable pain, causing him to clutch his knees on the ground. Quickly Mina took the pouch from his hand took her scarlet thunder and her pack from behind the door and dashed her way out of the cabin  
  
"MINA!!!!Kilik mina ran away!" Xianghua wasn't able to catch up on her.. Mina took off very fast.  
  
"What the hell happened?!" Kilik went up to them as he saw Hwang clutching from pain on the floor and stood up from his knees "What happened to you?" he asked. Hwang can't even answer with the painful expression on his face  
  
"Mina Ran off... Hwang kept her money, but she was persistent and took it back" She said  
  
Kilik just laughed, to what Xianghua said and turned to Hwang  
  
" No I see. Naughty girl.. She kicked you right onto your MANHOOD!!! Awww. didn't she?!!! Hahahaha! Doesn't it hurts???"  
  
Hwang was pissed off and grabbed Kilik from the collar " YOU THINK THAT WAS FUNNY!"  
  
"Hey.. Stop it guys. Mina may ran into trouble" Xianghua insisted to chase after Mina heading towards the Port  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Mina ran faster and faster away from the ship, she made her way across the large crates and passing from a crowded alley with some vendors and foreign traders. Mina sat on a small stool around the corner catching her breath, "Aww.. It's still painful!" She checked her sprained foot; it was still sore, even worse because she ran away. "Hey! Woman. what are you running away from?!" A manly voice from behind alarmed her, quickly Mina took her things and started to run.  
  
*Damn't it's them! *she thought  
  
"Hey you Thief! " the man began to chase her after, Mina ran ahead of him not even looking back "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled. Passing over some fruit vendors, mina kicked off some fruit stand, and splattered across the floor, she was far away ahead of him after getting him into those distractions.  
  
Suddenly her anonymous chaser threw a pair of Iron nunchakus towards her, that caught strangled on her legs, Mina yelped from pain and she fell and rolled downhill from the elevated ground where she was..  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!" she screamed.  
  
He ran across to her direction of the crying injured girl.  
  
"YOU!!!!/YOU!!!"  
  
(Gasps).. It was The Pirate she ran into a fight from the other ship to china.  
  
"You're.. M..ina??? Oh.I. apologize. goodness!" Maxi pulled her out of the stony ground and carried her into a safe ground; her leg was badly injured and bleeding.  
  
"You!!!. damn't ! Why did you hit me like that! I will get disabled because of your doing!" Mina yelped.  
  
"I .. Didn't know. I'm sorry!!!! I thought you were a thief it alarmed me you running off like that! " Maxi said as he tear a part of his shirt and tied it on her wounded leg to stop the bleeding, Mina screamed of pain. Maxi carried her on his back..  
  
"I'll get you some help okay.." He said as climbing up back to the upper ground  
  
" Mina is your name right?  
  
"....."  
  
"Mina?"  
  
"....."  
  
"Hey lady?.. hey?"  
  
"......" Maxi notice Mina was unconscious!!! "Mina!!!!. My god! Wake up!"  
  
"Snap OUT OF IT!!!! Don't close your eyes!!!!" maxi yelled at her  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Mina opened her eyes.. She saw Maxi's carried her in her arms. Voices echoed in her thoughts  
  
"Mina.. WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!!!!" a distant voice came from behind, Mina's can't stay to wake up  
  
"MY GOD!!! Mina keep yourself awake!" It was Xianghua's voice, she heard also a shallow voices arguing,  
  
"Stop it!! We don't have time for this!!!!" ...  
  
" You stupid woman!!!! Don't run off like that!"  
  
Mina can't picture who were talking, only heard voices. And felt she was carried to safety, all she can remember when she opens her eyes, she saw she was taken into a small house.. it must be an infirmary, she tried to focus her eyesight to the person beside her who was holding her tightly.  
  
"H. Hwang??" she whispered trying to picture who was it?  
  
She felt a warm squeezed her hand and brushes the bangs off her hair away from her forehead and loosened off her braids.  
  
"Mina stay awake. !" "... She's bleeding doctor can't you do something about it!!!?"  
  
"I'll aid her wounds then..She only fainted.. let her rest.. must have due to fatigue and trauma... she just collapsed and the trauma on her leg, she will be fine." a voice answered  
  
Mina closed her eyes.. tears flowed from her eyes.  
  
*This is my fault.. I'm so stupid! * She thought and felt a light kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Mina we will find the soul blade together I promise.... Don't run off like that again" he whispered..  
  
And it calmed her emotions, troubling deep inside her unconscious mind as she slept.  
  
*+*+*+*+*  
  
Who's -(He who carried Mina? ^_^ she's just too stubborn.  
  
Now five of them will share an absolute time together.  
  
Just wait next BTW.I 'might' shift the next chappie into R -rating.. because I might include gore and violence, I'm not sure which one, so if you browse it ,next time try to look in the R - rating also.. I'm not sure if next or the following updates, check it out anyway.So R/R  
  
BTW thank you for the nice revs.  
  
Sorry.. It's a bit short I separated the other half, then I'm attaching the story on progress since the site has some changes.. I'm replenishing the updates my self before I post it.  
  
FireStarr 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
The shimmering sunlight peeked behind the shades of leaves, mina opened her eyes and saw the glimmering noon light underneath the shade of the tree where she was lying down, she moved an inch and winces, "Don't try to move girl, you're awake already?" xianghua's smiling face appeared above her.  
  
"huh?.where are we?, where are the others? Mina mumbled  
  
"You collapsed on the way you were running away from us" She said sounded a bit upset xianghua moved a bit distant from her and looked away "Why did you do that? Do you hate us?" she asked  
  
"No.It's too complicated to say. But I don't hate you.. I'm sorry. it's just that."  
  
"Mina, To be honest I envy you...but it's not that I'm insecure or something." Xianghua exclaimed  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way. " Mina remarked and notice a small tear trickled on xianghua's cheek ".. Oh. it's not don't cry.." She added  
  
Xianghua smiled and wiped away the tear from her face "I just carried away" She giggled  
  
Mina sighed " Sometimes.. I can't guess if you're happy or sad.and it's funny too!" Mina smiled at her as she sat up  
  
"Yeah enough to make those guys .crazy.." And they laughed, xianghua paused and looed at her , she sighed  
  
"what?"  
  
"You have no Idea. how I envy you. You're pretty , funny and lively spirit inside!..no wonder Hwang's way too protective to you!"  
  
"huh?.. well he's always like that Chai..even way back home.." Mina said shyly "No. what I mean is..." Xianghua sat close beside her and squeezed her hand "You have no idea, how he Cared so much about you. believe me I can tell"  
  
Mina just smiled at her "It's nothing unusual." she said  
  
"Oh. really..? The way he held you tight when we brought you to a doctor.." Xianghua embraces herself with exaggeration, showing how Hwang held Mina a few hours ago  
  
".. Then he always squeezes your hand,.. Especially when he took you away from Maxi's arms.. as if taking back what's his..!!! he look so very worried, I never saw that side of him when you were unconscious" she winked at mina  
  
"Yeah right..you know Maxi?" Mina asked  
  
"He came to tag along with us.Good thing he was there.when he found you, Kilik was so worried about you too.. Very worried " Xianghua said in a low tone  
  
"Hey. it's okay..were all friends aren't we?.. You like him do you?" she asked  
  
"That monkey. hmph!  
  
"Really.. Mina!!!"  
  
Mina just laughed "Really I think so! By the way where are we?"  
  
"The outskirts of Lacedaemon.. the hollowed hills leads to the Thubtan plains..I see You're awake , my lady" Maxi appeared behind the rustling trees with Kilik  
  
"MmIna.! You alright!" Kilik rushed beside her and held her hand. Xianghua gets irritated and walks away.  
  
Maxi looked over Xianghua's direction and notice her gesture, Maxi laughs  
  
"What was that all about?" he exclaimed folding his arms above his chest "Kilik I'm fine.. I'm sorry I ran away." Mina said and pulled her hand away from Kilik  
  
"You shouldn't pull a stupid thing like that.." Kilik said  
  
"I agree. What are you running away from?." Maxi said  
  
"Oh Mina. This is Maxi."Kilik introduces  
  
". We've met already I know him" Mina exclaimed  
  
"Since when was that?" Hwang 's voice interrupted as he appeared behind the trees  
  
"Where were you?" Mina asked  
  
"Hmph.. Goofing off probably." Kilik said as he went over the direction of a lowered tree branch and reclined beneath it's shade  
  
"Watch You Tongue Kid! You don't know me! " Hwang gave him a warning glare, Maxi laughed and turned at Hwang  
  
"Well we should be heading to the eastern direction already.. This land parts are not that much familiar to me.." Maxi said  
  
"Like you know where should be going?"Kilik asked him.  
  
", There's a cross border over the thubtan lands, the Pollux plains leads to Eastern Europe" Maxi insisted as the pack up for their departure.  
  
"Now.I still can't walk that far.." Mina said as she sat up  
  
"So, you should go home!. That wouldn't be hard for you!" Hwang exclaimed  
  
"NO!".Hwang laughed at her, he knew Mina was so very persistent and sat beside her  
  
"I know you'd say that hop on my back" he offered " ain't that sweet a piggy back ride. Com'n lets go" Xianghua teased, although Kilik get's irritated. He just leaves ahead of them  
  
"Com'n!" Hwang said to her.  
  
"Huh? You think You can carry me along with your things , are you insane?" she remarked  
  
"Not insane as you are, giving me a headache! Com'n let's go!" Mina slid her body right on his back and clung her arms on his shoulders. He pulled out a belt and attached it around mina's waist to his both sides  
  
"Hey What are you doing?"  
  
"Attaching a support belt, You think I can carry your weight along the travel !" Hwang clipped the buckle at his side, as if he was carrying a backpack with him along with his pack and his sword at her side.  
  
"Watch me!" hwang moved his hands behind him as he shifts the weight of his load, by pulling his hands upward holding underneath Mina's upper thighs! As he stands up  
  
" .. Pervert!" Mina strangled him by the neck. Hwang almost fell off his balance  
  
"Stop it. Or I can't control our balance!, you might bruise your other foot!" Hwang chuckled as Mina loosen up her arms. Mina jus remained silent after all there's nothing she can do , hwang just carried her on his back, Mina just rest her head on his broad shoulders, and didn't utter a word like a scolded child.  
  
Maxi and Xianghua just laughed at them.  
  
"You Know where we going? How come you know the details of the map" Xianghua asked  
  
"Little lady, I'm a pirate.. I traveled the striking waves here and there, I've heard it from Cervantes. He has a map of his own, I encountered his ship when I sailed to china that which I met Mina." Maxi said  
  
" I'm sorry about what happened earlier." maxi said as he turned to Hwang  
  
"It's okay if it wasn't for we don't know where she is." Hwang said and glared over Mina's direction "So! Why look at me?." mina rolled her eyes away from their sight  
  
"We're not probably Introduced have we? I'm Maxi , just a wanderer like you , I guess we're traveling in the same journey too" Maxi said  
  
"Hwang sung kyung. "  
  
"I see Mina's you're sister, that's why you ran away didn't you Mina?" Maxi said looking at mina direction.  
  
Hwang looked at him questioningly "What makes you say that?"  
  
*Oh. NO! I forgot I said my name is Mina sung Kyung! . damn't this is embarrassing * Mina realized it will be so embarrassing, especially what Hwang would think?.  
  
"Well, You two both have the same name.Hwang and Mina Sung kyung.?'  
  
Hwang's eyes widens and looks behind his shoulder, Mina turns her head to the opposite side hiding her face from the embarrassing statement, Hwang just heard.  
  
"Mina, Hwang is your Brother??" Xianghua's eyes widens, with astonishment.. Kilik smiled when he heard it.  
  
" I see!..I thought something was much more between you too.!" Kilik  
  
Mina felt the fear of embarrassment, she can't even say a word, *OH. oh. Now I Really feel dumb! * she said in her thoughts as she loosen her hands. Her palms were sweating, hwang could sense hertimid silence by the embarrasement. He didn't answer Maxi. Mina felt Hwang squeezed her hands and pat her head, she didn't expect he do that, it made her shiver a bit and warm inside, even in an embarrassed state, she just closed her eyes and pretend she doze off resting her right cheek on his left shoulder, ignoring their conversation. Mina can't help but smile, as she close her eyes and loved every moment when she rests her head on Hwang's back as the walk during the high noon.  
  
After a few hours. They were almost near the Thubthan plains, Maxi , Kilik and Xianghua were a head off them as Hwang paused catching his breath, as he sat on a stone, resting with his heavy load.  
  
"Mina.Your Braids tickles my ear!.. Take them off!" he said Mina turned towards Hwang's Face looking over her, Mina smiled at him, It was too intense Mina felt an annoying sensation inside the pit of her stomach, cold and warm feelings distracts her, she was very attracted to the closeness staring into Hwang's attractive eyes that moment, unaware she just smiles and looks at him with admiration. He just smiled back and rubs the tip of his nose with hers.  
  
"Don't look at me like that. You've just told them, you're my sister," He said and pinches her cheek, Mina blushed for a moment, but she has to be honest how she feels. Mina squeezed her arms around his shoulders tightly..! pressing her cheek against his face. Hwang sighed. Seems that it was already getting out of hand between them. So he looked away instead, Mina just combed his hair with her hand, still remained silent.  
  
*What am I doing????!!! * Mina realized, she was already falling for him, for every time counts, when they're together,  
  
*What's with me. I. Like him???? * Mina thought and she turns her head facing away from him. she felt Hwang held her hand and kissed it gently. She doesn't know what or does she need to react..  
  
* What is that. a kiss??.. what is that about!!! *. Thoughts swim in her mind, as Hwang stood up to his knees, The unusual part he did, when he shifts her weight to a comfortable carry this time his hands slides up more proximally underneath her thighs, his hands were already on her buttocks.. She felt it , but she didn't react. As she felt he paused for a while, maybe waiting for her reaction, still his hands underneath her buttocks, then He continued to walk , even more she notice he didn't removed his hand until then he slowly slides it down as if he was taking advantage travelling his hands on her skin. Mina notice the obvious malicious move, She was supposed to yell or poke him on the head, but she didn't she even somehow liked it.  
  
"What are you two taking back there. Hurry up!" Xianghua called and went to them. Mina felt a rustling sound behind the tall trees. "Hwang something is here."Mina said  
  
"Xianghua get back!" hwang yelled to warn her to stop going over their direction. Suddenly a horde of reptile army appeared behind the trees, they were out numbered.  
  
Xianghua screamed when a lizardman leaped before her and nabs her  
  
"Xianghua!!!!!"Maxi , Hwang, Kilik and Mina shouted in Unison. Kilik chased the evading reptile, leaving the others surrounded.  
  
"Damn't how can we take this savages! Only the two of us, and an injured damsel!" Maxi armed his nuchaku's as he played the swings with his wrists.  
  
"How can I move easily. I'm holding you!" Hwang then realized while he pulled his blue thunder with one hand and his other hand supporting mina's weight, it was impossible!  
  
" Just hold me.. I'll do my hand work here !" Mina took out her scarlet thunder from Hwang's carry pack.  
  
"Hold on. Mina. This is risky!'' he said.  
  
Against the flashing sunheat of the mid afternoon, while it's ground was deep in fallen leaves, rolled the thunder of the horde's battlecry sprang behind the trees to meet them. with brisling spine and fiery look blaze the intense as their enemies charged to attack., Mina was able hit her attacker from above them, brandishing the zanbatou in her stout hand, keeping her balance.  
  
Hwang shifts his opposite direction as mina then avoided an arrow the almost hit from her side, but a lizard man struck first with a sideways lift the cause mina to fall of behind hwang. "AAAHHHCK!" Mina screamed but instinctively she dodges the reptiles blade.  
  
"Mina!" hwang shouted as he flungs his blade towards his attackers, 2, 3 reptiles received strong slashing impacts from hwang's counter attacks plunging to the reptiles flesh, hwang made his way near mina, Maxi was pre occupied with his own enemies as well. Hwang can't reach Mina, Maxi then cleared his way as he threw smashes to some of mina's opponent's while she was on the ground, still even trying to defend her self even in sitting on the ground can't stand up helplessly.  
  
"They are too many!" Maxi shouted. Hwang was able to took out a couple of his attackers and grabs Mina from the ground, as well as maxi killed the last reptile. The others retreats.  
  
"Damn't. where did this freaks come from?!" Maxi exclaimed  
  
"you stay here.!" hwang carried injured Mina and placed her o a safe distant spot as, he and Maxi took off and went over Kilik's direction to save Xianghua.  
  
Kilik's Impulse was very quick enough as he was able to reach the speed of the evading pertile who tooked xianghua. He threw his kali yuga hitting the Lizard man from the air that released xianghua, as she falls from the mid air. Kilik was able to caught her hand as she almost fell from the deep canyon she almost dropping into. "Don't let go!" Kilik yelled at her, as he caught Xianghua by the hand.  
  
Maxi and Hwang appeared , Maxi threw his nunchakus that caught the reptile tossing itself to the ground. It was then another lizard appeared hwang sprinted his way from behind and kicks the lizardman as he slashes his blue thunder piercing it into the reptile's body.  
  
"Kilik I can't hold on!" Xianghua's hand slipped off, kilik dive down into the dropping depth of the canyon as he took the reach of Xianghua's arm, grabs it and he instinctively was able to caught a vine that slipped in his other hand.  
  
The vine was taunt it was holding their weight as Kilik clutched xianghua's body  
  
"Don't panic!" Kilik said to her, she was definitely scared. "Kilik. promise me you won't let go!" xianghua yelped  
  
"I won't.. You just can't die here. Or I'll regret it!" Kilik said his voice was trembling with fear  
  
"You mean it..? please say it again!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Please! Kilik..hold me close and say it!" Xianghua pleaded, a confession of the near death experience hanging them on the stracthing vine that can't hold on..  
  
"I.. I...I mean It!" Kilik looked at her. Just when the vine snapped off, hwang was able to caught the other end  
  
"Gotcha. Maxi! I need a hand here!" Maxi assisted hwang, pulling up the weight of the two hanging, on the edge of the cliff.  
  
Kilik clutched his hold on Xianghua as the two men pulled them up, at the surface, xianghua as trembling with fear that made her cry. Kilik felt pity on her and he hugged her. She was too shocked, so Kilik carried her in a bridal style as they head back to which where mina is.  
  
"Xianghua!" Mina was happy to see her, although Xianghua was in a state of shock. Hwang pulled her up "You alright?.." he asked " I'm fine.. we'd better leave from here" Mina insisted as hwang carried her on his back.  
  
"Lizardmen..which means.. where near the quickest way to the eastern border" Maxi was surprised when they saw the unexpected sight before them..  
  
"look!" kilik pointed over the mountain before them " Where here in the Thubtan plains.. that mountain is.."  
  
"Their lair?..." hwang said  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
A/N; This won't be a long series of chapters.. maybe I'll reach up to  
15 chappies.. I don't want it too long like 20 plus.. I also have  
plans for this Fanfic, a sequel maybe. But it's just an idea.  
  
Currently witing the next chapter. For the mean time RR!  
  
Firestarr 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Those that had escaped retreat to the head-long ruin by the valley leading to the small opening of the foot of the mountain  
  
"It's their lair. A horde like that, There's a reason why they've been stopping us in our destination" Hwang said.  
  
" You may be right that mountain on leads the crossing to the next border out from India, War spread all over the Asian seas, not easy for any explorer to travel in search of that sword" Maxi added  
  
"It's a bit unusual why would a horde would infiltrate our presence, to see how mean those creatures charge against us" said Kilik  
  
"No.. It's not were intruders. but they're after it as well. Let's not waste time" Mina exclaimed  
  
Hwang smirked to what she said.  
  
"Is there something I said that amuses you?" Mina whimpered  
  
"There they go again!.. stop arguing and let's go!" Kilik interrupted  
  
"Put me down I can stand on my own!" Mina struggled and got off Hwang's back. She's irritated Hwang just laugh at her, maybe it is because she has been so stubborn all the time, although she's not yet fully recovered from getting hurt, he just let her do what she want.  
  
(GRRRR!!!)With an irritating look clenching her fist, annoyed to her fiancee's irritating smirk. She pulled Xianghua's hand and both of the two ldies walk ahead of them. the gentle men behind just laughed at them.  
  
"Don't get yourself injured again, and don't CRY for help!" Hwang yelled at her, and they laughed.  
  
"WE WON"T!"  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Mina slow down.." Xianghua said as mina pull her hand away from them.  
  
"Sorry! He's.obnoxious!, he thought I can't get things right without him!" Mina whimpered  
  
Xianghua laughed. Mina seemed to be not in the right mood for a little humor, so she stopped and behind the thick palm leaves, "Hey Look at that?" Xianghua said pointing over the direction of an old ruin gateway underneath the foot of the mountain.  
  
"It must be it. their lair.we should go in and check it out" She insisted and pulled Xianghua's hand, but she shrugged it away  
  
"Are you insane. Those horde of reptiles almost got us killed!, Were not going in!" Xianghua shot back at her with that irritating look  
  
"All the way down here?. If you don't want to.. I will, at least I have something to prove to them! that I'm Only a woman! I don't agree with them, if they insist I can do nothing at all. What about you? " Mina exclaimed trying to influence her, and she took her weapon and creep behind the thick palm leaves heading to the ancient ruins.  
  
The Ruin gateway was thronged with large boulders collapsed on the side, the two fearless maidens crawled above it, the hallow cave opening was dusty and empty. At the peak above the pile of rocks. Mina leaped from the pile of rocks and followed Xianghua.  
  
"Mina this is suicide!" she remarked  
  
"Hey, we're really heading towards these places aren't we?' mina winked at her, as they continued to lurk into the dark depths of the huge cave.  
  
"Okay. Okay! Mina wait for me!" Xianghua said.  
  
It's a bit dark but not quite pitch black, Mina crept to the side of the cave wall, with a blurry light across the reflections above coming from the icicles, mina notice a small wooden torch stuck in-between the side of a small slate stone.  
  
"Oh good thing there's a torch" Mina kneeled down on the floor an d took a small slate stone and trying to ignite a spark  
  
"A torch.???? Mina don't it maybe a trap we might trigger something.." Before xianghua could finish her warning, mina ignited a flame from the torch, The flame somehow surprised her when it blazed almost the whole wooden torch, she quickly let it go, then it fell to a small hallow crater with liquid inside, instantly the blaze run and lit a couple of pillar of slate stone, the two ladies were alarmed and armed themselves with their weapons, as the fire light brighten the whole cave and revealed it was a whole temple. , The blaze of light traveled across the arcs of the pillars' ceiling as it enlightened the patch from which they came from...  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Damn't! those girls are walking in a trap!" Maxi said as they saw the path of torching lights blaze the whole darkness of the cave.  
  
"No! Mina! Xianghua!" Kilik shout in panic, hwang stopped him "Don't shout! Let's be cautious!" he reminded.  
  
"It's to late for that! There's no turning back!" Maxi yelped as the gorund shook a slight tremble and became stronger, the pile of rocks at the side of the gateway engulfed the patch they came in.  
  
"DOCK!!!" the men ran and hid themselves from the safe corner inside the hidden temple as the ground shudders, icicles pierced from the cave ceiling and the crumbling rocks and boulders covered the daylight of the entrance, a midst of dust fogged across the air.  
  
(cough. ..cough..) Maxi Kilik and Hwang fanned across the dusty midst that came from the rockslide blocking their entrance  
  
"Nice yell you did, stupid kid!" Hwang poke Kilik right on his head. Kilik took his armas in a brisk move to hit back Hwang poking his head  
  
"Stop It! You two it won't help!" Maxi yelled at Kilik holding off his fist as they went deeper into the temple  
  
*+*+*+*+*  
  
"What's that an earth quake?" Mina wondered, both of the crawled out form the small shallow concave wall , which they his themselves after the short quake.  
  
"It came from outside.. "Xianghua said, her eyes studied the entire features of the underground them, Molds and green algae wrapped the whole surface of the atrium ceiling which were standing above them, some how there were ritual markings and images engraved high above them , Xianghua Try to look focusing her sight above her, it was too dark to the torch light to reveal it's image  
  
"Chai.. come quick look at these!" Mina spotted something engraved to a small block below the pillar, it's like a monument. Xianghua sat beside her , and was surprised  
  
"It's like and writing of something. ?" Mina said touching the scratching the moss covering the template of the engrave inscription  
  
"Let's see.! It's Indian. but? I can read this?. The Emperor thought me how to read a few foreign inscription.." Xianghua started to clear the inscription as her finger pointed first from the top first.  
  
"What does it says?" Mina asked with enthusiasm  
  
"It says : H..ERE DWELLS. THE.. PATH OF THE OF THE LIGHT .EATEN WITH THE CURSE OF GREED FOR DARKNESS WILL RULE.." Xianghua paused  
  
"This is creepy.. I think we shouldn't stay here.." She said  
  
"Go on. Continue." Mina exclaimed ".. , HOLY WEAPON A.. CHALICE FOR THE GODS. TAKEN TO THE DEPTHS OF FIRE.. ...WILL SOON BE TAKEN TO US..WORSHIPPERS OF KUNPAETKU TEMPLE.MORTALS.WILL ROT THE SOIL.. FOR ALL ETERNITY OF TIME. Mina.. This is getting creepy!!!..." Xianghua paused.. cold shiver trickled to each of them.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Mina said.. both of them looked at each other slowly. when they heard a deep growl of breath behind them. something humongous was standing behind them, when they notice a huge dark shadow form before them  
  
"UH.. What is behind us?????" Mina's voice trembles, slowly the two ladies positioned to draw their weapons with their hand crawling to their sides..  
  
(THWUMMM!) A huge axe slashed in between them.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Mina/Chai!" the men shout in unison, as they heard the girls shrieked in panic, quickly they dashed heading to the echoed cry of the ladies.  
  
"They should have waited for us Damn't!"  
  
suddenly spears and arrows flew before them, one of the spears slashed to Hwang's arm the almost caught him. Hwang rolled to the side and appeared the horde of hideous Reptiles, out numbering them. Hwang squeezed his wound as it bleed, his blood drip on the soil before them, , A lizardman dipped the tip of his blade on the spilled blood of his enemy and tasted it. Then howl with a sharp cry. as well as it's comrades.  
  
"THEY'RE CARNIVORES!!!! NOW THEY THINK OF US AS THEIR PREY!" Maxi took a step back in between the two ,all together they armed their weapons in defense, amongst the horde of ferocious reptiles  
  
"Yeah it's all your fault! Why don't you let them feed on the rest of your arm!" Kilik shouted at Hwang's face. Irritated by his blabbering Hwang pushed Kilik towards a reptile that made him lose balance. Good for Kilik he manage to dodge the lizard's blade ,and it triggered the attack. Then they wield their weapons, against the horde of lizards, in full flight, with quivering, and gallant openmind,  
  
Maxi twiled and toss as playfully he whips his nunchakus from his oppents from each charging directions that took aim, he managed to take them off guard when each lose balance as he took aim at their weak stance. One, two three to four, each reptile recive smack down, with broken bones and stashed scaled skin, as their flesh tore apart, with each strong bouts. Kilik hovered and twirld his Kali yuga , as he maneuver each direction of his enemy, taking out a group of tens , one by one each he smite a strong thud of his rod, even plunging the blunt end of his weapon across each reptiles body, like piercing it with a stick, through it's chest , even brutally he hit his rod right through a reptile's eye.  
  
Hwang slashed to every flesh of his attacker, chopping of to it's every part, limbs threw out from every dying his enemy, it was tens to twenties, without a decrease of energy, He plunge fearless to each of his attacker's body. Howl of cry taken to every slaughtered beast, Hwang leaped in every turn , Wielding and slashing to every scaled flesh, with untamed rage of hate ripping apart from torso separating from it's body, a hideous gore of battle, as he help taking out some other Lizard men fighting against his comrades especially each unaware attacks.  
  
Blood splattered in each of their faces, even in disgust the rage of their attack kept them alive. " Their getting more and more each cry they call for others!" Hwang shouted  
  
"The Girls! We must get to them!" Kilik kept fighting as he worried among his friends  
  
"They wont stop, sooner, we can't hold them.. We must do something?!" Maxi shouted as he continued keeping himself uninjured from incoming enemies.  
  
Hwang leaped above the horde of lizards and landed on a high boulder, this is when he notice the what kept the flame burning, a liquid  
  
"ITS OIL!" Hwang quickly made his way down as he maintain his defense of some charging lizards against him and plunged into the flaming liquid  
  
"Let's go! I Know how to kill them..To burn them alive!" Hwang warned his comrades.  
  
Kilik and maxi quickly climbed up unto higher grounds, still lizards continued to chase after them, when they got to the top, Maxi and Kilik pushed a couple of large boulders as it fell of crushing a couple of climbing lizards behind them.  
  
Hwang kicked off the small stone holding the flaming liquid from the side funnel as it poured and a stash of blaze showered above the horde of lizards as it burned them alive, a loud horde of cry echoed the flaming cave as the three men took off quickly to their rescue.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Xianghua look out!" Mina shouted revealin herself from the shadow of the large pillar she hid, herself. As the Large Golem went towards her. Instead of Xianghua evading the presnce of he giant , she went near to her enemy and threw a small stone hitting the nape of the Golem, to get his attention "Hey You overgrown! Bald Monkey!.. Come and get me!" Xianghua threw again a pebble at him , as Astaroth swung his gigantic axe Xianghua eventually lowered and rolled to her left evading his strong smack.  
  
"Are you crazy!" Mina ran across the open field and leaped to a half broken pillar and jumped behind the golems back.  
  
"FOOLISH MORTALS!' Astaroth growled as he try to shook off Mina from his back.  
  
"Yeah this is what you get hitting on girls!" Mina stabbed the golem from his left shoulder with the blade of the scarlet thunder  
  
"AAGHGHGHGHGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Astaroth cried with pain, Mina threw across the pavement of the shrine's center atrium , as she try to gain back her stance to evade the counter attack of the giant Golem. Xianghua slashed her sword to the Golem's knee, causing him to lose his balance.  
  
"Mina!" Xianghua leaped from astaroth back as she trying to take out the scarlet thunder stuck into the golem's bleeding wound.  
  
"Xianghua get off of him!" Mina screamed of fear as the astaroth began to stand , loosing Xianghua's Balance, Astaroth reached his back and grabbed her small body wioth his bare hands.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!" Xianghua struggled, it was all so sudden astaroth took a brisk pitch and threw xianghua tossing her into the mid air  
  
"XIANGHUA!!!!!!!!!" Mina screamed. Xianghua's body was heading to hit towards a thick pillar, the speed of her weight was going to crush her bones to death, suddenly a Kilik leaped from the flight of rocks as his ascending body from a height of jump manage to block xianghua's body, Kilik grabbed her clutching her in his arms, so instead Xianghua hit the pillar , Kilik hit it but with a less impact.  
  
"Kilik!!!!" Xianghua's Eyes was filled with tears. Kilik lost his energy from the impact caused him to feel weak from pain, Maxi pulled Kilik and Xianghua out from the collapsing pillar their bodies hit.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
" MINA RUN!" Hwang shouted as the weakling body of mina crawled out of the golem's reach, while Hwang gave him a sudden kick from it's back to distract him, he manage to pull out the scarlet thunder from his back as Astaroth fell and threw it towards Mina's reach as she evade Astaroth's reach  
  
"Get your filthy hands away from MY WOMAN!" Hwang yelled at the raging Golem.  
  
Astaroth again swung his Mighty axe to and fro, Hwang jumped to side phases and rolled to avoid such dangerous aim, His speed manage him to cut a slash from astaroth's leg  
  
"AAAGGGHHHH!!!! FOOLISH MORTALS!!!!! NO ONE WILL TAKE THE SLATE FROM ME!!!" Astaroth screamed from pain  
  
"Slate?!" Mina caught the attention of the pillar * It was the slate he was referring?! * Mina dashed to the central pillar as it was collapsing she saw the Slate the golem was talking about " Yes It is a MAP!!" she was so surprised as it shows a detailed inscription of directions of a map engraved in a piece of the stone  
  
"MINA GET OUT OF THERE!!" Maxi yelled and went to her. To pull her away from the crumbling post.  
  
Injured Kilik took Xianghua heading towards the small tunnel " Kilik there that must be a way out!" Xianghua said to him to keep him on his knees as the go, Mina joined them so Maxi helped Hwang to defeat astaroth  
  
Maxi threw his twirl nunchakus that hit astaroth directly towards his face, Astaroth growled blinding his sight as he randomly swiped his axe from side to side, just then Hwang took the oppurtuniy as he pierced unto his arm, and kicked him as he landed to the pool of water. Which caused the crumbling structure of the pool wall.  
  
"Oh No!!!! Were going to get Drain down the tunnel!" Mina screamed. Then Kilik held closely Mina and Xianghua as the raging burts of water washed their bodies and carried it down to the tunnel  
  
"AAAGGGHHHH!!!!" Kilik , xianghua and mina yelled  
  
Quickly Maxi and Hwang swam into the current bringing their bodies into the depths of the tunnel.  
  
" Kilik... Don't let Go... Of. The Girls!!!!" Maxi and Hwang yelled, while huffing for air to breath from the dashing current's impact as they saw Kilik was clutching them tight while the current wash them down the drain.  
  
" Hold On .. Tight!!!!" Kilik Mumbled, Mina and Xianghua grasped tightly while catching a breath of air. The current was so fast, the weight of their bodies took them in a high velocity against the raging waves of the water.  
  
It was painful. Each of them hit cave walls and try to avoid slate stones to very impact the current leads them right into..  
  
" I can't Hold On!!!" Mina uttered as she sank into the water  
  
"Mina!!!!..." creamed in fear. Quickly Hwang dive against the current struggling under the frighting speed of the water , he saw the sight of mina, her skirt got caught in a small spike of stone, hwang sawm towards her and took her in his arms.  
  
Then they surface above the raging current"Mina!!.. MINA!!!! Wake up!" hwang patted her cheeks as she opens her eyes.  
  
"AGGHHHHH!" Mina screamed as they saw an opening of light from a large hole.  
  
They flew out, their bodies were falling in a height of a hundred feet from the sprout water hole that came out from the mountain, cascading to a height high above from a lake.  
  
(SSSSSPLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!)  
  
Their bodies wham into the steady lake as the drove a flock of birds out of range!.  
  
The five warriors swam to shore.  
  
"WHEW!!!! THAT WAS REFRESHING!!!!!" Maxi laughed as he took of his shirt and squeezed the excess water, while catching his breathe. Kilik tossed his body on the side of the shore and Xianghua crawled out of his arms and sat across the small rock, sitting helpless tired and catching her breath.  
  
Hwang crawled out from the water to the shore, as mina was the last one to surface out of the water. Catching her breath.  
  
"Look what I found!" Mina turned to Hwang showing a stone slate she got  
  
"MINA LOOK OUT! DON"T MOVE!!!" Xianghua screamed. Mina was standing near a tree which hung a large python. Mina looked over the direction all that she saw a Large fang mouth that was going to caught the very size of her head.  
  
(SLASH!!!!!!)  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!" Mina shrieked. It was a close call. All that she caught in her hand was the be headed python and threw it into the groung with a horrifying disgust, as it's blood spilled over the garments of her clothing  
  
Hwang managed to slash the head of the Large snake. Everyone was shocked with silence  
  
Hwang Yelled at her in such anger!  
  
"YOU ALMOST GOT KILLED! FOOLISH WOMAN"  
  
"...." silence flew in the presence of them as Mina began to yell at him.  
  
"I CAN TAKE IT OUT MYSELF AND DON'T CALL ME FOOLISH!"  
  
"YEAH HOW?! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THAT PREDATOR WAS ABOUT TO BITE YOUR HEAD OFF"  
  
The others just watched the two yelling at each other , Maxi halted Kilik who was about to interrupt their quarrel, but it wasn't such a good idea.  
  
"..." Mina paused thinking what to yell a him, her eyes were reddening with tears from hurt and embarrassment infront of the others, and the way Hwang was yelling at her.  
  
"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL AT ME!. IF THAT'S BOTHERING YOU FOR MY RESCUE."  
  
"STUPID WOMAN!.. I'M TIRED OF YOUR STUBBORNESS.!"  
  
"THEN DON'T HELP ME!.. I HAVE A NEW MAP OF MY OWN"  
  
"SO WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT. YOU CAN'T EVEN TAKE THE RISK OF SURVIVING.. EVEN NOW WE'RE JUST HALF WAY TO EUROPE!"  
  
"DON'T GIVE ME COMMANDS!. I'M NOT ALONE"  
  
.. Xianghua interrupted " Hwang don't be too hard on her.. we can do this together."  
  
Mina stopped her "CHAI, YOU'RE NOT IN TO THESE.."  
  
"YOU THINK YOU CAN DO ANYTHING!' Hwang was yelling at her furiously.  
  
Mina's voice was trembling "SO DON'T COME TO MY RESCUE. DON'T FOLLOW ME.. FIRST I WAS WITH KILIK, WITH XIANGHUA THEN WITH MAXI. YOU'RE JUST TAGGING ALONG!'  
  
"BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDITY I WAS DISMISSED ON THE FIELD TO FIND YOU.. THEN YOU SAY THAT TO MY FACE!"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU CARE I DIDN'T WANT YOU FOLLOWING ME"  
  
"YOU'RE SELFISH, YOU DIDN'T THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WILL BE WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"  
  
Mina began to cry.. "WHAT DO YOU CARE ABOUT MY LIFE YOU RUINED IT. YOU TOOK MY FATHER'S LOVE AWAY FROM HER OWN DAUGHTER!"  
  
"I WAS SWORN TO BRING YOU HOME..TO PROTECT YOU!"  
  
"AND I DON'T NEED IT!"  
  
"GOD DAMN'T MINA YOU'RE MY FIANCEE!"  
  
Mina went to him then  
  
(SLAP!)  
  
It was all out from the hurt of her emotions as she slapped Hwang right into his face, with tears dripped across her cheeks. The shock of silence made the others too embarrassed to speak out.  
  
Mina's tears flowed all over her face, flushing red face as she yelled right into his face.  
  
"I.. DON'T NEED TO BE WITH YOU. IN FACT.I DON'T LOVE YOU!!!!!!" Mina cried as she ran far away , away from them, away from his sight.  
  
" hwang." Xianghua began to approach him , but he didn't looked at them. he turned away, as he hid his face with the palm of his hand and slowly walked away.  
  
"Chai don't..This is their fight.." Maxi stopped her.  
  
"Com'n let's set for shelter here, before it gets dark" Kilik insisted with a low tone.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Sadness clouded the presence of each and every one. Mina was sitting up on top of a small boulder , she remained silent, xianghua handed her some fruits she harvested that afternoon, but Mina didn't touched it, even looking at it.  
  
Maxi was keeping the bon fire warm. Kilik remained silent he didn't bothered to ask. It would be too embarrassing since he has something for Mina, but it was to complicated, now they all knew, Mina is not Hwang's sister, They were to be married. Kilik avoided that thought since it's now clear to him that there's nothing he can do about it.  
  
"Hey speak up you two!" Maxi waved his hand trying to get his attention from xianghua and Kilik staring into bliss.  
  
"Were okay.Maxi I think you should talk to him." Kilik insisted  
  
"With that kind of dramatic scene. it really kicked his ego." Maxi remarked looking over Hwang's direction who was sitting beneath the tree.  
  
"Well.. this is to akward.. I guess I have to cheer him up. since I manage to keep this bottled bag around my belt all the time!" Maxi winked at him  
  
"Yeah he needs a drink." Kilik smiled. And Maxi left them by the fire as he went to Hwang.  
  
Kilik continue to roast the trout by the fire. He looked over Xianghua who was looking over the distant girl sitting beneath the moonlight.  
  
Xianghua looked at him and he looked away "You Like Mina that much do you?" she asked  
  
" You think , it's a good time asking questions like that." Kilik answered as he took another trout and clasp it into a wood stick to roast it by the fire.  
  
"You do Care." Xianghua said and looked back into Mina's Direction  
  
"Chai."  
  
Xianghua turned to him.." Am I right?"  
  
"My feelings for her. yup I DID care.. so much about her.. maybe because. I Admire how she believed she can do things.but.. know I know She loves Him that much."  
  
"I'm not asking what she feels for you, I'm asking . you" Xianghua said shyly. Kilik smiled at her  
  
"Of curse I love her. She's my friend."  
  
"Friend..?"  
  
"Yeah why?.. I felt this bond we have together. especially."  
  
"Especially what??..."  
  
"When ... I'm with you.." Kilik then looked at her with sincerity, Xianghua blushed.  
  
"Uhm... I think You should go to her.. Right now she needs a friend.."  
  
Xianghua stood up from her seat and then she stopped and kneeled infront of Kilik, She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you..." then she left Kilik smiled.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Mina?.." Xianghua sat beside her..she was holding the slate of stone she held on her hand. Xianghua didn't botherd to ask, all she knew she has to drive away the sorrow from Mina's chest, so instead asking Xianghu looked over the slate she was holding  
  
"Wow , where did you get that?!" Xianghua peaked behind her shoulders, she knew exactly whats sparks mina's interest to stop from crying.  
  
"you're trying to cheer me up." Mina mumbled  
  
"Silly!. Let me see that!" Xiangua took the slate on her hands. and lokked closely to every detail. It was a map alright, more like showing the details of middle Europe..  
  
"Oh my.! Hmm. You know this shows a pathway of the voyage of old seekers of the soul edge..hmmm. we should go to Cyprus, from there .. we can ask for directions.. maybe Greece?"  
  
"Huh? Can you tell.. ?"  
  
"Of course!.. Actually.. We can leave together!!!. They don't know about this!" Xianghua whispered in her ear.  
  
Mina smiled and brushed away the tears from her eyes. Xianghua smiled " Honestly , they're just slowing us down..I.. I can look after you.. And you can look after me too!" She exclaimed  
  
"Really?" Somehow Mina hugged Xianghua with joy,she somehow was glad Mina got her lively spirit back, for all she knew.. They can all find it.  
  
"Okay we leave by dawn. to Cyprus, well go to the next harbor. I'll just borrow money from Maxi you know! I'll ask it from Kilik, you know he can't resist me!" Xianghua winked at her, Mina smiled.  
  
"You always make me smile!" She said  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
A/n Okay.. Hope yah like it...  
  
Sorry for the disgusting details it's a bit violent.. just try to put more details into the fights..  
  
Especially the WHAM SPLAT SWOOP THING! It's like I'm watching the old batman series ;) get it!  
  
While I'm typing this I had earphones listening to Mp3, if you notice I'm a bit carried away because to the mp3 I'm listening. well it's okay 'it helped ..I hope so  
  
So for the mean time R/R  
  
FireStarr 


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note:  
  
fellow reviewers thank you for the nice reviews..It's been days, I can't upload the new chapters 14 and 15!.. sorry!.. the site maybe down.  
  
I took me sometime to decide how to write the very detail and description of the story, I thought I was carried away with it. Anyway I have a few chapters left to type down. But long ones.  
  
S_ming - ^_^; I was really surprised there's a movie??? o_O !! OMG! Pls. I need the info of it!  
  
By the way this is the site you were asking for. I don't want to spoil every detail. You see there is more to that, you'll be surprised check it on www. raine-fall. net/ lan / mina. htm  
  
So much for that, now.. On with the story..  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Chapter 14  
  
With that promised, The two ladies took off by dawn, Xianghua wasn't able to borrow money from them, since it might give the men suspicion that they would run off, and they did!  
  
Instead she took a small pouch bag while they were sleeping, and they disappeared into the night heading to the next city, across the boundary of Pollux plains.  
  
" thirty five pieces of silver!" Mina examined the small pouch along the way  
  
"That will have to do.we can't go back to camp.Unless you change your mind" Xianghua insisted  
  
"No. This plan will not come to me without the prompting of my decision, to prove myself, What about you?. We cannot rely on them" she said  
  
"Who says we will rely on them, they make us inferior!" xianghua remarked  
  
That night it took them miles to get to the city before the crack of dawn, as the moon went down behind the mountains, they have manage to buy a horse in a cheap bargain near the city in exchange for 4 silver pieces, lucky for them they bought it from a kind old farmer who didn't mind to be bothered at home, by two wandering girls, Xianghua was good enough to please him, so he can't resist two poor girls traveling without a mode of transportation.  
  
They were given guides to their next destination, a city in the northern hills a small strait can take them to Cyprus, faster by water than cross country, it maybe a bit far from their next stop, Mina and xianghua was given extra food rations by the old farmer.  
  
They were thankful, as they race against the crack of dawn tireless until they stopped in a vast countryside. Mina and Chai sat down under a tree, Both of their eyes were heavy, from traveling throughout the night. The sun peaked in the glowing sky.  
  
Mina could see the sunrise as she opened her eyes, from a few minute nap under the tree. She saw a cloaked stranger , but she was too sleepy to move while watching him took their horse and reeled it at the wooden wagon next to another horse he was traveling with was a , there was nothing she can do, too weakened and sleepy, she saw the stranger carry the sleeping body of Xianghua and placed it behind the wooden wagon , along with their things.  
  
"Who. are you????" she uttered but she was still sleepy and dozes off. The stranger carried her to the wagon. As the wagon began to move. After a few minutes She opened again her heavy eyes and saw they were both was wrapped in a thick blanket, Mina turned on her other side she saw two oriental swords placed behind a small casket in the wagon.  
  
*A wandering warrior?* she thought, Mina looked above her while lying on the wagon she saw the stranger , was a woman, her hair flickered against the air as she sat in front of the wagon.  
  
" Get some rest..your companion is tired too " She said steadily pursuing their next course of destination, Mina somehow felt secure with the stranger , she curled back in her blanket  
  
Memories of her home Haunted her thoughts *Is this your true wish mina?,even yet, to go back to your own country? What else do I seek, something I must attain back from my home.? All this time still days are consuming in longing to travel back home.*  
  
she thought, about her homeland ,and her father, even the memories of her deceased mother and brother made her eyes teary, even the ounce of that memory when she was still a child. It was very hard for her, but since her father took in this young boy in their house, those old times made her feel secure, Hwang was always have given back the a smile on her father's face, he was full of strong determination and hardwork. They grew up together, but he took off more of Mina's place as a daughter, that's all she thought, until that night her father arranged them to be together.  
  
*Why am I, affected by this? * She was beginning to cry again, Xianghua woke up and saw her friend sobbing beneath the sheets, as they were currently traveling.  
  
" Mina. don't cry..What's wrong?" Xianghua wiped the tears in her eyes  
  
"Both of you two are awake." The woman said and she stopped the wagon and looked at them  
  
"What is wrong?" She asked, Xianghua was a bit surprised, "Who are you? Where are you taking us?!" she sat back  
  
"Chai, she was kind enough to take us along the ride" Mina said  
  
"Hmph.. If you don't like you two can walk on your own feet." The woman smirked and went back on riding  
  
"I know where you two were heading"  
  
Xianghua looked at her questioningly. "You knew all along?"  
  
"Why don't you want to trust a stranger like me? " she said  
  
"thank you.." Mina said instead, she thought it would be nice if they thanked her and bringing them along the way.  
  
"This is Xianghua, I'm mina... now we're not strangers to you anymore"  
  
"Taki...Call me.. huntress. I kept my name anonymous for now.But I trust you both, I just took this wagon, for and sell it at the port so we can get there. You two can rest till we get to the port" Having ended their conversation, the huntress turned abruptly, thy bottled settled back in their sheets, at least they can regain rest.  
  
The travel took about hours from miles across, It was a humid morning, the sky was cloudy, good thing they can still sleep under the cloudy sky, it was a cold season, since the next few moths , it will snow.. the breeze of air was chilly, Mina and Chai remained nestled in the warm cloth  
  
"She's very kind" Xianghua whispered  
  
"I know she has a good heart, she didn't rob us.. even she's a huntress"mina said  
  
"I still question her sincerity towards us.. but, she was honest.. And like us she's in search for the soulblade as well" Xianghua grinned but mina remained stiff, she wasn't paying attention to her.  
  
"Mina, you know.I didn't surprised me at all, when I found out you and Hwang were engage.."  
  
Mina still remained quiet and looked away. Xianghua obviously can sense she misses him so much.  
  
"I think this is his.." She reached for her pack and took out a small journal and gave it to mina  
  
Mina was surprised "You tooked it ?what are you thinking."  
  
"Hey, we were leaving, I thought it wasyours, since I found the earings clipped in between the pages.I didn't read it.. but I think you can have a peak" She said  
  
".. What do you think of me. he only keeps important notes in these during his trainings" she hanaded back the journal, Xianghua handed it back to her  
  
"Mina, believe me. if it's not important why would he keep your earrings between the pages. well, I'll just atke a nap, read it if you like" Xianghua smiled at her and turned to the opposite side as she yawns.  
  
Mina took the journal and turned to the other side, she opened the pages.. only navigation scribbles and notes from his duties written in there. Mina notice a folded page in between from the first part of the journal  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
/Do I know yet what to do,I have not? Shall I pay my master and his  
house, I can't possibly leave them behind, now my heart is part of  
that home. Since I've lost so easily my family, hence I've earned it  
in the house of Master Han Myong/  
  
* Hwang was happy. hmph he loved my father, but I never know how he feels, when he leaves * She tought. Mina continued to scan the pages.. and I between her eyes. She felt her heart stopped as she read between the lines from the folded page  
  
/Here inside me, the memories of the Master's daughter, she filled my  
spirit.since the each days created, it inspired my strength Mina and I  
were supposed to be a brother and sister, but whenever I watch her  
train with her during the days after her household chores, I watched  
her with amazement, she has a pure soul, I've never thought of her to  
have a brave heart. Even watching her from every night she sneak out  
of her room and train in the garden, I remained cold with her, so she  
can't trace the attention I usually give to her, But she was making me  
weak, her face, her outermost beauty, the girl I grew up with,  
somehow is teasing my interest, she's beautiful, too much I can't deny  
it with, that's why I maintain the distance between us..her beauty was  
very tempting for me.Only I decided to work hard till the day comes  
when I ask her hand.. From her father.. Her smile wipes my sorrow away  
and strengthen me. since then,, I realize she's not only a sister to  
me. her memories now keep me strong and eager to see her again.I need  
to see her again/  
  
Mina closed the journal and kept it closer against the feel of her pounding heart, as if it will soar out of her chest, all these time, Hwang didn't thought of her as a child or a sister..it was him, hiding his emotions.. He was falling in love with her.  
  
She closed her eyes trying to recall instances. She did remembered one important detail, it was some time it was raining outside, Master Han Myong went to the village chief, they were left alone, She was at the kitchen preparing supper, just when Hwang arrived with a bag of rice.  
  
He was soaking wet from the rain, Mina went to the other room Hwang followed, she took out a dry cloth ,and Hwang took it from her hand- still holding her hand- she took it away *Yes. that time his eyes.. were staring at me.. I looked away and went back in the kitchen* she thought  
  
And another particular instance the time Hwang caught her sleeping outside the garden* he carried me into my room, to get to sleep , and by the morning I was surprised he did my chores in his place, be cause I was too tired that day * she giggled , and the thought of it, made her realize, she miss him more, she needs to see him. the desire to see him again, now she knew the lines of his written confessions. Mina sighed and smiled.  
  
"Its getting dark, must be rain.. girls. We have to settle here for a while won't you agree?" taki insisted  
  
"Look!." Xianghua was referring to a small cottage far across the other side of the bridge.  
  
"We can stay there?" she said  
  
"Nope, it's risky. The reign of war is high Here in the eastern lands.. Rummage of executions of foreign travelers are taken in custody, we are strangers on this soil." Taki said  
  
"It's just a small cottage." Xianghua said  
  
"Chai, we have to be cautios, taki is right.." Mina got up and looked over the small cottage they were talking about.  
  
"Taki.. do you think folks there, would welcome us.We're Asians travelers we'll get into trouble?"  
  
"I don't know. we have to do something" Taki felt a droplet of rain over her face, then it poured  
  
"We have to go now! It's raining already, let's find another route" She turned the lash of the horse and the wagon turned, heading to the other direction as the rode off.  
  
"WAIT!" a man called coming out from the cottage  
  
"Whoah! Stop!" taki pulled over the side of the road as the boy run towards them  
  
"WAIT!..don't go! We saw you heading to the bridge, my wife asked you to stay indoors" the boy said as took a deep breath after running to the muddy road.  
  
The Three ladies looked at him questioningly and looked at each other, "So?" Xianghua asked Taki, who seems know what to decide  
  
"Please, I beg you, my wife begs you please..and you can hide your wagon on the small cave behind our cottage" he said  
  
"Why hide it?" Taki asked me suspiciously  
  
"I will explain it inside. trust us please, I have my word on that" The man pleased them politely, since he was honest with his words, the three ladies followed him unto his home, they hid the wooden wagon in a cave behind the man's cottage.  
  
They went inside the small cottage, "Thank yu for coming in our home" The Man's wife served them hot tea and a loaf of bread.  
  
"Thank you that is most kind of you.." Mina smiled at them , and they were seated by the table.  
  
She looked around the small house, the man has three children and a small infant the wife carries. "They are kind folks.. taki" Mina said at her.  
  
"Why are you both nice to us?!" Taki asked the man straightly. He just looked at his wife, and seemingly worried to answer.  
  
"Taki. please..one at a time." Xianghua calmed her down "Please, we really need to know. forgive us.. we are just cautious in this part of lands.."  
  
"We know. we. Need your help.. please.." The wife pleaded. Taki crossed her arms and looked at them questioningly , but she began to listen, as the man began to speak  
  
"the city Persephone, a couple of miles from here.Is underseige.we thought you were heading that way, since there is no other city beyond then".  
  
"What does that concerns you peple. Yes we are. but we take precautions in our travels." Taki shot back.  
  
"Taki please..they meant no harm or any other wrong intention, look at them. they have three innocent children."mina said to her then she began to speak on Taki's behalf.  
  
"We are foreign travelers. Sir, may I have your word to keep our meeting unknown.. "  
  
"Yes. we will "  
  
"Very well, what can we do for help?"  
  
"Well as I said, the city of Persephone is undersiege by the roman and Persian empire, weeks ago.it was under a pirate's rule. most of the villagers and merchants were taken under custody , the whole city's money and trade has been taken out , those pirate's were filthy with greed.."  
  
"who is the pirate you speak of who is responsible for this?' taki asked  
  
"He is a fierce looking man, he is evil, it reveals to his physical appearance, his greed claimed the whole city for his own .. there were rumors that he was conquering every ship and port town looking for a certain treasure"  
  
"De leon.. Cervantes ,that could be him." Taki said  
  
Mina looked at taki.. she remembered that name. It was when she sailed for china, when she first encountered Maxi, the ship was under attack by that pirate, one of Maxi's comrades shouted that name.."You know him?" she asked  
  
"De leon Cervantes. Hmph. That man is no man at all..He is a demon. he never age since, he has took the evil power."Taki paused, she didn't want the commoners to hear about the power of the soul edge  
  
"However, the port ship is open since they allow in and out travels. The pirates only hold an expensive fee for each passenger, the villagers remained in the city, but we wish to leave this place and cross to the Nile. Egypt if far across the other continent, we only have no choice but travel where you came from , since can't travel by sea, we have children.."  
  
"So what are you saying?"  
  
The man took out the three small pouch , it contains gold coind maybe about 56 pices of gold each pouch "We wish to buy the horse and wagon with you.. sowe can leave here I beg you" .  
  
They were desperate. The three ladies doesn't know hat to say.. instead taki said "how much are you offering us. this will not give us much expense, we are traveling we need more than that.."  
  
The man's wife went back to the corner of the room and took out another small pouch. It contained a large emerald stone.  
  
"Please, this is all we have.. This gem and 3 pouch of gold coins are the only possession we have.. My husband received as a reward from the governor way before, but we can't let the pirates took ths, we want you to have this in exchange to our transport.. We can't let our children suffer here in this place.."  
  
The Man and his wife were really sincere about it. Taki then agreed to the bargain. Mina and Xianghua were glad she has agreed, in exchange for 60 gold pieces and a gem. Is fair enough to take them to Crete.  
  
The couple was happy they served dinner for the three heroines and they spend the night in the old shack. By dawn they helped the man and his wife pack as they decided leave by that night, taking the wooden wagon.  
  
"Mina let's give them our rations. they were kind to us.."Xianghua insisted, mina didn't mind, she didn't took back her pack "wait" she went back in the back of the wagon and took back the slate and the journal with her same as her scarlet thunder.  
  
The ladies claim there weapons back. "God bless you all" the wife said and she hugged each of them. They left that night, as well as Mina and the others abandoned the old shack. They must leave as soon as possible.  
  
A few hours passed, they traveled by foot. "You know De Leon Cervantes.." Mina asked  
  
"Yes I do, he tried to conquer Japan .. It was a menace, I was summoned to destroy the soul edge, Cervantes, used to have it.. He became a demon,. evil has taken over his whole being. but his hold over the possession of the blade ceased, he lost it and the rumors spread all over the continent.. he want's it back.. that's why each land were became the graveyards of the bloodshed, every battle ground try to conquer every land, and every city."Taki looked so displeased when telling the details of her quest.  
  
"Each of us, has the very same purpose.to be ashame.. it's like our path meets together for one goal" Mina smiled at her as they traveled to Persephone  
  
They arrived in the city walls. The man and his wife were riht, the town was heavily guarded by De Leon's men, the three ladies disguised themselves, taking a few clothes hung around a small alley as a laundry, as they dressed in dark cloaked Arabian garments and covering their faces with a silk material and shawl.  
  
"l'll do the talking I can speak Arabic.Let's keep our guards down okay.. for know we must find an inn.. this building must have rooms, let's leave our weapons here for the mean time" taki warned them  
  
"Alright, but for one night. com'n Xianghua lets' go" mina remarked  
  
The three ladies casually made they way into the crowded inn as they came inside. It was also a tavern of different Pirates and merchants. The town they went in was an open city.. Taki went to find for the inn keeper to get a room for them and left them by the hall.  
  
"Mina this is scary" Xianghua whispered  
  
"Shhhh. Let's talk later" Mina ignored her as she looked away from the crowded tavern and looking for Taki, Xianghua's attention caught a sight of two familiar fellow.  
  
"Mina!.. look!" Xianghua pulled her by her sleeve,she was pointing over the distant counter far across from them  
  
"MAXI!" Mina Gasped. and she began to look for Hwang as well. Maxi wore different clothes, watching some dancers on the stage and drinking  
  
"Those guys.. They are here, if Maxi is here too!.They finally found their way here, and they knew foreign travelers were very dangerous here, having themselves disguised.  
  
Mina felt fear and eagerness at the same time, she was hoping to see Hwang after all, Xianghua looked at her.  
  
"Don't even think about going to meet Hwang.. not this time, this is not the place." Xianghua whispered  
  
"Looking for who?" Taki went up to them, Mina pinched xianghua from her side signaling for her to shut up. "Let's go? Where are we going to stay then?" she asked, Taki went upstairs and the two followed. And Taki opened their room with a key as they went in.. Mina paused by the door and she looked at the staircase to the tavern downstairs  
  
* Hwang. where are you? * hoping to see him again, she wonders where could he be. Mina went inside her room to gets some rest.  
  
"What are you thinking.?" Taki looked at her questioningly  
  
"nothing." Mina sighed and sat down beside her. Taki looked at xianghua wondering what is wrong with Mina, but she just smiled  
  
"We have to stay alert here.What ever you're thinking, think it someother time" Taki exclaimed as she looked out the window.  
  
"here." She threw mina the pouch "I don't want the two of you to get a bad impression of me." Taki said  
  
"It's not that..We trust you." Mina said  
  
"I know. Just incase , we get separated.. both of you have something to spend" Taki exclaimed  
  
"You're kind Taki" Xianghua smiled at her, but taki remained cold in her expression  
  
"I'm not kind. I just remained fair." Taki took her cloak back "I'm going to check the ship, we should depart earlier stay here." she covered her face with the sheer material over her face and wrapped back the veil over her head and went outside.  
  
(Gasp). Taki paused just when Maxi went upstairs and caught the sight of her.. She slowly removed her attention from him, as he was looking at her questioningly, he notice her eyes.. it wonders him. * She seems like an Asian with those eyes* Maxi wondered he didn't moved away as he observes how she moved went downstairs. Taki remained calmed and ignored the fact how that man looked at her, she didn't looked back or it will bring suspicion. Then she went outside. Maxi felt uneasy about the veiled woman, * she's not from here.* he thought. And went to his own room separating four doors in between from the ladies  
  
"Maxi.. you have a good time?" Kilik mumbled , while having a quick nap on the bed.  
  
"Mind your own business kid." Maxi sat beside by his bed, he seemed confused.  
  
Hwang was outside the balcony of the room sitting on the edge, he was having his own spare time to drink, with a bottle of liquor on his hand.  
  
"Where have you been, Hwang has been enjoying his time drinking." Kilik mumbled  
  
"We have to leave tonight.. Pull yourself together, don't get drunk outhere, you might fall off" Maxi said  
  
"I'm fine..(sigh)What are you thinking now?" he asked Maxi  
  
"Nothing.. It's just that .. That woman. she seemed to be suspicious. Maybe she's not from here"  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't go chasing any. women here just smiles at you and give you their service just pay them.. they are all whores!" kilik mumbled  
  
"Wait!!. She's not from here! Maxi got up something caught his interest  
  
'What is it this time, we should be leaving by tonight to go to Crete!" Hwang looked at him sternly  
  
"For once you're right Kilik. Every prostitute would smile at you and approach, But she looked at me coldly and avoided me in such a hurry!" Maxi quickly took back his coat and went outside as he yanked the door closed  
  
"What was that about!" Kilik wondered and looked at hwang but he was just staring at the moonlight outside the window.  
  
"You're thinking about her have you?... I don't blame you. You're always there to protect her" Kilik said, but He didn't reply still looking at the night sky.  
  
"By the way. I'm sorry. I was in you're way. I don't blame you, Mina is beautiful inside and out, she has a beautiful spirit" he said and yawned as he went back to sleep.  
  
"I know." Hwang said  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Hey close the window!" Xianghua whispered "No it's hot in here!.. just get some sleep I'll be waiting for Taki" Mina said.  
  
Xianghua removed her disguise and removed her upper blouse and shoes ,lie down on the bed "Yeah it's hot (YAWNS) we need the rest we can get" she sighed lying on her back staring at the ceiling, and rolled on her stomach, she looked at mina she was holding Hwang's journal closed to her chest.  
  
"You ,miss him do you?" Xianghua smiled  
  
"Chai! Mind your own life!" Mina yelled at her  
  
"Shhhh. I just can't understand you, you hate him, you miss him. and you've read his own journal! .. Oooohhh that's not nice!" Xianghua teased  
  
"Hey. It only contains some his notes fromhis duties, navigation routes and codes.. nothing in particular" She shot back  
  
"It's okay if you don't admit it. but with that look on your face.. you've read something. very well (YAWNS) I'll get some sleep.." Xianghua put out the small lamp and it darkened the whole room, only the moonlight brightness the detail of the scenery..  
  
"Yeah. she's right.. I Wonder what is he doing?.." Mina opened the window wider  
  
"Oh.. It is hot here. Well it's okay. I can change , since it is dark, but I can see here"  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Hwang recline at the balcony watching the stars, he waited for Maxi to return sober his mind was floating and yet his eyes were heavy, still trying to stay awake, Across the empty street below a sound of a lyre broke off floating against the hush of the night breeze, it whistled in his ears, and reminded him about Mina, How they fight the last time back from the temple. Her words stammered in his mind. Hwang felt uneasy as he took another gulp from his bottle.  
  
"Where could she be?' he whispered his worry over her, ignored the memory of their fight the day before .he was very much worried about Mina, maybe the fact, he misses her so much.  
  
He took out the yellow scarf from his pocket, it was Mina's,she left it when she ran away to China, he love the very scent of her scarf, that every moment he had cherished to be so close to her.  
  
"Be mindful ofyour thoughts Hwang.." he said to himself. But memories of her haunted his mind.. The very desire inflicted him everytime she was near. Many times at home in Korea, the last time she was a stowaway from the ship as he stayed with her in one cabin, trying to resist the very tempting thoughts, and the very thought of her, when he elusively kissed her blindfolded.  
  
It was all now a pigment of his imagination. The feeling was mutual, til he realized how it inflicted his urge, now he desires her more than what he thinks "What more if I see her.. I don't know"  
  
A silk veil flow across his face  
  
* Must have been from the window across* hwang sat up and looked behind him.  
  
His vision was blurry it was dark all he can see is a shadow.. Wait. it was a woman undressing. Hwang looked away It didn't interest him, for he knew he has only one interest, as he walks in inside the room, the most peculiar thing , the scent of the veil was familiar to him.  
  
He sniffed, it was as sweet as Jasmine with that soft scent , it remind him of Mina, but it was actually like hers  
  
"Huh?" he wondered "I'm just drunk. now I'm even catching her scent" Hwang looked back outside, and watched the woman behind the dark shade of light and wondered.  
  
She was naked, but the contour and curves of the naked woman remind him of Mina, it was oddly familiar to him since he watched the same shadow of mina getting undressed in front of him. He didn't want to look but somehow part of him was telling that's her, as he watched carefully  
  
*+*+*+*+*  
  
Mina removed her top and hung her clothes at the balcony, she was half naked, but it refreshed her, she sat by the window and took the sheer clothe to cover her bare chest, she wore nothing beneath it.  
  
" It's really hot. " Mina felt a bit uneasy being half naked by he window , since it was dark it didn't bothered her. The flickering breeze was so cold it blew across her hair as she untangled her braids swaying against the wind.  
  
She looked below the balcony it was empty * I feel I've been watched * she wondered  
  
But she looked far across to the other balcony, she gasped there was a man outside, She quickly got off from her seat, but since it was dark onlight the moonlight shine above the sky, she can't picture it clearly who was it.  
  
*+*+*+*+*  
  
Hwang moved away he notice she was startled by his sight seeing, the woman took a step back, he took the veil in his hand and decided to climb across from the three balconies separating tem, but he was sober. The woman went inside her room, it was too late for that now.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+  
  
"Chai.. Wakeup!" Mina shook her shoulder  
  
"Huh what?." Xianghua said rubbing her eyes from sleep.  
  
"Get dressed,. I'm a bit restless here. people might notice us already.. I'm worried Taki Hasn't been back yet" Mina said as she opened the lamp and got dressed  
  
"Huh? She's not back?" Quickly Xianghua slipped on her shoes and put back on her clothes and veil, the two girls went outside to find Taki.  
  
The night was still young.. they went to find her in every part of the port , avoiding every crowded places , almost all corners of the city were secured by Pirates.  
  
They saw the merchant ship. Across the distant port hold. Mina and Xianghua wentb to check if she was there.  
  
"pssst!" Taki appeared behind them  
  
"Why haven't you returned?' Mina whispered, Taki pulled the two girls behind to a dark corner.  
  
"What are you doing here.. I'm supposed to go back in the inn" Taki sighed  
  
"Well, it's better you followed me here" She added  
  
"What happened?" Xianghua asked  
  
"Someone has been following me.I've ran into another foreign wanderer, he's a pirate I can tell.. Anyway I took our weapons and took a cabin on the boat, were leaving tonight!"  
  
"Now!"  
  
"Yes now! We can't go back. hurry before someone else sees us.." The three board the ship, and went inside the cabin.  
  
"Oh no taki!.. where's the slate?!" Mina was shocked  
  
"Huh.i. I didn't have it brought here!" Taki said  
  
" Oh no! I saw it in the Inn, I forgot!.. I'll get it back!" Xianghua said  
  
"No.. I'll do it..!" Taki said  
  
(BOOOM!)  
  
a Large explosion echoed it came from the other ship. Taki, mina and Xianghua looked at the cabin's window  
  
"DAMN"T IT"S CERVANTES' SHIP! MUST BE THAT STALKER.. HE WAS FOLLOWING ME. HE'S MUST BE SEEKING THE SAME THING WE'RE AFTER. HE WENT AT CERVANTES'!" Taki took her cloak back as she head back the door  
  
"Mina.Xianghua. If I'm not back and this ship sails tonight don't try to get me back. or both of you will get caught, remain silent as for now, go to Crete and please look for Lady Alexandria, an old comrade of mine , tell her Huntress has sent you, so she can welcome you there." Taki hugged Mina and Xianghua.  
  
"No don't go!" Mina said but Taki left quickly. There was nothing the two can do about it. They just watched her as she fled back into the Inn.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Kilik get up! The city is alarmed" Hwang threw Kilik's rod at his face as soon as he woke up  
  
"Huh What happened?!"  
  
" There are guards all over the place, Damn't Maxi.. he ran into trouble!" Hwang took his blue thunder. Then Maxi appeared by the window  
  
"Hurry we must leave!.!" He said  
  
"What did you do now?!" Kilik yelled at him  
  
"Cervantes recognized me. I was tracking the womani said, Cervantes was outside his ship, he saw me when the wind blew off my cloak. His men is now after us.The whole city is already getting barricade!" Kilik and Hwang went by the balcony there was no way they can use the front entrance  
  
"HEY YOU!" maxi notice taki as she took something from the room and jumped across to another building, as she threw out her cloak, making her flee faster and lighter  
  
"I KNEW IT! She's A Ninja! LET"S GO AFTER HER!" Maxi and the jumped off from the Cabin, But Taki was quick.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"DAMN"T! They're found me!" The elusive huntress climbed down the building she jumped into and run into thedark alley and made her way up to the wall and leaped over it  
  
She gasped there were hundreds of pirates behind her, *No! * Taki cluthched the Slate map in her arms , * I'm not going to loose this! *  
  
With the rage of a strong fiery aura Taki gave out a strong punch blow unto the ground  
  
"YAAAAHH!!"  
  
a huge explosin impacted on the ground and her oppenent flew out of her way.  
  
With a speed of light ,Taki jumped across the pavement, and with all might, ne by one faster than the naked eye she drew her blades out as she dashed in a light speed, slashing each torso of every pirate standing on her way.  
  
An arrow almost caught her, taki took her aim against at the archer on Cervantes ship, she swoop dramatically in the air and dive striking an plunge of her blade against her opponent, leaving the trail of her butchering attack. Taki was a fearless huntress.  
  
"You desire the soul edge have you!. Give that slate to me woman!" a hollow voice came from the immortal villain himself. As Taki heard his voice and the clasping of his swords came from behind her. His words enveloped the presence of fiery rage inside her. The Huntress and another Hunter of the soul edge.  
  
"Cervantes..." she called with the prime of her hate.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Sorry It's too long...  
  
I just love Taki. just added her in the scene..  
  
For the meantime R/R.  
  
Firestarr 


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note:  
  
FYI: I might finish this with a couple of chapters; I don't want this to be long.. Firestarr  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Chapter 15  
  
There was an evil presence that shivered the cold sense in her skin, Cervantes demands the slate in her hand , but she refused, Unaware of her powerful opponent , Cervantes charge his two wedged blades phashing to her unguarded left, The femme ninja quickly evede his attack as she leaped above him, but Cervantes extended a blow of his blade from behind that caught her left leg. Taki fell her Leg iron brace was cracked, from the strong Impact.  
  
Cervantes strength charged with his might trust of his blades clahing against taki's sword  
  
"You are strong, woman.it's a pity you will die uselessly!" he laughed. Taki kicked him away and threw a double mid air kick, causing the evil pirate to fall out from the lower deck of the ship.  
  
The town was rampant chaos, city folks ran across the street as a fire broke out, the pirates and guards alarmed the city gates. There was a huge explosion  
  
"what is going on?!!!" kilik yelled, across a panicking crowd. "Look, that could have caused it!" Hwang was pointing over the view across the open Gateway of the city, there from a distant a stampede of a horde of a thousand reptiles  
  
"not again!!! We must leave this city. the merchant ship has sailed look!.i is far across the sea!" Kilik said.  
  
"there's no other choice we must take those horses!" Maxi saw three horses across the distant street.it's now or never or else someone will take them first. The three men ran towards it. But they caught the sight of the woman they were chasing after. She was fighting a duel against Cervantes on the ship.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Cervantes was giving taki quick blows, there was nothing she can do to counter it, but dodge it as well  
  
"Give me the slate or you will die! Face it you're no match against me woman! "He shouted at her and charge him with another strong smash (Gasp!) Taki's Blades threw off across the other side of the pavement. She rolled from the right reaching for her weapons. But  
  
"AAACCCCCCCKKKKKK!" Cervantes pierced his blade that stabbed the side of her leg.  
  
"HAHAHAHA Die!!!!" Cervantes gave her an evil laugh just when he was about to strike her in her defenseless position lying down on the pave ment. Taki was able to take her sword and stabbed it directly on his torso  
  
Cervantes lost his balance as taki managed to roll back and regain back her stance even on her condition.  
  
"Never I will not die here! Old geezer!"She smirked, the maddening pain made her rage and charge him with a gallant speed attack she dragged him high above the air and with her strength she threw him crashing down on the breaking wooden pavement of the ship.  
  
Taki dive down , with a charging blow she smack her blades that caught his arms, bleeding as a sign of his loosing strength, then she rolled back far across from the broken floor and laughed at him, Cervantes managed to takegain back his balance.  
  
"I Will never loose to a woman!" Cervantes was holding a small pistol from his back. and  
  
/bang/!!!!  
  
He shot taki and she fell acrossthe floor her own blood spewed in her hand as she tried to stop the bleeding on her gunshot wound.  
  
"Now you will die! " Cervantes was going to give another fire from his pistol, suddenly a pair of nunchakus war hurling in the air, and caught his leg  
  
/thwack, blam!/  
  
Cervantes fell on his back, but he was able to rool to his side avoing the incoming vertical smackdown of kilik's attack, He slash his blades, but Kilik blocked him.from behind Hwang jumped from behind towards Cervantes unguarded back, the strong kick caught him off balance, and made kilik dodge away from him.  
  
"Insolent fools!" Cervantes smack and swipes his blades, to and from clashing to his left, Kilik blocked it and counters it with a strong smack to his side, he jumps but Maxi hurled and smack his twirling nunchaku's but Cervantes blocked it again from behing. Then with a rampant speed Hwang slashes his blue thunder, but Cervantes was able to dodge it. He jumps away from the, the three men were taking him out all at the same time.  
  
"Get her maxi she's wounded, before the ship explodes!" Hwang yelled at them as Maxi left the fight between Kilik, hwang and Cervantes. He went towards the injured ninja. Kilik twirled his rod and hit Cervantes off guard while Hwang was distracting him.  
  
"Go away I don't need your help! You're the one who's following me" taki pushed him away but she was clutching on her bleeding torso  
  
"You're wounded! I can't leave you behind!" Maxi pulled her up, but taki was bleeding so much, she even was loosing her strength  
  
The ship was in flames as the two men were trying to take out Cervantes, the lower deck exploded. "This ship is full of gunpowder let's leave now!" Maxi yelled as he was carrying taki in his arms she fainted.  
  
Kilik was wounded to from each of Cervantes lacerating slashes , his losing his stamina too unable to keep his defense from Cervantes quick strong blows. Hwang then clshed his blue thunder continuously, so Kilik can ran off  
  
"Go!" he shouted . Kilik took his rod.,but the fearless pirate threw the other blade before kilik  
  
"Kilik look out!" hwang tackled Cervantes as they roll across the floor. Kilik managed to avoid the flying sowrd that almost caught his back.  
  
"Hwang!!!" he shouted.for him to escape before the ship blows  
  
Hwang quickly got off of Cervantes, he was already tired, loosing his stamina. The angry Pirate reached for a wrecked wood spike and trust it into the embers of the blazing flames f the ship, with the wod glowing into a fiery incandescence, he snatched it from the flame and he threw it across heading Hwang's direction and  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Hwang cried with the maddening pain as it stabbed its sharp point at his back  
  
"Hwang!!!!!" Kilik screamed, he hasn't been able to save him  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Mina screamed , she found herself , she has fallen asleep sitting by the cabin's window * I forgot.. I doze off waiting for Taki * rubbing her eyes as she took off the small blanket , xianghua must have given her.  
  
"..Kilik!!!!.." Xianghua was talking in her sleep. Calling out Kilik's name over and over again. Mina went to her side of the bed.  
  
"Shhh..You're dreaming..." She whispered, and hold her forehead , Xianghua was burning with fever.  
  
*Oh No!, Must have been the rainy days were traveling in the streets! * she thought , Mina tucked her back in the blanket. Her worry over her friend makes her confused what to do since they are in the middle of the ocean  
  
*she's been having the same dream that I have. *  
  
*Mina it's just a dream, Hwang can take care of himself..I hope he's alright, where ever he is.. * the thought of Hwang getting stabbed made her tremble in fear.  
  
She went outside. Mina approached a deck sailor by the bridge, there are so many passengers too.  
  
* The war must be spreading. so this citizens must have evacuated the city *  
  
"Excuse me.* she was about to ask a sailor, but an old man hold his hand  
  
"Child, don't try to ask them." the old man said, Mina sat beside him "What do you mean old man?" she asked  
  
"I Know you are a foreign traveler, keep your identity hidden in the shadows of this ship, they won't question you."  
  
"Why do I have to hide this is a merchant ship isn't it?"  
  
"yes but once you got off this ship.you will be track down, I know you are one of those who seek the root of the chaos of these land"  
  
Mina looked at his eyes she was surprised he knew about the souledge and it's seekers  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I am a Grecian, I used to live in the outskirts of athens.I know a maiden like you, God Haphaestus , summoned her to destroy the soul edge, she's is the heroine of our small village in Athens. I suggest you must go there , not dock in Crete"  
  
"The city is in Peril, I saw the taking over of that city. like where this ship has taken away from us.. I wish to go back in my home land. Why don't you come with me?"  
  
"And where would that be?"  
  
"I'm the care taker of a sacred shrine . I lived there in the outskirts of it's foot of that mountain, to which I witness a god blessed that maiden. Only I knew where she is."  
  
"But I was in search with a woman, my friend was asking me to find her, so it would be safe".  
  
"You speak of this friend of yours a warrior too?"  
  
"Yes.. Why you know who she is.?"  
  
"She is from the oriental lands like where you and your friend came from , am I right? She is the huntress Taki.. She fought alongside with her also a year ago."  
  
"Old man you know so much. I think we should discuss this in my cabin, My friend is ill, maybe you can help me? " Mina suggested. So the kind old man joined her.  
  
He was kind, was also a medicine man and gave Xianghua something to drink from boiled medicated leaves. That night The old man told his tale of Sophitia , he was referring to and how she fought along side with Taki.  
  
Till dawn they watched xianghua's fever to cease, Mina decided to join the old man back to Greece, since that dawn the ship docked in Crete they didn't left the ship, afterall Xianghua wasn't feeling any better, then the ship sailed by dawn headin to the city of Athens.  
  
Morning came, The ship arrived in the land of Greece, and Xianghua was feeling better as the climbed down from the ship's plank  
  
"She lives in the next town, I will take you there" the old man said  
  
"Thank you kind sir, But , we must do it on our won, to be safe.thank you very much " Mina hugged and thanked him, xianghua hugged him too "Thank you for keeping me well sir, you're a kind doctor" She remarked  
  
"Very well, and may the gods watch over you..Seung Mina.!"  
  
Mina looked back as they were about to leave "Yes?"  
  
"Destroy the sword."  
  
Mina smiled and nodded and they left, for once in her life she never felt how important she was, not even from kindred strangers. But she's still not happy about it. Mina sighed  
  
"Mina , why? Aren't you glad even strangers like him believes in us. we're heroines!" Xianghua patted her on the shoulder. But she only heard a sigh "yes of course I'm glad." She said  
  
"But what's with that face?"  
  
"Chai, I'm not happy when I'm worried.what happened to Taki.."  
  
with that a frown replaced the smile on xianghua's face " You're right.. But I believed in her.We just have to wait.We cannot meet her here, She knows we are in Crete"  
  
" I Know. And this path leads us here. She will find us soon." Mina said.  
  
"Are you sure Taki is the one you're worried about?.." Xianghua gave her a sly smile,Mina blushed and gave her an insulting look "Hey don't start that with me.. Besides!!!..hmph. You where talking in your sleep last night.!"  
  
"Huh! What am I saying then?" She asked  
  
"uhm. well, Let's just say. you're also worried not only with Taki!" She smiled and pinched her nose  
  
"What is it!! Tell ME!" Xianghua pulled her hand, Mina just laughed at her, suddenly they came across at a crowded city street, vendors and citizens crowede the market street, Mina and Xianghua hooded them selves with the cloaked coats to hide their armed weapons.  
  
"Be mindful Chai, We are still strangers of this lands" Mina whispered.  
  
The two Ladies searched the whole town that noon asking directions how to get to the other town, until the were in the outskirts of the city  
  
"well That bridge leads to the town they say.." Mina said pointing over the bridge  
  
" Mina I'm Hungry already, can we stop, we must eat something this is very exhausting!" Xianghua said as she sat on the bridge's ledge.  
  
"What about that tavern over there?" Xianghua was pointing across the bridge, and beyond it stood a small tavern  
  
"Chai, That must be a crowded place we can't eat there. We can't even afford with the money we have.!"  
  
"Silly! Com'n I don't want to starve to death here!" Xianghua dragged Mina as they went into the tavern  
  
The tavern is full of different people, not merely Athenians, but mostly came from different places, Mina looked in each of every customer's face probably she's hoping to see the three but not even a sight of them.  
  
"Chai what are you doing!" Mina saw xianghua already took some orders from the counter ,a plateful of roasted steak ribs and a basket of whole wheat bread and a pitcher of cold water  
  
"We can't afford all of this" Mina tried to stop her , but xianghua was already feasting on it  
  
"What do you mean? We still have 50 silver pieces!" Xianghua was surprised. The tavern man smacked his fist over on the counter infron t of them  
  
"What do you mean you can't afford! You must pay all of this.. 50 silver pieces is not enough for this plateful steak ribs!"  
  
"I'm sorry but 50 is all we have!" Xianghua pleaded  
  
"Don't give me that look girl!" the tavern man yelled at her, making the whole crowd looking over at them  
  
"Please, We're sorry take this in return, we won't eat the rest.." Mina offered. The tavern man notice the blade of her scarlet thunder peaking behind her cloak.  
  
"You have a spear in your back, why don't you trade it with the 50 pieces of silver?" He insisted. Mina pushed back her zanbatao beneath the coat.  
  
"I'll PAY FOR THE MEAL MALIGHUS! 80 AND HATS' ALL, DON'T BOSS AROUND THESE GIRLS!" a fine looking man appeared behind mina  
  
"Rothion!. Very well you know these ladies!" The tavern man asked  
  
"Every beautiful nymph such as these fine looking ladies, I know every one of them!" Rothion smiled and placed the small pouch on the counter  
  
"haha.. That's the spirit lad.. You know you should be faithful to your future wife!" he laughed  
  
"Oh.her.. Of course. I'm more into showing than saying it.. well that's enough chit chat.come with me" Rothion winked at them to play along.  
  
"Oh Malighus, Please pack their meal" He said. As the tavern man took their plate back to the kitchen  
  
"Thank you kind sir, We don't have money much money."  
  
"Please. Let me.. And this is not the place to be taking your lunch, there are lots of rude people here. Oh. My apologies not to introduce myself.. I'm Ruthion, You two are Asians aren't you. I noticed your spear.that is forged beautifully must be light and sharp to handle" He smiled. Touching the tip of Mina's Zanbatou  
  
"You can tell a good weapon , you seem know a lot of it " Mina smiled  
  
"I'm a blacksmith, I know a good weapon when I see one..As a matter a fact. I can tell your weapons are as sacred too! I'm forging blades my self.. and I can guess, you two ladies are in a quest" he grinned  
  
Mina and Xianghua were amazed. He guessed it precisely  
  
"Well , let's keep that as my little secret..!" he winked. The tavern man came with their pack meal handing over it to xianghua  
  
"I apologize, Here you go" he said  
  
and the three of them left the tavern "Come with me, I want you to meet someone" He said. So they tag along. They arrived into a small house at the outer part of the city. A young blonde lady was sweeping leaves outside, Xianghua and mina looked at her she look so ordinary in plain working clothes but pretty, "Is she the one were looking for,?" Xianghua whispered,  
  
"Cassie where is your sister?" Rothion asked  
  
"There she is!" Cassandra saw her sister from the distant carrying a basket of vegetables.  
  
"Rothion!!!" Sophitia run towards her beloved and hugged him with joy!  
  
"How is my beautiful princess!" he smiled at her and kissed her on the fore head. Mina and Xianghua looked away from embarrassment.  
  
Sophitia looked over Rothion's shoulder and saw Mina and Xianghua. "I see we have guests." She smiled  
  
Mina and xianghua smiled. Sophitia looked at them questioningly as the two unveil their cloaks, revealing their appearance, Sophitia's reaction became serious. "I see. You are both warriors. I'm Sophitia Alexandra and this is my beloved ruthion.." She said  
  
"Sophie, I found them at the tavern, I notice, you were expecting them." he said  
  
"well, The town is not a safe place at all.. and I presume you know a Japanese warrior?" She asked  
  
"yes.. taki." they answered. "I see.. Please wait for me inside, I will just change, this is still a dangerous place..though" and she looked at Rothion with worry  
  
"Rothion bring my weapons here please."  
  
"You're going to leave again." Rothion's eyes filled with tears but with no questions asked he decided to bring sophitia's weapons back. Mina and xianghua went inside.  
  
That night, Sophitia , then told the stories of her quest a year ago. She introduced her family, she was the eldest daughter , her father is baker.  
  
She told them how Her life changed since the day she received an oracle from Haphaestus, the God of fire and forge, to destroy an evil sword called Soul Edge.  
  
Mina and Xianghua mentioned her, about Taki.  
  
Since they didn't know what happened to her when she didn't returned, Sophitia,then decided changed back to her old armor and insisted to go with them on their quest. Where she settle first before leaving her homeland, Rothion came back and handed her Gladius and shield  
  
Rothion's eyes were filled with sorrow Sophitia's father Archelous forbids her to leave. "Father, I will return, I promise and Rothion and I will marry.." She kissed her father on the cheek.  
  
It was a sentimental moment for Sophitia's family, Mina can't stand it. It reminded her about her father and even the same thing how he wished for her and Hwang to settle down .She went outside and cried under the moonlight.  
  
Xianghua looked at her outside from the window. She just left her alone, thinking she needs a time to refresh her thoughts. It has been a traumatic travel from the past few days.  
  
After the farewell and goodbyes, the three prepare to leave to the upper alps they took two horses from the stables. But Mina remained silent.  
  
" What is wrong with her?' Sophitia asked  
  
"Nothing, she need some time alone ..we must leave already, you think so?." Xianghua asked  
  
"Yes we should be going, the safest way to get out from this part of lands is by crossing the alps, It would be far from north of here"  
  
"Yes, We cannot take the route by sea, We almost got caught By that evil pirate" Mina interrupted them  
  
"Don't worry about me I'm fine" She smiled but no in the right mood.  
  
"Cervantes, he used to have the soul edge before, now he has the only replica of that evil weapon." Sophitia remarked  
  
"I see, that's why Taki insisted us to escape that city as soon as possible" Xianghua said  
  
" Yes.. I maybe so , There was a spectular light from the night sky last night from the horizon, maybe near Italy. And that alpine lands is the border gate from Greece, " she exclaimed but Mina remained quiet throughout the whole night as the travel across the road. She just hid her face not looking at them.  
  
she galloped her steed ahead from them avoidingly.  
  
"Sophitia, I'm sorry about her. She's not really herself these days. Actually I envy her" Xianghua sighed  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Actually there are six of us. Taki and me, and three men. I met Mina in China, she was with this wanderer she ran into..And another man who was looking for her and jealous with the wanderer she's with. He is also looking for the soul edge.Mina didn't told me about her that much, Until one day I know that she was bethrode to that man all along."  
  
" And what wrong with it?"  
  
"She ran away and I came with her, just to keep her company. I can tell He loves her so much.But she just wants to search for that blade. Her fiancée just wants to protect her and take her home. Since we left. They never saw each other again.. Plain and simply."  
  
"Then She realizes now she misses him"  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Taki woke up into the shimmering moonlight that glimmered in the window, rubbing her eyes , she realized she's in a ship , She sat from her bed, but thepain of her wound still makes her weak from aching.  
  
" Acgk..There's a bullet in my wound!" She scooted back from her seat. Till she notices someone has changed her clothes, wearing a white embroidered shirt her trousers were stained with her own blood, she just remembered she was shot.. "This is from that pirate!" she mumbled and her torso was wrapped in Bandage. Dismayed with the enticing pain from her wound . taki removed the bandage she gasped, her wound was still fresh, and made her lie down on the bed. On top she saw her rekki-maru and took it.  
  
"this is going to hurt!"Taki was about use her sword to pick out the bullet that plunged into her flesh  
  
"AHHHH!" still she can't bear the pain.  
  
"what are you doing!" Maxi entered the room carrying a basin with warm water and clean cloth  
  
Taki pointed her blade right in between his eyes "Where Am I?!!!!and why did you took off my clothes!"  
  
Maxi smirked as he pushed away the blade she was pointing at him. " You could have died there. With the explosion of the ship. We saw you were fighting with that monster Cervantes"  
  
"I could have taken him out myself!'  
  
"How!If we didn't come, You've bleed to your last breath!" he shot back  
  
"Both of you are strangers to me. Why are you following me then?"  
  
".."  
  
"answer!"  
  
Maxi took her blade by force and placed it back on the head board of her bed  
  
"Why???." Maxi smiled  
  
"Yes why?.."  
  
"Captivated by your eyes..!"  
  
"DON'T TOY WITH ME!"  
  
"calm down!.. It's been a day you were unconscious and you have a high fever. Is that how you thank me! If you think I have interest with this.. then I'll give it to you" Maxi said as he went to the drawer. He took out the slate taki was holding before. 'here" he handed it to her. Taki notice a blunt wound on the volar surface of his forearm, "Did I lost much blood.." she asked embarrassedly. That wound was a medicated incision, maxi must have tanfused his own blood for Taki to survive.  
  
"You notice.." He smiled and took the basin and cloth on the side of her bed.  
  
"It's not easy to find a sterile tubing, we looked for any infirmary but no doctor would help us. Well someone insisted us to transfused a blood , in order for you to survive." He said as he took out a small forcep and began to remove the bandage on her torso.  
  
"It was a good thing.. My own blood is the same with yours, by chance." He said softly. Maxi was kind to her. "Thank you" she looked away, uncomfortable how maxi was close to her. But she looked at him while he was trying to took out the bullet from her wound.  
  
"aghkk! That's painful" she shriek lurching her back to move away  
  
"Don't move!.. this would be a pinch!."  
  
"Since how do you know to do these medications! Or you just don't know what you're doing!!!!" taki felt the extreme pain as maxi pull out the bullet from her wound , she sighed with relief.  
  
"There!!" maxi disposed of it and cleanses the wound on her torso with warm water and medicated cream"  
  
"that stings!!!" She shrieked. It was only for a few seconds till she tolerates the pian of her wound.  
  
"There I'm done!.. Well is there any way for you to thank me at least tell me your name." Maxi smiled as he placed back the bandaged wrapping back around her hips.  
  
"Give me another hearty helping and then quickly I will tell you my name" Taki smirked  
  
Maxi gave her a sly look raising an eyebrow at her then he ask ".just for me?? It will just to confer my self wit a warm heart of appreciation, what do you want me to do?"  
  
Taki pushed his face back his hands was in between the sides of her torso. "You believed that!" She laughed. But maxi grasped the weight of her upper extremity. Taki was surprised, but he just simply shifted her body weight upward to make her comfortable and placed a pillow under her head.  
  
She blushed, maxi tripped over almost landing his face over her just when he took his hands out, now he was on top of her.  
  
/silence/  
  
Maxi gasped.. he wasn't aware his position would be like that. But the moment was cut with words of silence. Taki notice the embarrassment from his pure remarkable brown eyes  
  
"taki. Now you know can you get off of me?" she smiled  
  
"oh.. I see..at least I get to fiddle with your hip." He teased  
  
Taki gave him a warning look, but it was only for a moment, she blushed even more. Maxi was lured over the tempting aura of her beauty. As if he wanted to kiss her...  
  
"Maxi. I need that medicated cream.." Hwang entered. As the two almost jumped apart like a surprised pair of birds . maxi fell from the edge of his seat.  
  
"well., well , well am I interrupting something?" He teased leaning his back by the doorway. Kilik entered the room  
  
"What is that noise?" he asked  
  
"Well, our bachelor was in the middle of a private conversation " he laughed.  
  
"GET a life Hwang!!. No wonder you lost your woman!" Maxi shot back. but they just laughed at him. taki looked away seemed to be displeased. And took the slate which was placed on the bed.  
  
"I'm just here to tend my own wounds idiot! Give me that!" Hwang pulled that small bottle from Maxi's hands. Kilik sat on the chair across beside the door way.  
  
Maxi looked at the slate she was holding. It seemed to be familiar to him. Taki hid it behind her back.  
  
"where did you get that?"  
  
"none of your business..!" hwang and kilik looked at her questioningly.  
  
So maxi ignore the slate she was holding. But since Maxi was kind to her, she felt shme to be distrustful with them. "I'm in search of the soul blade.that's why it lead me to find myself going to Crete"  
  
"well you know the whereabouts of it do you?" Maxi asked  
  
".."  
  
"where?! Please tell us" Kilik insisted  
  
".."  
  
"Don't force her. You're free to go. " hwang interrupted  
  
"Hwang what are you saying!!" Maxi pulled hi out of the room  
  
"Hey.she just can easily trust us that easily". He said  
  
Kilik notice the slate in her hand. "Huh?! Where did you get that, I know that slate!"  
  
"Get way from me!" Taki yelled at him  
  
"Hey! Kilik don't force her"  
  
"But I that slate."  
  
"What slate???" hwang asked he was hoping it was mina's slate they found in the temple.  
  
"Whom are you travelling with????" Maxi asked as he sat beside her  
  
"as I said.. I'm alone!!!"  
  
The three men can't make her speak out. "Com'n let's go.. you can rest" Hwang and Kilik walked out the room and maxi putoff the candle light as he left.  
  
Taki looked away facing the moonlight of her room. Her worries over her friends made her feel uncertain where they are *I hope they found sophitia * she said to herself  
  
That night taki can't get enough sleep, she put back on Maxi's shirt she was wearing and went outside. It was a small fishing boat. She yanked opened the door, Maxi, Hwang and Kilik were having a small chat by the lamp light and a drink.  
  
"Why are you still up?" maxi asked  
  
"I can't sleep" she said  
  
"Would you like to join us then?" He asked as he smiled  
  
Taki walked over to them maxi was about to assist her " No it's okay I can walk" She sat up by the fire.  
  
"Where are we heading?" She asked  
  
"In greece" Kilik said  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why?there's no way we can go to Greece. It's dangerous even by the nearby coastline" maxi said  
  
"I should be meeting someone!" taki said  
  
'I thought you were traveling alone"  
  
".."  
  
"there's no need for you to go there." Maxi saidthere's no point of asking her questions since she wont answer.  
  
"Leave her alone.. it's useless." Hwang moved away seated from a distant from them.  
  
"Hwang has been like that for days." Kilik remarked  
  
"Who can Blame him. we are all worried too." Maxi exclaimed  
  
Taki remained silent since she didn't know what were they talking about. She looked at Hwang he was staring at the night sky.  
  
She giggled  
  
"What so funny?" Maxi asked  
  
"Nothing..really He reminded me of someone.I was travelling with this woman, she was like him, who would always wants to be alone and stare at the night sky, think deeply"  
  
Hwang heard her speak Maxi and Kilik looked at her questioningly as she continued.  
  
"Well. actually It was the three of us.."  
  
"WHAT!!!. what do they look like?"  
  
Taki was surprised to each of their reaction then , she looked ta Hwang first "Well, The lonely gril I'm with is much like you, she has a long brown hair, fair complexion, she is a bit smaller than me. The other girl has a small height preferably the youngest. A Korean and a Chinese girl!"  
  
"MINA AND CHAI!!!!"  
  
"Where are they?" hwang yelled at her.  
  
"I. I don't know where are their whereabouts. You know them?.. wait a minute.. Which means. You're the one Mina was talking about."  
  
"Talking about what.?"  
  
"well back in the inn she was always yearning to find someone.. I think that was you.."  
  
Hwang realized the woman he was looking at the balcony was really seung Mina, he was right afterall.  
  
"It's too late for that. now we lost them" He sighed  
  
"Not really.. Iasked them to go to find someone also.. in Athens. We should find them there..But by now, I believe they left."  
  
"Where then."  
  
Taki took out the slate and placed it by the light. "That is the slate mina found. I know it" Hwang explained  
  
"she gave this to me.any way they should be heading north of the roman border of the mountains. My friend they should have meet might decide the same thing"  
  
"Well Since it looks like there's no alternative route. were off to Italy then.don't worry you'll get to see her again" Maxi patted Hwang's shoulder.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
To be concluded.... 


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note:  
  
Ok. here goes. Just a notice to some readers, in the later end of this  
chapter will be Lemon.well you'll just find out what I mean. I will  
just adjust the rating on the last chapter next update, for the  
censorship, in case you don't want to read the lemon part, once I  
transferred this story to R -rating. Sorry to say this is the second  
to the last part of my little tale (LITTLE?) .. So don't tell me I  
didn't warn you, but I will make this one the best of it.  
  
FireStarr  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Chapter 16  
  
A fast ship entering the harbor, the three men arrived in the city of Athens, crowded and bristling with various people and by standers "I thought this land is in peril" maxi remarked.  
  
"It's a free city for now, but we have to be wary of our actions" Taki said  
  
"In that case, the girls must have been here" Hwang exclaimed  
  
"I'm sure of it. Because I knew someone who lives here. I was here before" she said.  
  
Then they went to the outskirts of the city. Looking for acquaintance. Kilik stopped by at the small tavern to ask directions as they wait outside at the bridge.  
  
Taki observes Hwang staring at the stream by the bridge; his eyes were filled with worry and shame. From the looks of his eyes, she could tell that He's worried for Mina.  
  
"He has been like that for days. He never spoken a word since this morning and last night" Maxi said  
  
"He 's not here to find the blade.. I can assure you. That's why I decided to help you all" She said "So what if we decided not to find them.." he smirked  
  
"Consider me another wandering rival, I don't want anyone who stands my way. I have my own purpose"  
  
"Oh.. really./smirks/...You should have done that yesterday.. And you even let me fiddle with your flawless hip. After all we already have one blood, my own blood it the same as yours" he whispered in her ear.  
  
Taki gets irritated and pulls out her blade sticking at his throat "REMIND ME TO PIERCE MY BLADE UNTO YOUR THROATH, OR RATHER I'LL CASTRATE YOURS."  
  
"Oh.. Really and let me SEE you DO that to me..!.. I love a feisty one!" He teased.  
  
"Don't toy with me, pirate!"  
  
Kilik came out of the tavern.  
  
"Any news" Maxi asked  
  
"It's them.. they have been here the other day." he answered  
  
"Whereabouts?"  
  
"The tavern man said, they were with Rothion the black smith"  
  
"I know that man, Let's get going. They should have been with Sophitia already" Taki insisted putting back her weapon behind her cloak.  
  
"You sure about it Taki" Hwang asked  
  
"Yes, There is no time, They must have took the mountain path north of here, it is the border of the country of Italy, to the old ruins.. Of a Dark sinister. he has the legendary blade. We should leave now, no one gets there alive. Even in that mountains".  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
It was quite a long trail uphill from the foot of the mountain. "Sophi, let's stop here. The horses must rest" xianghua insisted, So they stopped for a while, they've been threading the path uphill the whole night, unitl they've reached half way up to the mountain. Mina lay down on the grass of the overlooking cliff.. She nestled her back, inhaling the sweet breeze of the morning rustling through the leaves, she held Hwang's jounal onto her chest and read again the marked pages, which Hwang has written his inner confessions to Mina.  
  
"You kept on reading that the whole morning have you?" Sophitia 's Face appeared above her.  
  
Mina didn't answered. "I was worried, Xianghua told me. You're not that quiet. You must be worried about him"  
  
Mina looked at Sophitia, she's right she has been silent since they met last night "Chai, told you, have she?" she said  
  
"Yes. Honestly I even you" Sophitia said  
  
"You don't know what you're saying.. You have a loving family, and someone you love is waiting for you back home, you're very lucky Rothion, accepts the way who you are, even even forge your own sword. He trusts you. I'm supposed to be envious with you."  
  
"Oh that.. You're wrong. Open your eyes. Mina,.. I'm already far away from my Rothion, what worries me, is that, I don't know if I'll see him again. What binds our love together is just a thin thread of hope and faith. even from afar. But you.. Even I don't much of the details. Xianghua told me about that man. I think he loves you so much. He won't risk his life not to find you and return you back home. It's not what He must do. I think he needs you. maybe after a few days. He'll find you. And you'd be together again.. An I think you know that yourself already"  
  
For one thing, Sophitia's words stab her emotions. She was lost for words to answer. Sophitia just looked at her and smiled. But in the corner of her eye..  
  
"XIANGHUA LOOK OUT!" Sophitia shouted, Mina looked over the xianghua's direction. Xianghua's impulse saved her from avoiding the pouncing mountain lion over her; she rolled away and stashed a cut against its paws.  
  
Mina and Sophitia took their weapons, but the wild cat was not alone, "It's a pack! Let's go hurry!" Mina yelled, The horses were caught by the large cats only one left, sophitia pulled Xianghua's hands and dragged her to Mina. But a wild cat jumped above her.  
  
"SOPHITIA!!!" Mina screamed. , Sophitia was able to shove the cat with her Iron shield. Mina and Xianghua reared their horse and grabbed Sophitia's hands as they galloped uphill, the pack of wild cats were very fast. They didn't looked back, the two horses, were killed by the pack of predators,  
  
" Hold on Tight!!!!" Mina reared the horse faster although it can't much hold their weight; the narrow mountain path began to crumble.  
  
"The horse can't hold us!!!"  
  
"We can't stop don't look back!" Sophitia yelled. Their steed almost lost balance from the crumbling rocks.."We have to take it slow!!!" Mina yelled. The horse whines dragged its hind legs away. Xianghua lost balance and fell of the horse  
  
"Chai!!!"  
  
Rocks were crumbling down, A large stash of boulder Fell behind them blocking the way of the pack of leopards but. The ground was shaking.. A stash of crumbled earth fell off separating xianghua from them.  
  
"Xianghua don't move!" Sophitia warned her.and they got off from the horse  
  
"I'm going to help you across" Mina hovered by the side of the crumbled cliff. But the ground was still shaking. "Here Reach for the tip!" Mina handed her the edge of her zanbatou as she try to make her body closer for xianghua's reach.  
  
*+*+*+**+*+*+*  
  
"The mountain is crumbling! Look!" Maxi saw the rocks fell from above  
  
" Kilik Look Out!!!!!" But a wall of crumbled rocks separated their path,  
  
/cough/cough/ Maxi, taki and Hwang were covered with a thick mist of dust from the crumble  
  
"Kilik You Okay Kid!" Maxi yelled from the other side, as hwang try to dig out the pile of rocks.. "Kilik!!!! Answer us!" hwang yelled  
  
"I'm Fine.. I'll just look for another way up!" He yelled as Kilik saw a large tree root reaching from above the upper ground "Don't worry about me. I saw a way to climb!" Kilik yelled back as he tries to reach grab from the height of the root cascading above him and found he climbing already. Still the ground shakes. Kilik covers his face as another pile of rocks fall over.  
  
"I must rear to the side of that narrow cliff!" he coughed. Kilik slowly kept his grasp to the roots and reared to the corner until his foot reached the cliff.  
  
He crept slowly to the side until he can get at wider base of support of the cliff.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Mina I.. I Can't Reach It!!!!" Xianghua yelled  
  
"Xianghua hold on!!!!!" Mina shouted trying to control her balance even Sophitia hold her tightly.  
  
Xianghua then was able to grip the staff of the scarlet thunder but.her foot slip as the ground crumbles!!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!" Xianghua fell, her voice echoed as she fell  
  
"Xianghuaaaa!!!!!!!!" Mina's eyes were filled with fear and tears. she almost tripped over as she was about to dive to reach her  
  
"NOOOO!!!" Sophitia grabbed her, Mina cried.. as well as sophitia's. it was a sudden shock!  
  
"NO!!! Xianghua!!!!!!!!!!" Mina screamed in horror!  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
"NO!!!!!" Kilik saw the siht of Xianghua falling from the far above, His instincts was quick enough to grab a vine.. he ran and used his rod to reach a hanging tree against the cliff, the timing was crucial, He used the root as he swing over..  
  
"Xianghua!!" Kilik flew across the sight of her falling body.  
  
and instantly caught her. Xianghua saw the sight of Kilik's eyes. She was shaking in fear as the landed on the other side of the cliff.  
  
"Kilik.... I thought I was going to die!!!' Xianghua cried and cried, even Kilik's eyes were filled with tears from fear to overjoyed to see her.  
  
".Thank heavens.. I was able to hold you again." He whispered.clutching to shaking body tightly..  
  
Xianghua cried and cried. "It's over.. I've saved you" He said.  
  
"You were the last person on my mind when I was falling. Then My wish was come true to see you again." She smiled. Kilik wiped her tears away.  
  
"If you're here where is Mina?" he asked  
  
"Oh let's find a way up. the rest is looking for the both of you we got separated" He said.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"NOOOO!" Mina cried as sophitia hugged her in despair. Clutching unto her sleeves.. Mina cried her face was pale and filled with tears, Sophitia can't help but cast her emotions unto Mina, It was so fast.. To witness a tragic sight!.  
  
"Mina.. Stop It " She held her up to her knees But Mina remained in her desperate sorrow. Sophitia dried her tears as she took out a small floral comb, it was xianghua's "This is hers.. keep it" She handed it to her. And went back up onto her steed.  
  
"Mina.. Let's go. Xianghua would want us to go on." She smiled softly. Mina reached for her hand and she climbed on the horse as Sophitia took the leash.  
  
They found themselves into a huge Cavern opening with in the mountain. It was a hallow canyon and ahead of them stood a sturdy rock bridging over the other side of the deep gorge. Sophitia slowly lead the horse across the steep crossing, It was frightening, one faulty move and the two of them will fall off, Mina hold her breath and both of them crossed carefully. Even shallow crumbles beneath the rock crossing.  
  
"This place is very dangerous Look.." Sophitia points over the distant stone crossing far beyond them. "That could be the only way out, but we can't go back" Mina exclaimed. As they continue further.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"You've heard that?" Maxi heard a loud cry over outside "wait. Look!!!!" Taki and Hwang notice a track of horses leading into the depths of the moutain.  
  
"They're here.." Taki said looking at the tracks.  
  
"No it's not them.. These is like tracks of four to five horses.. Someone was here" Hwang said. Then they continued to the darker depth.. And from a distant a bright light peeking beneath the shadows. Taki, Hwang and Maxi hid themselves behind the shadow corners of the stone walls.  
  
"Torches.. Wait.. You hear that.. A rustling of water" Taki notice as she peeked behind the rocks..  
  
A sight of an English woman was far beyond them "Isabella!" Taki gasped. Ivy was there beyond of dead corpses beside the water gate that stood before them.  
  
"What.. She took out these soldiers.. Must be guarding that gate" Maxi whispered.  
  
"No. Those aren't soldiers. Those are evil demons.. But why would Ivy go alone in search for the blade. These demons are guarding the gate". Taki whispered. Suddenly behind them a horrid corpse slowly comes to life. A howl cry distracted him, Hwang Quickly slashed against the blade of the undead.  
  
"Intruders!" Ivy was alarmed as one by one the corpses began to awaken, Ivy unleashed her majestic snake sword and stashed every horrifying demon that charge against her.  
  
Maxi spiked his nunchakus, as each of the undead attacked them with an awful cry. Taki leaped away dashing to the site where Ivy was about to elope with a small boat before them.  
  
"Huntress! I see you're not dead yet!" Ivy yelled, Taki chased after her as she gallantly leaped from a distant, leaving the twomean clashing against the horde of undead corpses .  
  
Ivy was out numbered, she cannot reach the boat instead, she made her way up to the higher Ground above her, there were too many of them. Taki leaped up to the higher ground chasing after her.  
  
The Blue thunder fell from his hand, Hwang can't seem to kill any of it, and he kicked and rolled away from the undead demons "MAXI IT WON'T HELP HURRY THIS WAY!" As he takes back the sword in his hand, Maxi followed him in the rush to flight of rocks Taki went., the men climbed up as fast as they can, maxi kicked the reaching Hands of corpses who was climbing beneath them.  
  
Hwang reached for maxi's arm as they made their way to the upper ground they kicked a pile of rocks that fell beneath the climbing corpses.  
  
Taki was having a duel with the bewitching woman. Taki was too quick, catching with her whiplash attack but it caught her behind the shoulders, as she fell on the ground  
  
"You witch!" Maxi went after Ivy, then she began to strike her blade whip, but Maxi was able to tug away in fear that it might stab him. Stealthily, Hwang moved silently behind Ivy as Maxi was distracting her. But before he could reach with a cut. Maxi crashed earthward, Ivy caught his leg and his nunchakus flew across the pavement. His injury still made him crawled towards Taki's injured Body as he tries to pull her away from Ivy's reach.  
  
Hwang grab her from behind and threw her across off guard! He managed to slash against her arm; Ivy lost her balance, "Imbecile! You think you can easily beat me!" Ivy spun her elongated blade and strikes once and twice, Hwang quickly dodges her strikes, and rolled over towards her unguarded side and gave her a quick blow, it clashed against her sword, then he knocked her balance with his kick fro her side.  
  
"Maxi let's go!" It was Kilik and xianghua appeared and pulled himand taki away from them. The whole dome of the cave was collapsing. "Hurry!!!".  
  
The battle between the insane ivy and Hwang was intense, As Ivy clashed her blade with his, and the two of them fell of from the edge of the cliff to the lower ground.  
  
"Hwang!!!!" Maxi yelled  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Mina the cave is collapsing!!!!" Sophitia, pulled the leash to make their steed ran fast avoiding the crumbling cavern fortress.  
  
"HHHWAAAANG!!!!!" Mina heard Maxi's Voice  
  
"Hwang is here!!, we must go back, I heard them!!!!"  
  
"No we can't"  
  
"Sophitia , I know they here..Please..! He's my life!"  
  
Quickly Sophitia pulled back and went back to the opposite direction where they heard Maxi's voice.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
" Hwang!!! " Mina saw the sight of Hwang taking over a fight with Ivy while the whole dome was collapsing.  
  
"Taki!", Sophitia saw the injured Taki with the rest of Mina's comrades. "Sophitia, get them out of here.hurry I promise I'll catch up!" Mina took her scarlet thunder as she went to his rescue.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Your strength has no match with my sword!" ivy yelled at him, as she cast another blow at him in terror, the tip of her whiplash blade caught his foot and bound him tightly, twisting the joints tightly and hauled him pulling him near, he quickly used his Blue thunder to break loose, and he did, as he rolled back to regain his balance, He blocked her incoming blow by his own blade and took a dash to make her tripped over, Ivy fell.  
  
"Ha! Is that all you got!" He smirked wiping of the smear of blood on his lips. With the fiery look of her eyes., Ivy began to drew his sword above her "Sing my Sworrd show your power!" A bright light sparkled against her blade a Frame of light, blinded Hwang as Ivy gallantly spun her blade against the speed of her attack and then  
  
"aaahccck!" Out of nowhere, it pierced from the ground and lacerated Hwang's flesh.. he fell, holding his bloody wound. He was weakened with that blow.  
  
With a devilish laughter, Ivy went towards the injured Hwang as he blade morphed back to it's original form and placed between his eyes.  
  
"Now.. This looks, familiar.." She smirked. "Oh I remember. In china I was supposed to kill a Korean woman. Just like what I will do to you!!!'  
  
"Mina!!." Hwang cried  
  
"NO!!!!!"  
  
/Thwack, Slash!/ Mina's scarlet thunder slashed against Ivy's shoulders  
  
"aaaaaaaghhhhhhh!" she cried in Pain bleeding and cursing her.  
  
"You!!!! Pathetic woman!" Ivy growled clutching. It was Mina who jumped above her, just in time to save Hwang.  
  
Ivy stashed her sword towards her and Hwang but Mina caught it by her own Hands. As it entangled with her gloves.  
  
Mina let go of her Scarlet thunder while pulling the blades that caught her hand. It ripped her gloves as her wrist began to bleed.  
  
"Don't. try.. to .. Lay your . filthy. hands.. On.. My... LOVE!!!" Mina Cried as she pulled the whip with all her might.  
  
"Mina!" Hwang was surprised How Mina came to his rescue. but the moment was crucial, the others were gone.. The dome was collapsing. Even how injured he is. He took back his sword and cut loose the snake sword. Ivy lost her balance, and fell over; mina was almost dragged to her death as Ivy fell.  
  
Hwang pulled her grabbing her by the waist, and removed the entangled end of the snake sword on her wrist. Ivy fell in to the edge of the cliff splashing unto the water.  
  
"Hwang!!" Mina cried. Hwang took her weakened body; the whole place was going down. he saw the horse, mina left ,and quickly he climbed up as fast as he can even how wounded he is carrying Mina. Hwang took the horse.  
  
"Mina stay awake! We're going to get out from here!" Hwang clutched his other hand around her waist while he took the leash of the horse. And ride against the collapsing path.  
  
"Mina. keep your head down.!" he yelled. The horse and its rider ran across the crumbling cavern. "That way!' Mina shouted directing the way outside. They galloped heading outside the deep tunnel. They found the two steep stone crossing..  
  
"Mina!! Hwang!!" It was Xianghua's voice; they were far across above from the other side an opening outside of the mountain.  
  
"We can't make that way!" Hwang yelled at them because the steep bridge crumbled.  
  
"WE CAN"T GO BACK!!!" mina yelled  
  
"There is no way but that bridge or we will get buried here!". Without thinking any more options, Hwang took the lead of his steed as they headed to the crumbling stone bridge. But it fell off.  
  
"MINA!!! HOLD ON TIGHT!!!!!!!" HE yelled as they were about to leap the very distant jump to reach the other side of the Bridge!!. Mina closed her eyes.. Then as the horse jumped from the accelerated speed over the ledge and into the air! And they made it!  
  
"We did it!" hwang yelled with joy! As they head towards the light from the cave opening.. The whole ground was shaking. the opening lead outside of the mountain.. It was close, They stopped and watched the collapsing half of the mountain.  
  
"Hwang, Mina!!" It was the others. From the other side of the gorge.  
  
"NO!!!!" Mina cried. It was allover. The only way they could cross that land is only through that mountain.  
  
"HWANG!!! We failed! We can't go after them!" Mina cried so much. Hwang hugged her back..  
  
"Hush.. Mina. at least we didn't die.. Take a good look!" he whispered. Mina looked at the other side of the canyon. It was, Xianghua, she was alive. Mina felt relieved. 'She's alive. theyare all alive!!" Mina felt the sudden happiness, beyond they sunset glimmered before her eyes.. The sight of Kilik, Maxi, Xianghua, Taki and Sophitia. That moment she felt contentment.  
  
"MINA!!!!. DON'T WORRY.. WE WILL DESTROY THE SOULD EDGE FOR ALL MANKIND!!! AND FOR YOU!" Xianghua yelled.  
  
Tears of Joy flowed over her face. Hwang waved his hand towards them.  
  
"HWANG.. TAKE GOOD CARE OF HER!!" Kilik shouted at them  
  
"I Will!!!" he answered. And as the sun sets, The Five warriors turned away from them and head to the direction unto the sunset.  
  
Mina remained silent as they watch the sun sets to the east.  
  
"Mina.." That moment Mina felt her heart pound faster and with contentment she was back in his arms..  
  
"Are you fine?.. we can go after them if you want to.. or we can just go home." His voice was so solemn but for a moment. hwang cherished the moment and hugged her, tightly , Mina could feel how he holds her and caressing the her hair.. He missed her badly..  
  
Mina saw the sky as it blended from bright orange to blue and one by one a sparkle of stars appear.  
  
"Mina. we didn't failed. I found you, and you saved my life.. " He whispered softly to her ears.she could feel his breath and in his embrace.. She cherished it.  
  
"Hwang. Let's go home" She whispered. Hwang pulled the horse to the southern direction, as Mina enjoyed the moment how Hwang held her close to his body.as they head back  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
The evening breeze was getting cold, they've been traveling the whole night, Hwang notice the stars began to be covered by thick clouds as the wind blew stronger, Mina remained asleep covered beneath his coat.  
  
As they continued to thread the trail the southern road, Snow icicles began to fall, one by one. "It's going to be cold, we can't make it to the village" He said to himself. The wind blew stronger and colder. Hwang looked over the empty land and from a distant he saw a huge tree beside the forest. It would give them shelter.  
  
"Mina wake up" Mina opened her eyes and Hwang carried her of the horse.  
  
"We can't reach the town so instead we have to take shelter here.. It's already snowing" he said. Mina began to chill as Hwang took the horse by the trees.  
  
"We can't stay here.. It will be cold" she said.  
  
"This is near the mountain foot hills, there must be a hidden spring here, that will keep us warm" he said.  
  
Hwang and Mina saw a huge old tree. Its bark was roofing a small cave opening underneath it.  
  
"That is a good spot!.. We should settle camp there" mina said.. They went underneath the curtain of vines of the large tree. It was a small lagoon behind it.  
  
"Wow.this should keep us warm for a while" Mina looked all over her surroundings. The tree's branches were hue and the whole lagoon was covered with thick vines that kept the whole area warm and behind the tree, stood a small pond. It was steamy spring. Mina felt cozy; hwang took her coat and went outside.  
  
"I will fetch some fire wood, good thing this horse, has the rest of your things packed " he said  
  
"Oh yes , I forgot. I have food packed inside it" she said  
  
"Good, so there's nothing to worry anymore.. I will just go out for a while. Stay here" Hwang went outside.  
  
Is it over.. After these they will head back for Korea, Mina felt fine with it. And the memories of her adventures brought her back to thinking how she spend the time with them, it was almost a month, she was separated from home. From how she became a stow away from the ship with hwang, her misadventures, running to China, where she met Kilik , Maxi and xianghua and they traveled towards the eastern lands and met the wandering ninja Taki, and to Greece with Sophitia.  
  
*I never failed.. I found trustworthy friends.. We all have one goal. * She sighed as she looked at the small floral combed from xianghua, sophitia handed her  
  
Hwang just returned as he set the fire wood and sparked a fire "Now that's warm.. this would be fine. Don't add another wood " Mina smiled as she stretch her hands warming it before the fire.  
  
"Oh Mina, Where are the rations you where saying?" he asked  
  
"It's in the bag, you ca get it" she said..  
  
Hwang went over the small bag and took out the small pack, but something else was familiar, hwang took it out from the bag.  
  
"OH my god ness, his JOURNAL!" Mina ran towards him and snatched the journal.  
  
"What. is that!" hwang try to pull her hands but she ran. It was his journal, it would be embarrassing if he finds out Mina has it, especially what's written inside. Mina tripped over and Splash into the water, hwang pulled her up laughing.. but instantly he took the small journal from her hand.  
  
"Give me that!" She was trying to reach it.  
  
"What are you so afraid of what is this any way?" hwang try to get it out of her reach he lost his balance that made him sit on the ground by the tree bark. Mina tried to reach it,  
  
"What is this?" hwang shoved her hands and with the dim light he recognized it was his journal.  
  
Mina blushed. As hwang opened it "This is my journal" he said and notice the folded pages were, unfolded.  
  
Hwang smiled at her. Mina can't even look at him, he must have realized that she have read the pages, with that Mina scooped a handful of water and splashed it at his face. She laughed at him, But he wasn't pleased with it "Oh you think you want to play rough huh?" He grabbed Mina's tiny body and tackled her down onto the stream of water behind the tree.  
  
They tackled across the ground, as Hwang tickled her, she burst out from laughing , Mina became aware of the weight of Hwang's body on top of hers. She looked up at him his eyes seemed, different somehow filled with desire.  
  
But she couldn't help but realize how gorgeous Hwang really was *I wish you would just kiss me or something * She thought made her aware she was grinning at him devilishly.  
  
Hwang felt akward he sat leaning beside the tree, as they were catching each other's breath from laughing. Mina can't help but laugh "Look what you did I'm soaking wet!" She laughed, but to her surprise hwang pulled her that made her sit on his lap, but he pulled her closer on top of his hips, her legs in between him .Hwang winces.. His wound was not yet dry. 'Look at you you're hurt"  
  
"So are your hands" He whispered as he gazed unto her eyes..  
  
"Mina. This is why. I kept avoiding you." He whispered, but his voice was sounded desperate. Why is it because she was too much for him. But the temptation was eating his control.  
  
"You're my Master's daughter, If we get back home.. He should know we stayed together, afterall." He swallowed after every word he said, Mina suddenly felt hwang's fingers , tickle her sides, Mina squirmed, trying to get free, bu he held her tightlywith his stroang arms, even he 's wounded .  
  
She soon felt something pressing underneath her skirt. Her cheeks become bright red , when she realized what is what poking in between her thighs *Oh My Goodness.. He's actually turned by this!". But the temptation was deliberately loosing control between them, with His fingers traveled from the sides of her thighs and sliding upward as his hands held her buttocks and pulled her closer, and even making her weight pressed against him. Hwang 's face was flushing red and warm even how cold the weather is. His embrace was very warm. Mina felt her blood ruched in her vens burning.. as she melts into the desire in his arms on him, his musky scent. His manly figure, and every thing.  
  
With That temptation , Mina boldly rocked her hips against Hwang;s arousal, without even thinking about what could happen. Hwang felt Mina deliberately rub herself against him and growled low in his throat.  
  
"Uhn. Mina.. don't do that".  
  
Mina smiled intead it was her answer but she continued to tease him ignoring his helpless pleade to stop, but he was really weakened by her temptation. Hwang grabbed Mina's hips and help them still.  
  
"I SAID DON'T DO THAT MINA!"  
  
"Why?" She smiled slyly.  
  
" Not unless.. You agreed to be my wife. Well do you ?" he asked  
  
"If I didn't why would I tell Maxi my Name is Mina sung kyung" She replied. And with that, while Hwang's eyes even caught the site of her seductive look, her breast exposed underneath her soaking blouse, while she's on top of him.. and her fair soft skin. even her eyes. the very sight of her, he ever wanted. The passion was too strong, he can't help it.  
  
" Mina." Hwang whimpered into mina's lips crashing down on her, unto the floor bed.  
  
"Mina.. there's one thing you should know.. I'm the one who kissed you back then blindfolded, I can't help myself. I love you.. I miss you so much..all this time!" he confessed and thirsty with desire he kissed her again.  
  
His lips didn't parted hers, as he tasted the kiss with his tongue against with her lips. Warm and gentle, and all their emotions cast together the thirst of their desire from each other were answered. very aroused. Mina felt his hands exploring from her thighs he even, removing the knot of her tribal skirt revealing more of her, then his hands caressing her hips and her waist, ,he runs her hand up her flat stomach. While mina untangled her braids.but they didn't break that passionate kiss..  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
A/N: . Uhmmm. to be concluded... 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Readers as you can see I adjusted the ratings.. you will know the reason why...  
  
Well sad to say this is the last chapter. This chapter contains explicit lemon contents. Don't tell me I didn't warn you. And don't sue me for this...as a notice  
  
But I just have to put this up .. Not ending it in a cliffy. Don't read if you don't like lemon... H/M 4ever!  
  
Firestarr.  
  
Disclaimer : No I don't own Soul Calibur, or Soul edge It's Namco's trademark.. ^_^  
  
*+*+**+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Chapter 17 – Curtain of Vines-  
  
He just looked at her for a moment, wondering if she had just meant to tease  
  
him or if she was ready to give into him completely.. but then Hwang continued to caress her thighs, hips and flat stomach, still holding their passionate kiss.  
  
They were both reluctant to break it. She now wore nothing more than her undergarment, exposed as Hwang had undone the knot in her tribal skirt and throwing it to the side. Mina, who had finished untangling her braids, began loosening Hwang's belt, then she asked pulling away fro the kiss ...  
  
"Do you want me hwang?" seductively sliding his pants down, . His heart was racing. He cant stop what he feel but it's the right moment like this .   
  
She was doing this to him, and he didn't want her to stop. And not having second thoughts repulsively uncontrolled he pulled her with lust as he held back to the passionate kiss  
  
All she got for a reply was a moan from his answer , almost a growl that started out low and then got louder as she backed away from him and looked at his face. He opened his eyes and she got the answer she wanted before even asking.   
  
There was still a tint of passion in his eyes, but beyond that was caring, patience, and love. But she wanted to hear him say it. Somehow she felt she deserved that much.   
  
Then, completely off of him, Mina threw his pants down to the side, holding the kiss, their tongues dancing with each other's. Her hands seductively explore with a sensitive touch, rubbing both his hind end and his hips, moving up to his chest. She loved the feel of his skin.   
  
She grazed her fingernails over his nipples and felt his body jolt beneath hers For the first time they had to break that kiss, yet like a thirst for more. still have to do so to stop for a while then he remove his shirt soaking from the stream where they fell. And jerked them off in his hurry to continue making love to her body.   
  
Mina giggled. "Slow down., it is the first time I saw you like that" she said then. she threw it to the side, and then spread her arms,  
  
"Really... well you'll get to know me more how nasty I can get since You've gone too far , you have no idea.. How I am controlling my desire for this moment. You talk to much!" Yet, he could also see love and passion mixed in with the mischief.   
  
And then he slowly removing her blouse. In doing so, he revealed a tempting sight of her fair skin. ., none underneath her blouse providing all the support needed.  
  
Freed from their somewhat restricting prison, her breasts bobbled a bit in the air, . He looked down at her chest and smiled as he rubbed his hands along the sides of her breasts, then proceeded to return the favor by grazing his fingernails over her nipples. quickly stiffening.  
  
She moaned a bit, feeling her nipples harden, and he moved in with his mouth, first delicately licking upon one, then the other, then he went back to the other, sweetly kissing it. She moaned again, this time louder, more or less to spur him on.  
  
Her jasmine scent was enough to make him insane. He  
  
couldn't believe that she was finally going to be his. With his desire .he put more of a head motion into it, her breast now moving in a circular pattern , swiveling upon her chest. He turned his head and reached over to grab her left nipple with his mouth, gently pulling it in. He let his tongue roll over her hard peak and was about to release it when he heard her cry out his name in sheer delight.  
  
She grabbed his head with both hands, stopping him. And kissed him passionately, like they had before. Mina couldn't think. She had never even imagined that something so simple could feel so good.  
  
Hence revealed feelings and lust for each other from the first admiration when he lived in her home, bloomed to more, then during her elopement with him when he joined the defense force. All those days that have passed he was trying to avoid her because of his hidden lust.. then now she herself admits it.  
  
then he pushed her back gently until she was on the ground. Now he was practically lying on top of her, her knees in the air with him in between her legs. . He put his head, face down, between her breasts and for a moment he just let everything sink in.   
  
Hwang paused and looked at Mina His eyes caressing every single inch of her body. She was  
  
like a masterpiece. And she was all his. He dipped down again and placed wet kisses all over her stomach as his hands stroked her thighs.   
  
He was careful not to touch his manhood to her; knowing that would be the end of his control. He went further down with his kisses and then He bent his head down and slowly licked her between her legs. She was in heat , he couldn't believe he had been the one to do this to her. He licked again. They both groaned now. .  
  
He was driving her insane with what he was doing His tongue went into her and she arched her back, lifting her thighs off the ground. The feel of his rough tongue inside her was almost too much for her  
  
He could feel her tensing up, but didn't want her to climax just yet. He just smiled with a naughty grin  
  
"You are very!!... bad" she chuckled She moved her hands from his face and down to his waist,  
  
Hwang stopped her hand traveling down to his waist "Don't try to stop me now.." she said  
  
waiting to feel the full mass of an erection in between her. going slow, she did have to wait a considerable amount of time before anything actually feel it and When something did held her touch, surprised.. It wasn't small, but on the contrary, it was quite massive.  
  
"You're more than mischievous than I think you were.." Hwang uttered as he was complete enslaved by the arousal . She looked down at the large appendage, wondering for a second if she could take him without hesitation in the process. She decided that she didn't care.  
  
It would please him no matter what, and he would do the same. She gently sat him up, stroking his massive erection with her entire palm, placating his mind and muscles, relaxing him into submission.  
  
She gently pushed him upon his back, laying him down on the soft grass. He spread his legs apart, Mina still rubbing her hand up and down his massive cock, He moaning softly his approval. She placed her head near the tip, looking at it. It intimidated her somewhat, but she knew he would never hurt her.  
  
She slowly opened her mouth; his eyes closed, and tapped her tongue against the tip. And gasped a bit, but did even more when she wrapped her lips around the tip, playing with his pleasure.  
  
She slid her head down farther, daring what she knew as her limits, wanting to satisfy her beloved more than he can imagine. She made her tongue pulsate, moving in waves up and down the area it could, massaging the underside of his erection, causing yet more pleasure at him. Made his senses completely.. drowned in the waves of pleasure he began to moan more, and for a second he feared he would climax early and ruin everything. Mina, however, knew better.  
  
She gave him a few more licks and sucks, and parted reluctantly from it, She smiled, leaning forward onto him.  
  
His massive member popped up beneath her crotch, rubbing up against it, the velvety thong strap enhancing the feeling of pleasure he felt. Realizing he was turned on greatly by this, Mina began to move her hips up and down seductively, looking at Hwang's closed eyes.  
  
She then noticed his hands upon her hips, his thumbs hooked in the strap of her undergarment. And felt a small, downward force applied by her lover upon her thong strap. She put her lips near Hwang's ear, and whispered seductively.  
  
"Can't stop?..." She asked, silkily. Hwang applied a bit more force, sliding her undergarment down her thighs, his member throbbing with pleasure and both of them completely weakened to resist. She stood up, her body perfectly illuminated in the reflection of the stream... and spoke softly. "I've wanted this for so long, well have you?"  
  
"Have I?... Mina...I can't speak anymore.. I am lost for words..... I love you so much...I want you so much.!" With that, she lowered herself down, her bare purity rubbing against the top side of Hwang's massive erection, passionately kissing him, her hips moving vigorously up and down.  
  
She then raised her ass higher in the air, her cheeks flushed yet she felt so much warmth running from her veins..., ready for what she had been waiting for. She gently lowered her hips down, feeling the juicy slide of Hwang's member slowly entering her.  
  
Both lost for words yet silenced by warmth and luscious feel She felt the tip push against her opening, and she forced him through it by lowering herself further. She moaned as she felt the tear within her, but it was a good feeling. All the guilt, all the innocence felt before was replaced by true and unwavering love.  
  
Hwang moaned louder than he had before, thrusting up with his hips, his buttocks leaving the grass as he thrust deeper into her. Mina can't help but made her moan loudly  
  
"Shhh.... Not to loud...!" he whispered while catching his breath to the very moment and yet , her own feminine voice adding to his.  
  
He can't help but lick her as he moved his tongue from her jawline to her neck . For he can't say anything, The hidden lagoon beneath the curtain of vines of the large tree now was their love nest. With the two bodies shadowed with pleasure.  
  
Mina's breasts heaved, squished against his chest, sweat causing them to slide together silkily. She smiled, eyes closed, her hips bobbing up and down upon his massive erection, layers of natural lubrication forming from her juices . Both of their lips thirsts lust once again locked in another passionate kiss, this one communicating every last ounce of pleasure they felt. Their tongues once again danced, forming strings of saliva between them a lustful act of love.  
  
Hwang, whose hands exploring her body, and then ,slid down to Mina's hips, forcing her hips down harder with each thrust, driven mad with passion by the tightness of her hot core .  
  
She approved greatly, which was apparent by the force with which made her tongue deeper into Hwang's mouth. This, in turn, made him to surge upward into Mina's driving the full amount of his massive size into Mina's tight, space.  
  
Her head was nearly torn from Hwang's lips, her eyes watering somewhat, a smile of pure ecstasy upon her face, a gasp escaping from her lips. He leaned up; putting a hand upon the back of her head, and kissed her with the full passion that he felt for her.  
  
He continued to thrust upwards as hard as he could, in the little space he was provided. She eventually ceased arching her back, but decided to do something different  
  
Still upon on his member, she sat up upon his waist, using her thighs clinging around his waist to bounce up and down on him, her breasts moving rhythmically as it is. Then he held her sides, at a loss for what to do to please her further. Hypnotized by her bouncing breasts, as he was drawn to it, his lips around a hardened nipple, sucking upon it vigorously, his tongue moving in circles around it.  
  
It made her almost shrieked to the extent of her arousal as she tilted her head back and moaned looking above, beneath the ceiling of the rustling branches of vines of their love nest, moaning loudly.  
  
Still bobbing up and down on her lover's body, who felt his control slipping. She placed both hands on his shoulders, . She could feel his silky hair against the tip of her fingers and ached to run her fingers thru it. She slowly intertwined her fingers into his hair. And then gently pushing him back down to the grass.  
  
"No! don't stop not yet! You're all mine!" he uttered. Instead, he crossed his legs, sitting upon the grass, his member upon his ankles. He had grabbed  
  
both her wrists and had pulled her hands behind his nape .  
  
Mina slid him into her, sliding into his lap, clinging her legs around his back, with such embrace in act of their love making , again in a passionate kiss, as they convulsed together, He then plunged deep into Mina.  
  
She moaned even parted from her lover's lips. Faster and faster as he began to thrust, feeling his climax swiftly approaching.  
  
Hanging on by a single thread of control, , hoping to please his future wife. Sweat pooling at her neckline and right above her navel, she looked more tempting than he could have.  
  
As they parted from each others' lips, she gasped, catching their breath , as her lover feeling his control gone, exploding within her with a warmth enticing fluid , dripping from her own opening . As he fell back upon the grass weakened by the impulsive act of desire , Mina sliding off of him.  
  
Hwang stretched upon the grass, now very tired She lay down next to her beloved, her hips sliding up against his. He turned to his side and kissed her upon the lips.  
  
Mina looked into his eyes.. they stared in a brief moment in space just like before. "Look what you did to me?" he said..  
  
"Oh.. now it's my fault!" she giggled as her lover caressed her cheek, her nose and her chin, adoring her angelic face.  
  
"This is why.. I don't want you to stay with me...you're always have a way of seducing my temptation over you, and you aren't aware of that." He said  
  
"Are you afraid of something?" she asked  
  
"the only thing I'm afraid of.. is loosing you..." he said and kissed her on the forehead. Mina looked at him questioned "Are you saying you're going to leave me?" her eyes.. began to be teary as she said.  
  
"Don't go back to the defense... I won't let you leave me!" she cried.  
  
Hwang didn't answered back and pulled her hugged her as well as he stroke her hair.. His sweat dripped from his bangs as it trickled from mina's face. He just smiled.  
  
"I guess.. now.. I'll be bringing you home and asked your hand in marriage to your father.." he said.  
  
Mina smiled . "I love you... though we failed in our own journey, but I have the greatest treasure in my arms.... You " He whispered. Mina moved closer to him. "I love you too..."  
  
He yawned.. "let's get some sleep "  
  
"No.." she smiled. Hwang looked at her with a sly smile "oh and why my seductress?"  
  
"The night is young..." she whispered. though he cant resist her . Their lips together in a kiss of pure love, naked, peaceful, arms wrapped around one- another and they didn't need words to express that.. It will be a long night after all. ^_^  
  
*+*+*+*+*+  
  
A/N:  
  
@_@ I am surprised.... well that's it... Hwang and Mina left for home there after. Well just to put that way.. they really end up together.. til.. I have plans for the sequel on this one...  
  
It was fun writing this one and completed.. I even had lots of characters before  
  
Thank you fellow reviewers.. I love all of your replies. Maybe I'll think about the sequel for it let me know about it...  
  
Thanks VDM for the help in this last chappie  
  
Plans for the sequel.. it's all in mah head..  
  
Thank you see yah again!!!  
  
Created and authored by :  
  
FireStarr 


End file.
